Young Adult Descendants
by lolamay101
Summary: Clay, son of Gaea the goddess Percy Jackson defeated. Ronnie Morgentstern daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern who was taken down by the Mortal Instrument gang. Greta Hagen daughter of Gunther Hagen who got beat by Maximum Ride. Frost Snow son of President Snow, Katniss Everdeen's enemy. These aren't your disney descendants these are your young adult descendants.
1. Best Idea Ever

**Hey lolamay101 here, I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I just had to do it! I'll update tomorrow and as much as I can. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 1)

(Finn's P0V)

I looked outside my window at the island across the ocean, it had a sort of green bubble on it that was called a force field. My Mom and Dad, Katniss and Peeta, told me that's where all the villains went. I kind of felt bad for them living there it didn't seem very nice to me. Also there poor children...that's when I got the best idea I've ever had.

(Ronnie's POV)

I was sprinting towards my meeting place where I would meet all my friends and we would...do our thing. The meeting place was a tall, bent over tree with it's branches all hung over with no leaves on it. It was one of the best places on the island.

I lived on the Island of Villains because that's what my dad is, a villain. My Dad is Sebastian Morgenstern, the Shadowhunter, half angel half human, that tried to burn down the world. He has to be one of the most evilest people out there, which landed him here.

People say I look just like him. I have long golden hair that glimmers in the sunlight and dark black eyes and fair skin. He also gave me one of the Morgenstern swords, so I was proud to be the daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern. Being good is overrated anyway.

I stopped at the tree almost out of breath, standing there was Clay, son of Gaea. Clay had short dark brown hair with leaves in it and red lips, he was tall and lean. Clay also had powers of the earth just like his mother who had him right before Percy Jackson, the annoying idiot demigod, and his friends put her back to sleep. Clay is raised by some low name villain here.

"Hey Clay,"I muttered and he looked at me, his green eyes filled with amusement.

"I didn't know Shadowhunters could run out of breath so easily,"he said and I rolled my eyes.

I wasn't going to give Clay the satisfaction of knowing he annoyed me so I was just going to keep my mouth shut. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Greta, daughter of Dr. Gunther Hagen. Greta had long dark hair that was tied back into a pony tail, blue eyes, and olive colored skin. Her Dad got defeated by the infamous Maximum Ride, a genetic freak with to much pride and to much luck.

"Hey guys, what's up,"she asked flipping her ponytail behind her.

I pulled out a stele from my black boots that went perfectly with my gear. Greta was dressed the exact opposite of me, she wore a lab coat that was buttoned up and jeans. Clay wore a leather jacket and jeans, I was the only one who dressed exactly like my parent.

"Nothing, where's Frost,"Clay asked with disinterest.

Frost was the son of President Snow, who was the leader of the island and the most evil person to live. I mean come on, he was the one who created the Hunger Games and murdered hundreds of children, nothing can beat that!

"Did someone say my name,"a male voice said from behind us.

I turned around to see Frost standing there in a white dress shirt and white dress pants with a white rose in his shirt pocket. Frost also was a ghastly pale with blood red lips and white blonde hair, his name was appropriate. Frost like the rest of us, was 15, almost 16.

"What took you so long,"I asked my black eyes staring into his blue ones.

"Sorry, Dad was giving me another pep talk,"he said and we all groaned.

We all knew what those were like, your parents give you a big talk about how you better avenge there defeats, even though we were stuck on this stupid island. Thanks to Katniss and Peeta, this was there idea. They united all the lands into one, The United Worlds, stupid name right? Anyway when they did that they decided, as the appointed leaders, to cast all the villains out onto an island where they are not allowed to leave.

The island is basically a land filled with factory buildings and small houses that was were all of us lived. We had no Wifi, cars, or any of the pleasantries that the people that lived in the United Worlds did. We did have air conditioning and things like that, it was just other things we didn't get to enjoy.

"So Ronnie,"Frost said snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are the plans for today,"he asked rubbing his hands together.

"Do I look like an itinerary to you,"I asked him and he shrugged. "I didn't plan anything since it wasn't my turn,"I said turning to Clay since it was his turn to pick what we were going to do. "It's Clay's turn,"I said and he looked at me with a smirk on his lips.

"I was thinking we could go to the market and stir up some trouble there,"he said with a shrug.

The market is where people went to buy things that they needed but since I was a Shadowhunter, and my Dad's a villain, I skip the whole buying part. One of the advantages of being half angel is that you can put on runes that can help you do things, such as the silence rune or the quickness rune, both of them I am right now putting on.

"Sounds good to me,"I said with a smile.

(Finn's POV)

"What are you talking about Finn,"Mom asked her dark eyes looking into my green ones.

I sighed, I was talking to her about my idea of letting a few kids from the Island of The Villains come and try to have a normal. I mean what's the worst that can happen?They're just kids.

"I am talking about letting a few kids from the Island come and live here for a little while. I mean, it's not the kids fault there parents are evil,"I said looking at my Dad.

"He does have a point Katniss, which kids are you thinking about letting come to school with you Finn,"he asked and I sighed in relief, I had someone on my side.

"Greta Hagen, daughter of Dr. Gunther Hagen,"I said and my Mom nodded recognizing the name. "Clay, son of Gaea, Ronnie Morgenstern, daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern, and Frost Snow, son of President Snow,"I said and Mom paled a bit at that last name while Dad nodded.

"Okay, I say we give them a chance even Snow's son,"Dad said spitting out the name Snow. "They will be picked up tomorrow at noon,"he said and Mom stood there slack jaw.

"But Peeta-"

"Please Mom,"I begged. "Can't we give them a chance, just one chance?"

My Mom sighed and reached over and ruffled my dirty blonde hair. "Fine, but one chance, if they blow it they are going straight back to the island."


	2. A Opportunity

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter as promised. I will begin working on the third one after I put this one out so hopefully I'll have a third one out today. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 2)

(Ronnie's POV)

I followed Frost who was leading the way to the market place where we would do our thing. My Dad needed somethings for the house anyway, so I would just get them here. Once we got to the torn in half warehouse, the market place was inside the not torn up half, Frost stopped and looked at me. This is where I come in since I am the best strategist.

"Alright,"I said while scanning the area. I spotted three stands that had exactly what we wanted and were in the perfect location for what we were about to do. "There's a jewelry stand, a art stand with antique works, and a food stand,"I said pointing to each one. "These are the ones we are going to hit, the jewelry stand for Greta,"I said and she smiled rubbing her hands together which made her look like a mad scientist in her lab coat. "We'll hit the art stand for the money and for Frost and the food stand for me since we ran out of food and Dad gets cranky when he's hungry."

The others nodded listening intently to what I was saying. "So who's going in,"Clay asked pulling on his leather jacket.

"Clay, you'll stay out here since we might need a getaway and you have the demigod powers,"I said and he nodded. "Frost, since you are the quickest and the slyest you'll get the art stand, Greta you'll get the jewelry stand since I don't want to, and I'll get the food stand,"I said looking at each one of them. "We have ten minutest to get in and to get out, you guys ready,"I asked and they all looked at me with excitement sparked in there eyes.

"We're ready,"they all said at the same time.

"Then let's go,"I said leading the way into the building.

I separated from Frost and Greta and started to casually walk to the food stand. My eyes swopped over the food stand and I saw bramble berries, green apples, green grapes, and a basket of eggs. I licked my lips, it would be awesome if I could get those eggs, Dad had flour and sugar at home so maybe we could make a cake or something.

At the front of the stand stood a short african american man with a scowl on his face. His eyes kept traveling until they landed on me, his eyes were telling me to make a move, try something.

I cursed under my breath, it looked like now I was going to have to get him distracted. Well I hope dear old Dad's appearance training works. "Hello,"I said pleasantly with a small and what I hope innocent smile on my face.

"Good morning,"the man said in a gruff and grumpy tone. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh nothing I'm just looking,"I said and out of the corner of my eye I watched the egg basket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my seraph blade and I slid it under the table with a gasp. "Oh no, I dropped my blade! Could you please get it for me,"I asked in a begging tone.

"Of course, it's not a problem,"he said bending down.

I quickly grabbed the egg basket, the bramble berry basket, and the green apples my hands were to full to get the grapes. "Now where is your blade,"he asked from the floor, I quickly reached under the table with my foot and pulled out my blade hoping to make a quick getaway.

"I've got it, thanks for your help,"I said and I started to quickly slink away back to where Clay was standing.

"Hey,"the stand owner shouted. "You have to pay for those!"

"Clay, do the whistle,"I said and he put two fingers in his mouth and let out a long, loud whistle.

To me and my friends that meant get out of there and get out of there now. The first one to come was Frost who had his hands full of goodies and Greta was a couple seconds behind him wearing all the jewelry she had stolen. "Let's go guys,"I yelled and we began to run with an angry stand owner on our tail.

"Meet up at area B,"I yelled splitting off with Frost.

Frost and I always run together because we divert the chasers attention to give Clay, who is fast but not fast enough and Greta, who is slow as molasses get to where they are in the clear. "Hold these,"I commanded putting all my baskets on his art. "I'm going to have a little fun,"I said.

Around the corner came three guards and three shop keepers. I pulled out my Morgenstern sword from it's place in my belt loop. The guards and shop keepers stopped in there tracks realizing that it was me, Ronnie Morgenstern, the daughter of one of the best Shadowhunters that has ever lived.

"What's up,"I asked them with my sword in my left hand.

"Rolland Morgenstren you are under arrest for stealing from the market place,"a big bulky guard said. He must have been a Peace Keeper for Snow.

"Please, call me Ronnie,"I said looking back at Frost who was standing there uncomfortably. "And I don't think that's on the agenda today is it Frost?"

"No,"Frost said quietly.

The bulky man stepped forward and I twirled the sword in my hand. The shop keepers were standing a few feet away looking a little nervous about my sword. I took a step forward when I heard a voice that made me stop. "That's quite enough Ronnie,"a deep male voice said.

I cursed under my breath and turned around to see my Dad standing a little ways from Frost who had paled a bit. "Hi Dad,"I said and I looked over at Frost and saw his dad standing a couple of places next to him. So that's what was making him so nervous.

"I've got it from here Thread. Right President Snow,"Dad asked Frost's Dad who had a small smirk on his face.

"Yes indeed Sebastian,"President Snow said in agreement.

Thread looked at me with cold fury in his eyes. But he turned on his heel and walked away with the shop keepers hot on his tail. I turned back to my Dad and Snow. "Ronnie and Frost,"President Snow started. "You two plus Greta Hagen and Clay the son of Gaea have been given the chance to go to school in the United World's,"President Snow said.

Right after he said that I turned on my heel and tried to sprint away but I ran right into my Dad. "Running is not the answer Ronnie,"he said with his black eyes twinkling in obvious amusement.

"Yeah but it sure does make me feel better,"I retorted trying to push through him but he firmly took my shoulders and turned me around to see President Snow with his hand on Frost's shoulder.

"Let me go,"I heard a yell from behind Snow, I looked behind him and saw Clay and Greta being held by serval of Snow guards.

"Welcome to the party guys,"I muttered under my breath.

If there was one thing I wasn't going to do it would be going to some United World's school. I may not know much about the United Worlds but I know one thing for sure, they hate my Dad so they would most definitely hate me.

"Now come along,"President Snow said to us. "We have much to do before you all leave tomorrow."

I followed Frost as he walked by his father. I knew Frost couldn't be to keen on the idea either since his father was the mortal enemy of the leaders of the United Worlds. I wouldn't be surprise if someone murdered him in his sleep. I should point that out, maybe we won't have to go after all.


	3. Undoable Tasks

**Hey lolamay101 here, the third chapter is up and ready. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 3)

(Clay's POV)

I was sitting in a chair next to Ronnie with Frost on my other side and Greta next to him. Our parents were giving us the low down on what we must do and yada yada. Even my Mom was sort of talking to me, she was showing me images of Percy Jackson dying, since even though she's asleep she can do that type of thing. From her images I think she wants me to kill Percy Jackson or something, I have no idea.

"Frost,"President Snow said loudly snapping me out of my thoughts even though it wasn't even my name he said. "I need you to get me Katniss's bow."

"Dad, how am I supposed to get that? It's probably locked up tight and it's the symbol of the United Worlds if I'm seen with it I am a dead boy,"he cried and Snow rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Frost and you and I both know that bow holds power, and I need it to get off this island so I need you to get it,"he explained impatiently.

"I'll get the bow,"Frost said in a defeated tone of voice.

"Good,"Snow said and he then turned to Ronnie who was being drilled on Shadowhunter terms by her father.

"Sebastian give it a rest. Ronnie I need you to get the other Morgenstern sword, it is another tool that we need if we want to get off this island,"Snow instructed her and Ronnie being Ronnie nodded.

Ronnie never backed down from a challenge, I think it was hereditary because neither does Sebastian. "Greta, I want you to get some of Fang Ride's blood,"Snow said looking back at Dr. Gunther Hagen who nodded in agreement.

Dr. Gunther Hagen gave me the creeps, he just seemed like a guy who would bring the dead back to life or something. I don't know why but he put me on edge.

"And Clay,"Snow said finally getting to me, after going back and forth with Greta. "I need you to get Percy Jackson's golden pin, it's very valuable so do not screw it up."

"Of course not,"I replied under my breath.

Sebastian moved away from Ronnie and stood in front of all four of us with his arms crossed and a serious look in his eye. "I don't think you children understand how big this is. No one has been off the island in years and you four get to leave and go to school in a whole new place. We are counting on you four to free us and to take revenge on our enemies. You are the islands only hope,"Sebastian stated and we all looked at one another.

I didn't think of it like that I thought of it as mass chaos and people trying to kill us. It was almost like they were having on of Snow's Hunger Games but we were the tributes, the ones with the targets on our backs. I really think I'm a dead man walking because once one of the demigods get a look at me I'm dead, they are heroes they will not hesitate to end me.

(Frost's POV)

Why did my father have to be leader of the Island of The Villains? Why couldn't he be some low, average villain that didn't do much? Like Clay's adopted parents, they didn't do much, just sit around all day sulking. No I had to get the one everyone is gunning for I'm almost positive that someone is going to shoot me, and my Dad wants me to go after Katniss's bow I don't think he understands how hard that is going to be to get it.

I think that Dad is in over his head on this one, giving us these crazy tasks. Greta's has to be the hardest, getting blood from the bird man Fang Ride. Fang Ride is like Chuck Norris on steroids, he can kick butt, and if he has kids I am sure they can too so I don't know how Greta's going to pull that one off.

I don't even know if I want revenge on Katniss and Peeta. Yes they stuck us on this island and treated it like a prison. They also gave us nothing making us have to build everything ourselves, but I don't even know who they are really just that my Dad hates them.

(Greta's POV)

I have been given the hardest task ever, like I don't even know where to begin. I have to get my Dad's enemy blood and I have no clue how to do it. I mean, I can't exactly go up to them and say 'hey my Dad needs your blood do you mind giving me some'. That would probably get me killed, especially since these guys have wings and I am just a normal human.

I just have to ask this one question; why me? Why did I get chosen with the rest of friends to go to a United Worlds school, it's not like I'm special or anything. My Dad is not a big name villain but he's very smart and good with words so he can get himself places that he wants to go.

(Ronnie's POV)

I for one, am excited about my task. The others are be whinny and are not so thrilled that they are having to do work but I am. I finally get to show off all my Shadowhunter training. All the bruises, bumps, and iratzes have come down to this, my biggest mission ever. Stealing back what is rightfully my fathers.

Clarissa Herondale has no rights to have the Morgenstern sword, I don't even know how she got it, she's not a Morgenstern. My Dad told me he was an only child and his mother left him and his father and his father raised him. He was the sole heir to the sword and deserved to have it.

Also unlike the others, I want revenge on my fathers enemy. They have ruined my fathers work and plans and my father deserves vengeance. Also they had casted my family out to a wasteland of an Island and kept us here with a force field that Clarissa Herondale created. Well since she destroyed my families work, I would destroy hers. I was going to bring home the sword and destroy the force field and let all of the villains back into the world.


	4. No Longer Black And White

**Hey lolamay101 here, so the next chapter is done. Thank you for the reviews and the subscriptions they make me really happy! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 4)

(Frost's POV)

I had 12 hours till I left the Island and went to whatever my new school in the United Worlds is called. I was laying in bed thinking about that, I just can't believe it. How did I, Frost Snow, the son of the most dangerous criminal ever get chosen to come over from the Island to go to school with the kids of heroes? I just don't understand it, it's just to weird.

Also the tasks Dad had given me and my friends were probably the most difficult thing any of us have ever thought about attempting. The only one who's even a little bit excited is Ronnie and she's just excited because she gets to show off. I for one, am scared to death. I don't know what I'm more scared of though, failing or getting caught. How about I do neither.

Maybe I could persuade/bribe Ronnie into helping me, even though she probably won't want to help me because she finds my job boring. She even told me that before she left with Sebastian she came up to me and said 'Frost, you got the most boring job in the world'.

Oh well, I'll figure it out in all good time. I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side of it and stood up. I couldn't sleep, I just had to much on my mind. I walked to my closet and put on a white shirt, a black leather jacket with a white rose in the pocket to symbolize my Dad, and white pants. I was going to take a walk to clear my head.

I crept down the stairs of the house and beelined out the door. I was coming back so I would leave it unlocked for now. I started to walk down the dark side walk as quiet as a mouse, I passed house after house, each one with it's lights turned off and everything was still.

I always found weird how everything can get so still and quiet at night. Almost everything seemed to just shut down and not reboot till the sunrises. It was like clockwork, very weird.

I kept walking until I got to the tree where I always met my friends. I looked up at it and sitting in it's branches was Clay his face set in a deep scowl and his brow furrowed as if he was deep in thought. "You couldn't sleep either,"I whispered yelled up at him and he looked down at me.

"Not really,"he replied as he began to climb down the tree. "I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow,"he stated as he jumped down and stood next to me.

"I know,"I said sliding down the tree into a sitting position. "And the tasks our parents gave us,"I said as I looked up at the bent branches of the tree.

"You mean your Dad gave us, my Mom, my real Mom just showed me images of Percy Jackson,"he said sitting down across from me.

"Percy Jackson,"I said snapping my fingers since I recognized the name. "Isn't he the guy who took down your Mom with the others? Wasn't it prophecy or something,"I asked and Clay took a deep breath getting ready to mimic the prophecy.

"Seven halfbloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall,"he said in a haunting deep voice. "An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bare arms to the doors of death."

"What does all that even mean,"I asked Clay who just shrugged.

"Only the seven halfbloods know,"he replied and I sighed.

"Maybe we can ask them,"I said, we were going to the United Worlds might as well make the most of it.

Clay rolled his eyes. "Sure Frost I'll go right up to Percy Jackson's son and go 'hey I'm Gaea's son the one your Dad put back to sleep, I was wondering what the prophecy of 7 meant?' I'm sure that would boil over so well, use your brain Frost,"he replied and I looked down.

"I was just trying to stay positive, there's nothing wrong with that,"I said defensively.

"Yeah, well there really is nothing positive about this,"he snapped with his green eyes filled with fury. "Can't you get it through your thick skull Frost! They hate us! The only reason they are doing this, I think is to show the next generation of heroes that we are still as evil as our parents,"Clay cried while gritting his teeth.

"But I thought that's what we wanted,"I asked now I was kind of confused. "To show that we are better than them, we are better then our villains,"I said.

I don't know what Clay got from my Dad's whole task assignment but that's what got out of it. He wants me to be better then he was, to actually achieve something.

"Frost, you have no clue what you are saying, that's not what we want or you want,"Clay said shaking his head with a laugh. "That's what our parents want, they are trying to live through us, and you now have a choice. You can be like Ronnie and embrace it and want to be what Sebastian or Snow in your case wants you to be. Or you can write your own story, become who you want to be good, bad or ugly, it's up to you,"Clay said and I looked at him disbelief.

I can't believe what he's saying, it was always set up for us, even we were little kids, to follow in our parents footsteps. We would do what they couldn't, become what they didn't. It was all so black and white, now some pulled a curtain or added a extra color in it and made it all grey. I don't know what to believe now.

"Well what are you going to do,"I asked Clay and he looked up at the sky.

"I don't know, maybe I will follow in my mothers footsteps and maybe I won't, I will just have to see the other side and how I fit into it. I may become what everyone set out for me to be or I won't, it's as simple as that,"he said and he played back with his hands behind his head signaling to me that he's done talking.

I sighed, Clay made it sound so easy, the choice. When really it wasn't, my world was no longer black and white it was now in shades of grey and I had to figure out how to get through it. Tomorrow was going be a very interesting day, I just hope I don't mess it up.


	5. Pep-talks

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions they are so much appreciated! Here is the next chapter hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 5)

(Ronnie's POV)

"Good morning Vietnam,"a male voice bellowed from my door.

Within seconds I was on my feet with my Morgenstern sword in hand, but it was just my Dad testing me, again. He was leaning on my door frame with a small smile on his face. "You're fast but you are not fast enough, I could have stabbed you and you would have been dead in seconds,"he said and I let out a breath as I put the sword down.

"Not necessarily, it matters where you stab or cut,"I replied with a yawn.

My Dad laughed. "I have taught you well. Is your bag packed,"he asked coming into my room.

"Yes and I packed extra steles and seraph blades,"I said and my Dad reached into his pocket holding a chain with a ring on it.

"My father gave this to me, and now I'm giving it to you. I was going to wait until your birthday but since you are about to go on your first adventure and I won't be able to see you for awhile, I decided to go ahead and give it to you,"he said putting it around my neck.

I picked up the ring that was on the chain it had stars on it, the Morgenstern's Shadowhunter symbol. "As long as you have this ring it will bring you luck and guidance, since all of the Morgensterns have wore it at one time or another,"he said and I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug.

"Thanks Dad, I promise I will get the other Morgenstern sword back,"I said into his shirt.

"I know you will, now get dressed in your gear. I want them to recognize you as a Shadowhunter when you get there. You packed all of your gear beside the one you set aside for today didn't you,"Dad asked and I nodded.

"Of course Dad,"I said fingering the Morgenstern ring around my neck.

Today was the big day, the one that could break me or make me. I had to use all my training to even get into the building that we were going to. I had to make myself appear innocent so they trusted me, even though I am in gear I think they'll take that okay. I just had to watch my mouth, stance, and how I appeared to them.

I should probably go over that with Clay, since he just frowned all the time. What he needed was some type of smile and not a mischievous smirk, he needed to look grateful. Yeah, that's it! I bet he can pull that off, now I just have to figure out how to get him to do it.

(Clay's POV)

I woke up with a yawn and looked around me with confusion. I was asleep by the meeting tree and that's when the memories came rushing back. I had a long conversation with Frost trying to explain that he could choose his own path and all that jazz. But I think my efforts were wasted and if Frost was going to go through with stealing the bow then I would go through with my task, since I needed to look after Frost or otherwise he'll get himself or all of us killed.

I got up from the ground and wiped my hands on my jeans. I looked around and everything seemed like a normal day, even though for me it wasn't. It was like the day history was about come into play, and not the good kind, the bad kind.

I started walking towards my house ignoring stares as I did. I probably looked like I just came out of a fight with a raccoon, my eyes probably had dark marks under them and the leaves in my hair probably looked tousled.

If today was just a normal day then I would probably leave it how it is but Ronnie would throw a fit and make a fuss even on a normal day so I'm cleaning up. So stupid Ronnie doesn't get her panties in a twist.

(Greta's POV)

"Test tubes check, beakers check, vaccine holders check,"I said as looked at all my supplies.

I was packing all my lab stuff because when I get and if I get the blood from the Fang Ride, I will probably need to test it and things like that. I knew what to do with his blood since my Dad has already drilled it into my head but I don't know what President Snow wants with it, but it's official business and it's not my place to say anything.

I looked around the room, to see if I needed anything else. I was in my Dad's lab where he did all his genetic experiments, since there's really no infants that he can nab he uses animals. There are some animals on the island if you know where to look and like I told you earlier, my Dad's smart so he knows everything about the island.

My eyes landed on a microscope, I will probably need that even though it's not update and he made it himself it still sort of works. It's a small wooden one since he used some of the trees to make it and it has a small lens inside of it that he got from Snows glasses. For the light, he put a candle underneath it and a bigger lens to keep the fire from reach the slide.

"Greta are you ready to go,"a voice asked from the door I turned around to see Dad looking at me with sad eyes.

"Yes Dad I am, I'm taking the microscope with me if that's okay,"I stated and he smiled.

"Of course, but do bring it back. I'm in the process of making a second one but they take awhile so it probably won't be done until next month,"he said looking up at the ceiling as he did his calculations.

I put down the microscope and wrapped my arms around him giving him a small hug. "I'm going to miss you Dad,"I said and he smiled down at me.

"And I will miss you as well. You have a big task ahead of you and I'm sure you'll achieve it,"he said letting go of me and going to one of his locked cabinets.

I watched as undid the lock and opened the grey and creaking door. He rummaged inside of it for a little while until he found what he was looking for. With both hands he pulled out a leather covered book, and walked back over to me.

"This journal has all my findings on Fang Ride and his flock their weaknesses, strengths, and powers. I think this book will be some help to you so I'm giving it to you to keep,"he said and I took the book with wide eyes.

"Danke Vater,"I said speaking in our german dialect since we both spoke it fluently.

"Iher willkommen Greta,"he said and he left the room leaving me with all the supplies and the book that was going to help me get Fang Ride's blood.

(Frost's POV)

I was putting a white rose in my black shirt pocket when my father came into my room. I turned and looked at me as he sat on the bed. "You have a difficult task to do Frost,"he said and I nodded.

"Yes but it's nothing I can not handle,"I said and that brought a smile to his blood red lips that were so similar to mine.

"I'm positive of that Frost, but I want you to be my eyes and ears of the United Worlds. I want you to figure out who's in power besides Katniss and Peeta and find some way to send the message to me. It's very urgent Frost,"he said and I nodded.

"I will Dad, there must be some way to get it to you,"I assured him and I went to grab something from my closet but stopped in my tracks when I started to hear his voice.

"Remember Frost, hope is stronger then fear. Our people fear the United Worlds and have no hope of getting out of here. Stealing these objects will give people hope and will bring fear and hopelessness onto the United Worlds,"he stated and I turned around to face him. "Because if a child can do it, what can the adults do, that's the fear we need to give the United Worlds, can you handle that,"he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes sir, I can handle that,"I stated firmly swallowing down the vile that had come up in my throat, out of fear for myself if I fail.


	6. Riding In Style

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions they make me so happy! I hope you like this chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 6)

(Ronnie's POV)

I tapped my fingers on my leather pants anxiously, our escort was going to be here any minute to take us to the United Worlds. Frost, Clay, Greta, and I were in President Snow's living room. Clay was sitting next to me while Frost was by the window and Greta was counting everything she brought with her.

"Ronnie, are you sure about this? Like with the whole task thing,"Clay asked me quietly and I looked into his green eyes that were filled with nothingness, since he was hiding his emotions from me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I have the chance to bring honor back to my family Clay. Why would I pass that up?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know maybe we should seek redemption, since this is a second chance-"

I slapped Clay across the face. "Snap out of it,"I hissed at him. "That's ridiculous! You and I both know that,"I growled at him and he nodded.

"It is, isn't it. Thanks Ronnie I kind of needed that,"he said and I rolled my eyes,

"Just don't say anything that stupid ever again, it'll make all of us look bad,"I replied and he looked straight ahead his green eyes deep in thought.

"It's here,"Frost shouted with his voice cracking. "It's here,"he yelled again with another big voice crack.

Clay laughed loudly. "Nice voice crack Frost,"he said gathering up his bags.

"Shut up Clay,"Frost replied getting his stuff together.

Greta was moving as fast as she could to stuff all of her supplies back into her bag. I just carefully picked up my bag and waited for the others to get themselves together.

My Dad came into the room quickly and bent down so he was at eye level with me. "Do not fail us Rolland Morgenstern, the name of Morgenstern is riding on you,"Dad said his black eyes meeting mine.

"I will not fail, I will bring pride and honor onto our family,"I said and my father smiled.

"Good, you are ready. Remember all that I have taught you, and also stand up straight. Show that you are superior my daughter,"he said as I walked out the door with him.

Frost was getting a similar talk from Snow except his was all about how he needed to put the fear of God into the United Worlds kids. Clay had his eyes shut as if his Mom was showing him something he needed to know before he departed. Greta's Dad was giving her his last instructions as we all walked out.

Out on the road was a car hovering in the air, it was a green color with black window wipers and black tires with silver screws that held them in place. The car wasn't far off the ground but still it was pretty impressive. It was so impressive that it seemed quite a few people from the island had stopped what they were doing to come look at it.

I looked at Clay, he was standing there looking a bit shocked at the cars appearance, he was looking at Frost who's mouth was open in an O position. I looked over at Greta who was just grinning ear to ear seeing that we were riding in style, just how she liked it.

Finally Snow got tired of Frost just standing there gaping and pushed him forward. That woke Frost up, he started walking towards the car with his stuff. Greta hurried to catch up with him and Clay followed behind. I took the rear, just because I didn't want to be sucked into a tornado.

A driver in a jet black suit with a black bow tie and black sunglasses was taking our bags and putting them in the backseat. Once I handed him my bag I walked over to the back car door and opened it. I took one more look at my father who gave me a nod, that meant go, do your thing make me proud.

I got into the car and shut the door without a second though. The car had black leather seats and was way bigger on the inside then outside. There was a T.V in it and a bunch of cans filled with various liquids. The blacked out windows on the outside of the car weren't that way on the inside. I could see the streets of the Island clearly and the stares of everyone.

It was weird hovering in the air like we were because everyone seemed just a little smaller then they were supposed to be. I shook my head, I couldn't focus on the details of how the island looked right now. I needed to make sure that the boys didn't make a total mess, even though Frost and Clay are pretty calm for boys this type of excitement can wind them up and they are balls of energy. We are in a small space, I don't think we need them bouncing off the walls right now.

I heard a shriek and turned to see Greta scooting as far as she could get away from Frost and Clay who were shaking up the cans. Frost reached to pull the tab where I whistled a loud note. "Don't you dare open that Frost Snow, you have no clue what will happen when you do,"I warned him in my if you do that I will murder you voice.

Frost carefully put the can of liquid down and with his hands up in mock defeat. "Clay you too,"I growled and he did the same knowing I would not hesitate to give him a black eye.

"You don't have to suck the fun out of everything Ronnie,"Frost said frowning and I shrugged.

"Go cry me a river Frost,"I replied turning to look out the window.

We were getting close to the end of the island when we all of a sudden the car picked up speed and it felt like someone was about to spit us out. Frost grabbed onto a seat and Clay grabbed onto a can while Greta screamed and I held onto Clay since there was nothing left to grab onto trying not to scream.

Were they trying to kill us already? The force field would throw us back and at the speed we are going we probably would be thrown to the other end of the island and we would explode. I shut my eyes sending a prayer to the angel Razeil hoping that our deaths would be quick.

I kept waiting for the explosion but it never came, I slowly opened my eyes and let go of Clay. I looked out the window and saw clouds, white clouds and the ocean which was a dark blue color. "Hey guys, guys,"I yelled over Greta's loud screaming. "Look out the window we're flying,"I said relief.

Greta stopped screaming and looked out the window with curiosity. "We're so high up,"she said and then both of the boys looked out there windows.

"Yeah we are, this is so cool,"Frost cried sitting on his knees looking out his window.

I watched as we flew higher then the clouds and I smiled. This was actually really cool, maybe I could enjoy this for a little while and then get to work.

I felt the car start to go down and I felt my stomach flutter as we descended. I looked out the window the whole time, I saw so many things. Buildings with crystal white windows, tall buildings, and carts that held food and such items.

Once we got close to the ground the car began to move forward once again. "Greta look at that,"I said pointing to a beautiful tree full of pink flowers.

"That's like our meeting tree except, pretty,"Greta said sitting with her legs tucked neatly underneath her.

We saw many sights like that as we rode through the town. Pretty soon we were in front of a castle type looking building with the word United Worlds Prep School on the front of the castle. It was a stone castle that had to be more then 12 stories tall, it was huge.

At the front of the castle stood a bunch of kids glaring at the car. I could almost feel them, they had the whole they are not supposed to be here vibe. I rubbed my fingers over the Morgenstern ring and plastered a fake smile on my face as I got ready to exit the car.


	7. Hello United Worlds

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you so much for the reviews and subscriptions! I hope you like the next chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 7)

(Frost's POV)

I wiped the sweat off my palms, I was so nervous and Ronnie was taking forever to get out of the car so that didn't help matters. Ronnie finally got out of the car with Greta behind her and Clay followed them and I took up the rear.

I jumped down from the car and dusted myself off, the kids all looked at us with displeasure except for a small group. That consisted of a tall woman with thick brown hair and brown eyes. By her stood a boy with dark brownish greenish eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore dress pants a blue shirt and a black jacket with the crest of Katniss's bow on it. On the other side of the woman stood a girl who looked exactly like the boy except she wore dark pants and a grey t-shirt.

They walked towards us and I looked to Ronnie for a cue, but she just stood there grinning like an idiot, so she's out of it. Fantastic, the groups leader has chosen now to blank out.

I looked straight ahead trying to look innocent. The woman stopped in front of us, with a smile on her face. "Hello, I am Hermione Granger the headmaster of United Worlds Prep. I welcome you all,"she said and the boy and girl stepped forward.

"I'm Finnick Melark but please call me Finn,"he said with a smile, so this was Katniss's and Peeta's son. Interesting.

"And I'm Prim Melark, his twin sister,"she said frowning at me and I felt my palms begin to sweat again.

Finnick and Prim went down the line shaking everyone's hand. Prim got to me, and she gave me a look of disapproval and I stuck my hand out with a wink. She shook my hand and wiped hers on her pants afterwards.

I watched as the kids began to disperse going to wherever they were going.

(Ronnie's POV)

Frost looks like he wet his pants, I don't know what's wrong with him but whatever it is he needs to fix it. I think Finnick and Prim made him nervous, and Frost being Frost just has to freak out.

Neither of the Melarks seemed like a threat. Finn, as he calls himself, seems sort of oblivious and out of the loop. Prim is just to wary of us to be a threat, I mean I applaud her attempt of trying to seem tough but she just looks ridiculous.

"If you would all follow me, I will get someone to tell you your schedules,"Finn said and I nodded.

"Thank you that would be nice,"I said and with a jerk of my head the others followed me.

I walked beside Finn and he talked a little bit about the history of the castle. "This was originaly the castle of Hogwarts where Mrs. Granger went to school, but once my Mom and Dad united the worlds it was transported here for kids to go to school,"Finn explained, I nodded along with everything he said.

Finn opened the big wooden doors and held them open for us all. I looked around there was a big set of stairs that lead up to a room called the Great Hall and over to the right and left of the Great Hall there were stairs.

"Hey John,"Finn called out facing the opposite direction that I was.

I turned around and saw a tall fair skinned boy with blueish greenish eyes. He had a brown leather jacket on that was a little to big for him, but he seemed to have a great attachment to it. "Guys this is John Winchester son of Sam Winchester, he'll tell you guys your schedules,"Finn said and John smiled at Greta who had a light blush on her cheeks.

I laughed under my breath, it looks like Greta has her first crush. "Hi I'm John Winchester son of Sam Winchester,"he said and then stopped talking to keep looking at Greta.

"We got that part Winchester, we need our schedules,"I said snapping him out of his staring contest with Greta.

"Oh yes, sorry. Um...what are your names,"he asked his attention on me.

"Rolland Morgenstern, Greta Hagen, Frost Snow, and Clay Gaea,"I said. Clay didn't technically have a last name so President Snow made his Mom's name his last name.

John looked down at his clip board and nodded. He pulled out four schedules and passed out the schedules. I looked down at my schedule. 1: English, 2: Math, 3: Good Behavior Class, 4: Worlds History, 5: Chemistry, 6: Shadowhunter Training, 7: Foreign Language, 8: Sports court.

"Well I'll see you around,"John said with a nod of his head looking at Greta.

Once he left Frost turned to us. "Who else got Good Behavior Class third period,"he asked and Greta raised her hand and highfived him while Clay and I rolled our eyes.

"Frost you're an idiot,"Clay said leading the way towards the stairs.

I thought about my schedule, I really didn't need the Shadowhunter training class. I could probably beat most adult Shadowhunters in everything. Foreign Language I also don't need since I'm fluent in Latin, French, Spanish, Italian, and German. I'm advance in English, Math, and Chemistry for my age but the one class I did need was Worlds History. I'm very good at Shadowhunter history but I know almost nothing about the other Worlds.

"What did you get for sixth period,"Clay asked me as we climbed the stairs.

"Shadowhunter training, why? What did you get,"I asked him and he sighed.

"Demigod training and I bet you money Frost got weapons training and Greta got an extra science class of some type,"he said with a shrug.

"So basically they have taken some of our culture and made a class out of it. Interesting,"I said softly.

We climbed the stairs until we got to our floor. We walked through the common area where there were quite a few kids but they didn't pay us any mind. "Alright this is where we split meet me back her in twenty minutest,"I said to the boys since me and Greta were sharing a room.

Greta and I walked to the end of our hallway to our room. I opened the door, the room was huge. There were two beds covered in silk sheets, there was a chest at the foot of the bed with a Shadowhunter symbol on it in front of my bed and a bow on the front of Greta's. There were six windows that over looked the grounds, and a two closest, two desks, and two dressers.

"This room isn't bad at all,"I said and she nodded.

"You know what else isn't bad, that John Winchester. He was so cute,"she said with a squeal.

I smirked. "He into you Greta,"I said and she looked at me with her eyes full of hope.

"Really you think so,"she asked and I nodded.

"Totally he thought you were fine,"I said and she sighed with a ridiculous grin on her face.

I sat down on my bed, thinking about this whole ordeal. The only kid at this new school that didn't seem hostile to me and my friends was Finn and he seemed like the kind of person who hit his head against the wall for fun. Tomorrow I was going to meet other Shadowhunters for the first time ever. Maybe I can befriend them and maybe find the Morgenstern sword.

"Come on Greta,"I said standing up. "Let's go meet back up with the boys."


	8. Dinner

**Hey lolamay101 here, thanks again for the reviews and subscriptions. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 8)

(Ronnie's POV)

We met back up with the boys and talked for awhile but pretty soon it was time to eat dinner. Before we left I put a rune on for strength because I smelt a fight, and since I have no idea what these other kids level of fighting skills are. I put the stele back into my boot as I walked next to Frost.

"Hey Ronnie do those runes hurt? I mean, when you draw them onto your skin,"he asked me as we exited the common room.

"It feels like a bee sting but it's worth it,"I said with a shrug as we walked.

"Clay where are we going,"I shouted at him.

"The Great Hall,"he replied leading the way running down the stairs.

Frost and I followed him and Greta silently. In no time we were in the Great Hall, Frost, Greta, Clay, and I stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. There were like a dozen long wooden tables with people all sitting at each of them. I saw someone get up from there seat and come over to us while everyone else milled around.

I recognized this someone, that was John Winchester, lover boy. He stopped in front of us. "Hey you guys would you like to sit with me and my cousins,"he asked and the others looked at me.

Great looks like once again, I have to make the decision. On any other occasion I would have said no but since we needed friends and connections I decided that I had to swallow my pride. "Yes thank you that would be nice,"I said and Greta squealed in delight he led the way back to his table and a boy with blonde hair stood up with on hand behind his back.

He ignored Greta but his eyes stayed on me. I grabbed the hilt of sword, waiting for him to make a move. All of sudden the world became a flurry of motion the boy swung the knife at me and I pulled out my sword and caught it with a bored expression on his face. "Pulling out knives before we even know the person are we,"I asked the blonde hair boy with the blue eyes.

"I don't have to know you to know that you are a demon,"the boy spat and I gave him an amused smirk.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked. Because I'm not a demon, I'm a Shadowhunter and if you would please put the runed knife, which I have no idea how you got, away I would appreciate it,"I said coming back to reality.

Everyone around me was silent and some kids had there mouthes open. John got up from his seat next to Greta slowly and went over to the blonde hair boy. "Bobby Winchester this is Ronnie Morgenstern,"he said slowly introducing us. "She's one of the girls from the island. She's safe, I promise Bobby,"John said and Bobby looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Really then prove it,"he said to his cousin or brother, I don't know which.

"I'll prove it,"I said putting away my sword.

Bobby looked at me with his blue eyes burning with distrust. I got my stele of my boot and showed it to him. "This is called a stele, if I'm a demon it will either kill me or make me explode, and if I'm a mundane then it'll kill me slowly but if I-"

"What's a mundane,"Bobby rudely interrupted.

"A mundane is a regular human,"I explained. "And back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. If I'm a Shadowhunter it will have a good effect on me,"I said and I winced as the stele touched my skin.

I drew the rune slowly, the rune I drew was a fearless rune. I was kind of scared that I was going to ruin my chances here and I could use an extra little boost. I finished the rune with a flourish and Bobby stared at me waiting for some type of look of pain to come across my face. "See no signs of pain and I did not explode. I'm not a demon so put that knife away,"I said firmly and Bobby slowly put the knife away.

He stuck his hand out after John glared at him and the whole room's eyes were on us. "I'm Bobby Winchester, son of Dean Winchester,"he said and I too his hand in mine and shook it firmly.

"I'm Ronnie Morgenstern, daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern,"I said letting go of his hand and I looked at all the kids staring at us.

"As you were,"I said and then I sat down next to Clay.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes leaned over to me. "They're still staring at you,"he said and John rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that Kevin,"John said and then he turned to us.

"That's Kevin, son of the angel Castiel, he's like you a Shadowhunter. But at my home we call them Nephilim, Cas screwed up. He didn't mean to produce Kevin it just happened,"John explained and I nodded in understanding. "He also is a lot like his father and he doesn't really understand humanity and he likes to point out the obvious."

"What's the story behind you and knife boy,"I asked him and I felt Bobby's eyes on me.

"Our fathers are hunters and trained us,"he said simply.

I nodded and soon dinner was served or more like appeared after Mrs. Granger gave her little speech. On my plate was various types of food and none of them we had on the island. I recognized some of them such as potatoes, but there were somethings that I didn't know the name of. Everything was good though, it was so much better then the food on the island.

Greta was in a deep conversation with John who was stuttering on every couple words. Clay was having a conversation with Bobby and was laughing, those two were two peas in pod anyway. They acted almost exactly the same. Frost was talking to Kevin and he seemed pretty happy. I just sat there silently and watched everybody, I already got enough attention for one day.


	9. No Rest For The Wicked

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this chapter is strictly about Clay and Gaea since I felt like we haven't really got what Gaea wanted Clay to do so I gave them a chapter. Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading! I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 9)

(Clay's POV)

I fell into bed with a sigh, I was exhausted. Today was a long one and I didn't really get any sleep last night so now I had to catch up. I closed my eyes and the world began to change into something new.

My vision adjusted and I was in this summer camp type place. There was a pond to my right and cabins made of gold to my left, and a pavilion straight ahead of me. For some reason I felt more powerful then I've ever felt here like I could destroy this whole place with one flick of my hand and not even break a sweat.

"It's nice isn't it,"a sweet voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a tall woman in a long green dress with leaves curling at the sleeves. She had dark brown curly hair that had leaves in it just like mine did, and green eyes. She also had my nose but not my mouth that was the only thing I got from my father.

"It is very nice what is this place,"I asked her and she smiled walk towards me.

"This,"she said gesturing with her hands. "Is camp half blood, it's a camp where demigods like you, could go and be safe from monsters,"she explained and I smiled sadly.

"I don't guess I would ever be allowed to come here,"I said and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure the seven would throw a fit,"she said looking at me.

"What are you doing here Mom, I mean isn't this a waste of the little energy you have,"I said and she ruffled my hair.

"Don't be silly Clay, this is not a waste of my energy. You are one jump away from taking down Percy Jackson and the rest of the seven, you can get revenge for what they did to me. You do want revenge, don't you Clay?" She asked and I nodded, I would do anything to impress my Mom.

"Of course Mom,"I said and she smile warmly at me.

"Good,"she said. "I have a lot to tell you,"she said and I followed her to where the rocks near the lake were.

I sat down and looked at her intently. I haven't spoken to my Mom in years, even though this maybe a dream it was still contact and I was going to savor every second of it.

"There are objects you must get, they belong to the seven and if you want to defeat them you will need the objects,"Mom explained. "The first object is Hepheasts belt, it is in the hands of Leo Vandalez the most annoying and the best inventor demigod to live,"she said and I put that to memory. "The tool belt looks like any other object the best way is to nab it off of him,"she said.

"Alright so a tool belt, what else,"I asked leaning towards my Mom so she knew I was listening to her every word.

"Helen's of Tory mirror it's current owner is Piper Maclean daughter of Aphrodite. She has the power of charms speak so be very careful, her child I think has the mirror now and Leo's child has the belt but I can not be for sure so check on that,"she instructed.

"Does the mirror look like every other mirror,"I asked and she shrugged.

"It is a small silver mirror, with a long silver handle and a round oval frame,"she explained patiently.

"Okay so I need to get a mirror and a tool belt, is there anything else,"I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, you need to get Percy Jackson's son of Poseidon's ball point sword which you already know since that blithering idiot Snow told you, you had to get that,"she said with a roll of her eyes. "The daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chases' Yankee cap, if you get this object first it will help you get the rest of the objects since it has the ability to turn it's wearer invisible,"she said. "The daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace's shield. Be very carefully since it has Medusa's head on it, that can be annoying. The son of Hades, Nick Di'Anglo's sword which can control the dead if used properly."

"Is there anything else I need to get,"I asked her and she shook her head. "Okay so I need to get a tool belt, a mirror, a gold ball point pen that actually turns into a sword, a Yankee's cap that can turn the wearer invisible, a shield with Medusa's head on it, and a death controlling sword. Are you sure I don't need to get anything else,"I asked and she held up a finger.

"Actually you might need one more thing, a bow. One of Artemis' hunters bows. They are very valuable and are very hard to come by these days,"she told me.

Great just great, so first it was just the most famous demigod of all time's sword. Now I had to get six more objects, wonderful. But I guess that fit the prophecy of seven, seven objects. This mission was going to be so much harder then I thought.

"Is there anything you can tell me that might help me get all these objects without dying,"I asked and she sighed.

"I never said this was going to be easy Clay,"Mom said and I gave her a dubious look and she let out a breath. "What I can tell you is get close to the other demigods there I think most of the seven's children go to your school. You just have to gain there trust and run with it,"Mom said with her green eyes sparkling. "But do be careful this is almost like a game of chess except you and your friends are the players. And do get the help of that Ronnie, she will most definitely be of help to you,"she said.

So not only did I have to evade death and steal seven valuable objects I have to work with Ronnie too. Great. Ronnie and I are a good time but she's just to good at what she does and she's a butt about it so she's not easy to work with. Oh well, I'll just have to make it work.

"I have to go now Clay it is almost time for you to wake up. Do not fail me,"she said and then she disappeared in a ball of green shimmering light.

"Nice talking to you too Mom,"I said and then all of a sudden it felt like someone yanked me out of my dreamworld.

All of sudden I was sitting bolt right up in bed in a pool of sweat and panting. Demigod dreams, they are just so much fun. Especially the ones when your mother tells you you have to steal all this really valuable and people would kill you if you touch it stuff. I just love those don't you? That's just what a kid wants to hear. Looks today was going to be fantastic, especially since I had to swallow my pride and ask Ronnie Morgenstern for help. There is just no rest for the wicked, is there?


	10. Morning

**Hey lolamay101 here, so we are now at chapter ten! I wanted to give Greta a chapter from her POV. The next chapter will be all about there school day, if you have any ideas of characters I might want to add besides the Winchesters and the Melarks please don't be afraid to suggest. Thanks for reading. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 10)

(Greta's POV)

"Greta,"Ronnie yelled. "Get up we have class in two hours and we need to eat, get ready, and brush our teeth. Not including finding where our classroom is,"she yelled and I tucked the pillow on my ears.

I know Ronnie's used to the whole let's go on an adventure before 8 a.m thing but I'm not. I am not a morning person, in fact I hate mornings. I try to sleep through them I sometimes wake up at noon but my Dad usual doesn't allow that.

"Ronnie go kill something, and leave me alone,"I moaned into the pillow. I was not going to let Ronnie Morgenstern run my life, I was tired and I was going to keep sleeping.

"Come on Greta get your lazy butt out of bed,"she growled, Ronnie was definitely not thrilled at my resistance.

"Bite me,"I snapped at her getting fed up.

Little did I know she'd actually do it. She bit my arm really hard, like if blood could come out of it it probably would. "Hey! Ronnie, what are you three?" I whined sitting up in bed

"No just smart,"she said giving me a grin.

I looked at Ronnie she was already dressed in her Shadowhunter uniform that she calls gear and had all her knives ready to go and sharp utensils. I got out of bed and I stretched my arms and legs that were stiff from being in bed. "You have ten minutest to get ready then we're getting the boys up,"she said sitting on her bed with a brown book with a weird symbol on it.

"Why does one of my best friends have to be a Shadowhunter,"I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that,"Ronnie called from across the room.

"Of course you did,"I muttered under my breath.

I looked around in my drawer for my blinged out lab coat, I really like shiny things but jewels and glitter has to be my favorite. No one on the Island appreciated it, they said scientist don't wear bling lab coats. Well I'm starting a new fashion trend, now all I needed to do was find the pants and bracelet to match.

Once I was all matching and Ronnie was done rushing me we finally set out to go wake up the boys. "Did you really have to wear that much shiny stuff, it's blinding,"Ronnie complained.

"First of all it called bling and second of all coming from the girl who wears all black, I bet it is,"I replied and she rolled her eyes as we kept creeping down the hall trying not to wake anyone.

Ronnie was the best at it, sometimes you couldn't even hear her feet when she was sprinting. Now she was just soundless, she might have put a rune on for that but I didn't see her pick up her glowing knife thing. I am the opposite of Ronnie, my feet are like elephant feet and I am not athletic like her. She is the poster child for athleticism while I'm the kid sitting in the back looking at test tubes.

"Greta hurry up,"she hissed at me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming,"I said walking across the hallway so I could be next to Ronnie.

Ronnie was standing in front of a wooden door that I guess was the boys. She reached into her boot and pulled out one of her drawing knives. She began to draw what she calls a rune, a little bit in front of the door. After she drew the weird squiggle she pushed it forward and the door opened.

Ronnie strutted into the room, and Clay was on his feet shirtless and in his boxers. When he saw me and Ronnie his eyes widen and he grabbed his sheet and wrapped it around himself. "What the heck Ronnie ever heard of knocking,"Clay asked hugging his sheet to his chest

"Where's Frost,"she asked looking around the room.

Clay gave me a look of disbelief. "Hey don't look at me. She got me up ten minutest ago,"I said with a small yawn.

"Frost get up,"Ronnie yelled at the pile of sheets that was Frost on his bed.

Frost just kept on snoring, he had always been a heavy sleeper. He could sleep anywhere at any time, he just had to close his eyes and he was out like a light.

"Clay get dressed while I pull Frost out of bed,"Ronnie commanded and Clay rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother,"he replied going over to his dresser and pulling out his clothes.

Meanwhile Ronnie had taken a hold of Frost's feet and was in the process of pulling him out of bed. "Greta come help me,"she said her face contorted in a straining look.

That's when I realized Frost was holding onto the bed, he was not happy that Ronnie was trying to pull him out of his slumber. I went over beside Ronnie and she moved over so I could grab one of his feet. "On the count of three we pull him off, okay?"

I nodded gripping Frost's feet as hard as I could. "1, 2, 3,"Ronnie cried and we yanked Frost as hard as we could.

"Ughh,"Frost moaned from his place on the floor where he had landed in a clump of sheets. "What happened,"he asked looking up and Ronnie and he let out a shriek.

"Good morning Frosty, nice boxers by the way,"Ronnie said in a teasing tone.

"Ronnie what is wrong with you! It's like 5 in the morning,"Frost cried and Ronnie laughed.

"Frost it's 6:30 a.m and breakfast is at seven so you have thirty minutest to get up and get yourself together,"Ronnie said helping him to his feet.

"Yeah yeah,"he muttered going over to his dresser.

I walked back over to Clay who was writing something down and muttering to himself. He was muttering about the number seven for some odd reason. So we had Ronnie the morning bird, Clay who's losing it, Frost who was half asleep, and me. We are quite a group.


	11. On Our Best Behavior

**Hey lolamay101 here, so the next chapter will just have Ronnie's and Clay's POV since they have the whole not all the way human thing. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 11)

(Ronnie's POV)

I have made it through first and second period without a problem, I just got quite a few stares and glares. Which I guess those are to be expected, since for one my Dad is a villain and two I am a Shadowhunter with runes all over my arms.

Right now I was going to this so called Good Behavior Class which some poor soul will be stuck with all the juvenile delinquents alone for an hour. This was going to be so much fun, I smirked to myself.

I walked into a class room with four desk it looks like I was the second one here, Clay was sitting at a desk already tapping his pencil on his desk while looking all around the room. I guess his ADHD is acting up, like most demigods Clay has ADHD and dyslexia but he usually can rein it in and not look all over the place while tapping his pencil.

I sat down next to him, silently. He didn't even notice me, he was to busy looking every direction while tapping his pencil. I snatched the pencil and grabbed his face. "Hey! Ronnie what are you doing,"he snapped at me.

"Helping you focus, I can tell your ADHD is acting up,"I said letting his face go and I gave him back his pencil.

"Yeah I have been like a space cadet all day,"he said with a laugh. "This school is not like the one at home,"he said with a sigh.

I nodded in agreement, this school was definitely different. "Do you miss it,"I asked him.

"What?"

"Home stupid. Do you miss the island,"I asked searching for his eyes.

"A little, the whole I'm far away from home and my parents hasn't kicked in yet,"he said and I got what he was saying. It looks like someone had a ruff night last night.

"Gaea visited you didn't she,"I asked and he stared straight forward not answering. "She did! What did she say,"I said looking at him.

Then of course the bell rang. "I'll tell you later,"he whispered.

The door opened and a man with black hair and blue eyes came flying in. He had Shadowhunters marks and wore gear. "By the angel,"I muttered under my breath.

I knew this guy anywhere, Dad talked about him a good amount. He said he was a prick and a stickler. It's, drum roll please...Alec Lightwood! He was going to be my Good Behavior teacher. Great just great.

He set his stuff down and began to write on the board. He wrote Good Behavior Class and underneath it he wrote Mr. Lightwood. He then turned around and looked at us, he looked at me and just stared with shock on his face. "You know it's rude to stare,"I said and he shook his head.

"Sorry,"he muttered. "Where are the others,"he asked looking at Clay.

"Probably lost and are trying to find there way here,"Clay said grinning at him.

He sighed. "Alright well that's no reason why can't start. Let's get to know each other a little bit,"he said nervously and I rolled my eyes. "I'm Mr. Lightwood, I am a Shadowhunter."

Clay rolled back his shoulders and yawned. "I'm Clay the son of Gaea, and I'm a demigod and a juvenile delinquent,"he said and I gave a little laugh.

Lightwood then turned to me. "I think you already know who I am,"I said looking into his eyes. "I'm Rolland Morgenstern, Ronnie for short, I am the daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern,"I said fingering the ring on the chain that I wore around my neck.

"And also a juvenile delinquent,"Clay added with a smirk.

"Yeah and that too, plus a whole lot of other things,"I said with a shrug.

The door slammed opened and Frost rushed in red faced and plopped himself down next to me with Greta close behind. "And you are,"Lightwood asked Frost.

"Frost Snow, son of President Snow,"Frost said pulling a pencil out of his pocket.

"And I'm Greta the daughter of Gunther Hagen,"Greta said pulling out a notebook and a pencil.

"They are also juvenile delinquents,"Clay said in all seriousness.

Mr. Lightwood looked very uncomfortable in front of all us. Even Frost, who was as red as a tomato right now. "Frost your fly is down,"I whispered to him and he looked down and pulled up the zipper growing even more red.

"Alright well let's get started,"Mr. Lightwood said taking the chalk and he started to write on the chalk board.

The board read Rules And Etiquette In A Classroom. He put the chalk down and looked at us all. "Does anyone have any ideas about how you should act in a classroom,"he asked and Clay raised his hand. Mr. Lightwood pointed at him.

"When you have an answer say it so people think you are smart,"Clay said and I had to hold in laughter.

"Um...close,"Mr. Lightwood said, but he said it more like a question then a statement. "You would probably want to raise your hand first,"he said while writing raise your hand.

That's how the class mostly went, we acted clueless like our parents totally corrupted us. It was really funny to watch Mr. Lightwood grow paler and paler as the class went on. This had to be most fun we've had in awhile, nothing could beat how Lightwood looked.

Finally the bell rang and Mr. Lightwood let out a relieved breath. "Okay class dismissed we'll pick this back up tomorrow,"he muttered.

I quickly packed up my stuff the next class I had was Worlds History which I'm sure was going to be boring but 6th period I had Shadowhunter training. Now that was going to be interesting, Dad probably was the best trainer there is but I'll see what the instruction is like. Who knows? Maybe I won't kick everybody's butt.


	12. Introductions

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you for the reviews and for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 12)

(Ronnie's POV)

"Next,"I called after the girl I just beat scurried off with fear in her eyes.

The teacher, Jace Herondale, stood there watching me. Dad told me about him too, the best Shadowhunter in his generation and my Dad's biggest enemy. I don't know how they managed to get him to be the teacher, probably bribery. He probably saw us as just a bunch of ankle biters.

"That's it, you've beaten all the girls,"said one of the boys who was watching.

"Well then pretty boy do you want to get your little butt out here and throw down. Because if I remember the rules correctly it's fight till you lose,"I said looking back at Herondale and he nodded. "And I haven't lost."

The boy sighed and came out onto the mat a nervous glint in his eye. I got into my fighting stance and he got into his. His was very wobbly and kept backing away when I crept forward. "Move out of the way Ramon,"a boy with strawberry blonde and gold eyes said pushing the boy out of the way.

"Jonathan Herondale, and you are,"the boy, Jonathan Herondale, asked.

So this was the teachers son. I had to beat this guy, for my family, for my honor. "Your worst nightmare,"I replied and I heard a few snickers.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow at me but I just got into my fighting stance bouncing on my toes waiting for him to make a move. All of a sudden a blur of movement came at me I carefully dodged him, and everyone gasped. "No one can dodge Jonathan like that,"they whispered to each other.

I darted in as fast he went and clipped him with a punch on the collar bone. He backed up a pace and I retreated over and kept bouncing on my toes. He came back in and I stepped to the side and he ran right by me. It was almost like he was a bull charging, he just kept coming.

I whipped around so I was facing the same direction he was. He came rushing to the right of me and then faked left and came back and went right, but I was ready that was the first trick I was taught.

I remember that lesson well, I started training when I was 6, and that was what Dad taught me to do. He had told me, 'Ronnie you are small not like other Shadowhunters so you need to use your brain to fool them and you can win.' I was fascinated by his lesson and I kept practicing and I finally got it down.

This guy was a little to cocky and a little to sloppy. He was using all of his energy coming at me and wasn't giving me a chance to strike. That might work for him most of the time since all these Shadowhunters fight the same way, aggressive and they didn't use there brains when they fought. See I could dodge all day, that doesn't tire me out, but attacking like he was might. He was an animal.

He stood there panting while I wasn't even sweating. Now was the time to make my time to be aggressive. I rushed him and sent a round house kick to his gut, my foot got right into that spot. He winced in pain and he shook his head. I kept the space between us small so I could get as many kicks and punches on him as I could. I kicked, jabbed and blocked, both of us were like a flurry of motion.

It was interesting how he used so much energy in the beginning and still have some left at the end. It was explosive his motions, they met mine the both of us trying to best the other. This has to be the most intense fight I have been in yet.

Finally I started to see flaws in his stance and his punches began to get weaker. Now it was time to finish him of, with one slick move I had tripped him and he was on the ground. I quickly put my boot on his chest, almost at his neck, he thrashed around for a couple seconds but when he found out I'm stronger then I look he stopped. He looked murderous and tapped the ground twice and I let him up.

There was complete silence for a second and then the bell rang signaling that sixth period was over. "Hey you," Herondale called out to me.

"Yes Mr. Herondale,"I asked him still standing on the mat, trying not to show the anger I felt underneath my skin.

"What is your name, I knew you were a new student but I have no idea where from or anything,"he said his face full of intense curiosity.

I had to smile I couldn't wait to see his reaction when I told him who I was. "I am Rolland Morgenstern the daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern. I am from the Island of The Villains,"I said and he laughed.

"That's a good one, I doubt that Sebastian found a girl to get into bed with him since he's a nutcase, so who are you really,"he asked and I clenched my fists.

"I really am Sebastian Morgenstern's daughter sir,"I said trying to keep a smile on my face. I unclenched my fist and took a small breath in my through my nose and I let it out.

His smile faded into a thin line on his face when he realized that I wasn't pulling his leg. "Oh, I'm sorry,"he said and I shrugged.

"It's alright, you didn't know sir,"I said and I left him staring after me as I walked away from him.

(Clay's POV)

I was outside with the demigod class, there was about ten of us, maybe eleven I'm not positive. I have already found the seven demigods children and they have three of the objects, the ball point sword, the mirror, and the tool belt.

One of the Jackson twins (they're identical) have it, I think Julie is her name. She welded that sword with pride. The mirror was with the Maclean boy, Peter, he kept looking into it and muttering to himself. The tool belt belonged to a girl name Riley, she had dark hair and eyes that looked like thunder.

A whistle was blown and we all gathered around this guy who was half horse and half human. I've seen a lot of weird things in my life, but this had to be one of the weirdest. "In honor of welcoming our new friend Clay we will be having capture the flag,"he said and everyone but me cheered.

"The captains are Poseidon and Hades,"he said and both of the twins went up and stood to one side while a boy with black hair stood to the other side holding a black sword, the death sword.

"We'll take Athena and Zues,"one of the twins said and two kids crept forward.

"I'll take the new kid and Hepheastus,"said the boy with the dark hair, I went and stood next to him.

"We'll take Aphrodite,"said both of the twins.

"Alright heroes you have ten minutest to suit up,"the horseman said.

"Riley, help new guy suit up,"the Hades boy commanded and a girl started dragging me to a shed.

She flung it open and grabbed a breast plate that looked about my sized and shoved it at me. I quickly put it on, and then she handed me a sword. "If anyone comes at you fight back,"was all that she said before she jogged back to the hades kid with me right behind her.

"Over here guys,"said a dark skinned boy standing next to the pale dark haired one. "New kid you'll guard the flag which me and Will have already hid,"he said, giving Riley, who was also helping guard coordinates.

Pretty soon we broke off, me scrambling Riley who knew what she was doing when I didn't. We came upon to an area with a bunch of trees and in the center was a green flag. "Stand to the right new boy, I'll take the left."

I did what she said and a few seconds later a loud whistle was blown and I heard yells and screams. Then all of a sudden the twins ran through the trees. "Nico's an idiot,"Riley yelled getting her sword ready.

"I got it,"I said and I sent a wave of earth directly towards the twins, they each jumped out of the way.

"How are you doing that,"Riley shrieked as I tried to hit one of the twins with a rock.

"I'm the son of Gaea I can control the earth,"I explained as I tried to hit them with another wave of earth.

I was really tearing up the trees, there was one that was lopsided and another that's roots were coming out of the ground. I would of felt bad for the trees but I was to busy to care at the moment.

The twins and I went back in forth, me throwing chunks of ground at them and they would dodge them and scream that it wasn't fair that I got to use my powers and they didn't.

Pretty soon there were three long whistles Riley tapped me on the shoulder. "That means the games over,"she informed me.

"Oh, I better fix this then,"I said and with a few swoops of my hands I got things looking somewhat how we found it.

Riley and I silently walked back meeting Nico and Will who were holding up a blue flag triumphantly. "We got the flag guys,"Will yelled waving the flag.

"We have eyes Will, we can see believe it or not,"Riley said with a smile. "You guys should see his defending skills he's awesome."

"Really,"Nico asked with his eyebrows raised. "Demonstrate for us will you,"he asked and I shrugged.

I made a small wave of earth go by and Nico and Will looked at each other. "Dude what are you,"Will asked with his brown eyes wide.

"I am the son of Gaea,"I said with a shrug.

Nico and Will paled while Riley just shook her head. That ended our little conversation. I don't blame them for reacting the way they did since my mother almost killed all of there parents. And I don't even want friends that are demigods, I need to steal one thing from each of them, it's just better that we are not friends. If we have to be in a class together fine, but I was not going to talk to them outside of class though.


	13. Dodge Ball, The Greatest Game There Is

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I would like to say thank you for the reviews and for reading. So I am going to pair up our child villains and I was wondering who do you think will go good together. I have already worked out one pair but for the rest of them I need help. Don't worry though, they haven't lost focus on there big mission, I just want to give them a little something though. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 13)

(Greta's POV)

It was the last period of the day and it was called sports court. Luckily Ronnie, Frost, and Clay were in this class too, so I wouldn't be alone. Also it's good because all of them are three times as athletic as I am. I am the brains of the operation, not the muscle.

A short man in a blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and a blue and red sweat band around his head blew his whistle. "Hey,"a male voice said from beside me.

I look over and saw John he was standing with Kevin and Bobby. "Hey, John." I said cheerfully.

So it looks like this sports thing won't suck completely, and we were in doors so that is always a plus. We were in the gym, there had to be about thirty of us. "For of those who are new, I am Dean Winchester but you can call me Coach Dean,"he said with a serious expression on his face.

I looked at John who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "That's your uncle right,"I asked.

"Unfortunately yes that crazy old fart is my uncle,"he said and I giggled.

Mr. Winchester swung around and looked at John with his green eyes. "Johnny do you have anything to share with the class,"Mr. Winchester asked John who rolled his eyes in return.

"No Uncle Dean, I don't have any wisdom to share,"he replied and the class snickered.

Mr. Winchester gave him the watch your mouth look and turned back to the class. "We are going to play one of the greatest games of all time-"

"Here it comes,"John muttered.

"Dodge ball, split into two even teams. Key word here people, even. Now get to work," Mr. Winchester commanded with a jerk of his hand.

"Come on,"John said grabbing my hand, we went to one side of the gym together.

Clay was also on my team though but he kept focusing on Ronnie. He would stare at her like he wanted to hit her so bad, I guess they got into a fight or something.

"Alright," Mr. Winchester said pouring out two bags of big red balls. "On the whistle,"he stepped back and he blew the whistle and everything went crazy.

John rushed forward leaving me just standing there. He came running back holding two red balls. I shot a glance at Clay who had just got hit by Ronnie it looked like and was already out. "Damn it Ronnie,"he yelled across the gym.

"Hey watch your language," Mr. Winchester called to Clay as Clay went to sit down.

I can't believe I lasted longer then Clay! That's amazing, I haven't even moved and Clay still got hit faster then I did. I am so amazed.

"Here Greta take the ball and if one comes at you hold the ball up to block it,"John instructed and I nodded.

"Okay,"I said just standing there with wide eyes not really knowing what I should do.

John kept moving his feet and throwing balls at people, and he's a pretty good shot. He got his cousin and Kevin out he even got close to getting Ronnie out but she was to fast for him. He tried to get Frost but Frost is just to hard to get since he was dashing all over the place like a skittish dog.

I watched John throw another ball at a kid but he missed and then all of a sudden a ball came flying towards me. I froze like a deer in headlights, I had no clue what to do. All I had was a ball in my hand what am I supposed to do with it? Am I supposed to throw it at the flying ball?

It was like slow motion, I felt the ball hit my face and it threw me back. I fell to the ground and I felt the red ball slipped out of my hand. "Ow,"I muttered touching my nose and I took my finger back and I came out with blood.

"Greta,"John cried kneeling down next to me. "Are you okay? Come on let's get you back to the nurse,"he said putting my arm around his shoulder.

A boy with strawberry blonde hair threw a ball and it hit John in the side. John glared at him his face full of fury. He reached down to pick up a ball with his free hand but I put my arm out. "Don't John, be the better man,"I said and he sighed as he helped me out of the gym.

"He's just such a jerk,"John cried with his blue-green eyes looking like storm clouds.

"Who is he anyway,"I asked him as we walked along the hallway.

"His name is Jonathan Herondale he's a Shadowhunter, and he's very cocky because his Dad is one of the best Shadowhunters in the history of the Shadowhunters,"he said with a roll of his eyes.

John was so cute when he did that. He's not like the boys at home or even Snow or Frost. He was kind, funny, sweet, and caring, he was something special.

"Here we are, the nurse,"he said helping me in.

A lady in a lab coat turned around and looked at us when she saw John she sighed. "What did you do now John,"she asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Sky, Uncle Dean thought it would be a grand idea if we played dodge ball,"he replied sitting me down on one of the two beds on in the office.

The office had serval cabinets, a sink, and tables with various tables. John was sitting next to me while the plump nurse, Mrs. Sky ran around getting things together. "Here honey, hold this on your nose,"she said giving me a gazes to hold.

I did as she said while John spectated. "That's Vee Sky, she's Nephilim like Kevin but a different type,"John explained and I smiled.

"I didn't know there were types,"I said and he nodded from his spot next to me.

"Oh yes, it's all very complicated,"he said with a laugh, his light brown hair getting into his eyes so he had to get it out.

Mrs. Sky came back over to me and John once the bleeding of my nose stopped. She felt my nose and looked at it and probed me. "Alright you're good,"she said cheerfully.

John and I thanked her and as we exited the bell rang. "Here I'll walk you back to your room,"he said offering me his hand.

"Thanks,"I said taking it.

He guided me through hallways and up the endless stairs to where my room was. "How did you know where it was,"I asked him, I didn't even tell him.

"I might have watched you go into it last night,"he said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

I laughed. "Thanks for helping me today I appreciate it,"I said putting the key in to unlock my door.

"Hey Greta?" He asked as I turned the key.

"Yeah,"I asked as I pushed open the door.

"Do you want to eat with me tonight? I know a great place away from the chaos, insanity, and everything in between,"he said and I turned around to face him.

John looked a little red in the cheeks but it just made him look even cuter. "I would love too,"I said and he let out a relieved breath.

"Okay I'll pick you up here at six,"he said and I gave him an enthusiastic nod.

"Alright I'll see you at six,"I said and he gave me a toothy grin as I shut the door.


	14. Don't Mess With Shadowhunters

**Hey lolamay101 here, first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and for reading! This is kind of more of serious chapter, and yeah. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 14)

(Ronnie's POV)

I watched as Jonathan Herondale aimed a ball at my best friend, I started to sprint over to him to intercept it but he winked at me and threw it right at Greta's face. I had to watch as Jonathan's ball hit her in the nose, and knock her to the ground. Luckily John was there, he put one arm around to support her and started carrying her out of the gym and then all of a sudden a ball flew past me and hit John in the waist. I whipped my around to see Jonathan Herondale highfiving his friend.

Frost started running towards me and I grabbed him by his blue shirt. "That guy, Jonathan Herondale just hit Greta in the nose and hit John as he was trying to help her!" I exclaimed to Frost and he tried to break free of my grasp.

"Ronnie, I'm little busy right now but we can deal with it later,"he said his voice cracking the whole time.

I sighed, and let runner boy go. It looks like I was going to have to deal with Jonathan Herondale myself. I walked right up to him and he turned to face me with an arrogant glint in his eye. "What was that Herondale? You took out one of my best friends and you tried to take out John who was helping her,"I exclaimed and Jonathan crossed his arms which I could see the strength and energy runes on them.

"Greta Hagen is a villain her Dad ruined one of my friends parents lives,"he stated and I gave him an irritable look.

"So you don't even know her? I know Greta she's kind, nice, sweet, caring-"

"I don't even know you actually,"he interrupted me. "Tell me girl that beat me in a fight what is your name?"

"My name,"I started out, and I knew he was not going to like the answer but I was going to give it to him anyway. "Is Rolland Morgenstern daughter of-"

I didn't get to finish because all of a sudden I was punched in the face. My head swung back and I felt the sting if the punch that was probably going to need an Iratze later. I righted myself again and he had pulled out a seraph blade. "Gabriel,"I heard him whisper into it.

"Okay calm down,"I said but it was to late he was already coming at me with the seraph.

I heard people screaming and the dropping of balls but that didn't matter. It was only me and Jonathan who I was not about to fight and kill because if I get close enough to his Dad he'll probably tell me about the other Morgenstern sword.

I dodged Jonathan and pulled out my sword so I could block his attacks. He came at me again and I caught his blade with mine. "Stop fighting like a coward, Morgenstern,"he growled spitting my name out like it was some kind of vile poison.

"We are scaring people Jonathan put that blade away,"I said and he shook his head with a laugh.

"No you deserve to die you are a monster, a killer,"he said and I shook my head with a sigh.

"You have no idea who I am,"I replied and then I heard a whistle blown and the running of feet.

"Alright break it up, both of you put your toys away,"Coach Dean said I did what he asked but Jonathan just stared at him.

Coach Dean looked at him but still Jonathan would not yield. "I will not put my blade away because she is a monster. She has Sebastian Morgenstern's blood running through her veins,"he announced and there were a few gasp from the Shadowhunters in this room and seraph blade began to light up.

I turned to the side where the gym door was and I began to sprint with Jonathan running right behind. I took a sharp left and sprinted past three classrooms, I looked back and four Shadowhunters were hard on my heels. "Great just great, way to make friends Ronnie,"I muttered to myself as I ran.

I ran upstairs and took a right I was going at top speed now, trying to get some space between me and them. I saw a dead end and I cursed, of course there was a dead end. I stood at the end of the hall way and I pulled a seraph blade out of belt. "Raphael,"I whispered to it just like I had done the other day.

The Shadowhunters finally caught up with me, and I recognized them. Jonathan had taken this boy with black hair's place in fighting me, Roman I think is what his name is. The other girl I also knew, I was the challenger because she started out as champion, that's what Mr. Herondale put her as. She beat like two girls and then it was my time to take a swing at it. The other girl I didn't know but she looked like Jonathan.

"Look guys the coward has finally decided to fight,"Jonathan said and I rolled my eyes while three out of four of them snickered.

"Jonathan I'm not too sure about this man,"Roman said and Jonathan turned and looked at him.

"And why not? Her blood has ruined lives, it needs to end,"he stated and I held my seraph blade out.

Jonathan crept forward with his seraph blade and I spun mine in my hand letting him know that I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. Jonathan smirked at me. "I'll try to make it quick so you won't feel much pain,"he said and I looked at him irritably.

"I am no dying today,"I said but he just laughed and lunged at me with his friends, even Roman joined in but he did not look happy about it.

I felt a seraph blade cut through the skin on my arm and I winced as I blocked another one of Jonathan's blows. I felt a seraph blade cut near my stomach and one on my leg. I blocked what I could but there was just to many of them.

I disarmed Roman and one of the girls but they still fought. I tried to break out of the circle and run but I was just pushed back and cut. I leaned against the wall and slid down it protecting my neck with my hands so they couldn't slit my throat.

The world began to fade around me, I was just barley holding onto conciseness. "Hey,"I heard a voice yell that sounded like Jonathan's. "We need to go guys I hear people coming,"Jonathan yelled and they began to run away, leaving me to bleed.

I weakly reached for my stele. I got it out of my boot and winced at the pain. I was all cut up, arms, legs, and I had one cut on my face. "Son of a,"I heard a male voice said and I looked up to see Coach Dean kneeling beside me.

"Shadowhunter,"I muttered. "Get a Shadowhunter,"I said and I coughed.

"They're on there way,"he said and I heard pounding of feet and I held my seraph blade up just in case.

"What happened here? Dean what happened,"Mr. Lightwood asked and Mr. Herondale knelt beside me.

"Never thought you would be helping someone as vile and poisonous as me,"I asked him and he looked at me with his golden eyes filled with confusion as he tool a stele out of his jacket. "I know what you guys think of me,"I said with a cough. "You think I'm a monster."

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"he said drawing on iratze. "Hold still and stop talking,"he commanded and I did what he asked.

"Was it Jonathan that attacked you,"Mr. Lightwood asked me and I just looked straight ahead.

I was not going to rat Jonathan out because I wanted to deal with him myself. "Answer his question,"Mr. Herondale said not fazed that Mr. Lightwood was talking about his son.

"I don't know,"I said lying through my teeth.

"Do you know what they look like,"he asked and I shrugged.

"They looked like Shadowhunters,"I said wincing at the pain of the stele.

"I did see several of the ankle biters with those light up wands you guys poke each other with,"Coach Dean said and Mr. Lightwood rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"Do you know who they are,"he asked him and Coach Dean shook his head.

"By the angel,"Mr. Lightwood said irritably. "Can any of you remember anything,"he asked and I shook my head keeping with my clueless act.

Mr. Herondale leaned in towards me. "I know a good liar when I see one,"he said with a wink.

How did he know I was lying? Not even my close friends knew when I was lying. Only my Dad knew and I knew he was enemies with this guy but I doubt he knows any of my Dad's secrets. "Now let's get you back to your room, I suggest you stay into night,"Mr. Lightwood said and I nodded as Mr. Herondale helped me to my feet.


	15. Dinner For Two

**Hey lolamay101 here, first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

 **DISCLIAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG THAT IS USED OR DESCENDANTS**

(Chapter 15)

(Greta's POV)

I stood outside of my room in Ronnie's Shadowhunter gear pants that I stole from her stuff, and a blue shirt. Ronnie had come back from eighth period with a bunch of runes on her skin. When I asked her about it she didn't answer, she just sat on her bed with her black eyes full of thought.

"Hey there,"John said cheerfully holding a brown picnic basket. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, getting hit won't kill me,"I replied teasingly and he scratched his head.

"Shall we,"he asked and I nodded as he led the way out of the common room.

I followed him through the stone hallways. He was humming some type of music that I had no clue what he was humming. "What are you humming,"I asked him and he turned his head and smiled at me with his pearl white teeth.

"It's a Kansas song, Uncle Dean loves the band. Whenever we go anywhere he blasts it through the Impala,"he said with a smile.

Some of the words he said were strange. I'm not sure what an Impala is or who a Kansas is. "What's Kansas and what an Impala,"I asked him and he gasped.

"You've never heard of Kansas,"he said with shock written all over his face. "I've been listening to Kansas songs ever since I was in my mothers womb,"he said and I gave a small laugh.

"I'm an island girl remember? We don't have the things you have here, and that includes Kansas',"I said and he frowned at me as we walked.

"I guess you guys have it rough on the island,"he said and I sighed, I knew this was going to come up.

"Yeah but it's home. This is like a vacation, a dream,"I said spreading my fingers out and he laughed.

"So going to United Worlds Prep is your dream,"he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No silly being here, seeing a different world,"I explained and he smiled at me slightly.

"Okay close your eyes and take my hand, we're almost there,"he said, at first I was hesitant but then I remember that this was John.

I closed my eyes and held my hands out and he took them. His hands were ruff and had lots of callouses on them like he did a lot of work with them, such as sailing or lifting something heavy. I heard a door open and John guiding me, I felt the end of summer heat hit my face and my feet crunched on newly fallen leaves. "You can open your eyes now,"John said and I slowly opened my eyes and gasped.

The place was beautiful there was a small space of beautiful green grass with a red and white picnic blanket on it, and beside it was a black car that looked fairly old. There was a tree under the car with it's red and orange leaves looking beautiful in the evening light. "It's beautiful John,"I said and a light red blush came onto his cheeks.

"I thought you would like it,"he said sheepishly. "Come on, let's sit down,"he said gently grabbing my hand.

John and I walked over to the red and white blanket hand and hand. I sat down next to him and he opened up the picnic basket. He took out three containers and two bags with two sandwiches in it. "I hope you like BLT's,"he said handing me a sandwich bag.

"I'll just have to try it,"I said opening up the bag and pulled out the sandwich.

I placed it in my mouth and began to chew. It was the best thing I've ever tasted, there was this yummy meat inside of it, with lettuce and a red slice of something. "This is so good,"I said and he blushed. "Thank you."

"It really wasn't any trouble,"he said and he pulled out a container out and opened it up. "If you liked that, you'll like these. They're strawberries,"he said and I reached into the container and grabbed them.

They were a red color with little black seeds all around it with a green stem at the top. I took a bite of the heart shaped fruit and sweet juices immediately hit my mouth. "Mmm...that's really good,"I said reaching for another one.

John laughed. "I'm glad you like it,"he said.

John and I talked and laughed as we ate. It was so nice having someone else to talk to besides Frost, Clay, and Ronnie. I loved my friends but sometimes I needed a break, and we've known each other sense before we could talk. So it's nice, every once and awhile to get a break. "So tell me, about your family,"I said and he smiled.

"Well I come from a long line of Hunters, demon, monster and anything evil we take down,"he said his blueish-greenish eyes sparkling. "My Dad, Sam Winchester, is a Hunter full time with Cas. Cas is an angel who fell to earth after rebelling against heaven more then once,"John explained leaning back. "The school was out of options for a P.E teacher that could handle everyone so they went to my Uncle Dean who accepted because he didn't trust us to be alone at boarding school,"he finished and I smiled, John had a nice family.

"Do you go hunting with your Dad,"I asked and he sighed.

"I do sometimes, but I don't like too. It's Bobby who likes to hunt but we are all trained in hunting Kevin included, but he hunts differently,"he said. "Kevin since he has some angel blood in him he has some powers that help him and he only uses angelic weapons,"he said and I nodded as I processed this.

"Wow, you have such a cool family,"I said and he shrugged.

"I guess so, what about you? Tell me about yours,"he said and I took a deep breath.

Part of me knew I shouldn't tell John anything about my family but another part of me knew that telling him would make me feel good. "My Dad is a genetic recombinant scientist, and I have no clue who my Mom is. I haven't even met her. I am a only child and I am really good at science and that's about it,"I said, I didn't have that really interesting of a family. Not like John's.

"Really? What does your Dad recombinant,"he asked and I sighed. I just knew he would ask questions.

"People and other animals, like for example one of his experiments was 98% human and 2% bird,"I said and John paled a bit.

"Oh...that's cool I guess,"he said, when I'm sure he wanted to say. What's wrong with your Dad? "Here I'll show you that Kansas song,"he said and he went into the black car and started pressing buttons.

All of a sudden a song began to blast through it. "Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more,"the car sang and John smiled when it stopped and there was just the instrumental part.

When the next verse of the song came on John sang with it. "Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. My eyes could see I still was a blind man and my mind can see I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming I can hear them say!" John sang his voice coming out deep and the chorus came back on.

John's voice was deep but it was sweet to listen too. He was a good singer, the song went on for about five minutest and he sang along with every word. Once the song was over I clapped for him, he was wonderful. "Wow, you were great,"I said happily and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks,"he said the body space between us was very limited.

He took his hands and put them in my hair his green/blue eyes filled with anticipation, hope, and nerves. He slowly leaned in and I met him in the middle. His lips slowly touched mine and he kissed me gently and I kissed him back. He smelled of aftershave and soap, and he was so very gentle.

We pulled away slowly looking into each others eyes as the warmth filled each of us up. Someone whistled from behind us and I turned my head to see Mr. Winchester standing there smirking at us. "Way to score Johnny,"he said and John let me go growing a pink color. "You did good player."

Now I was red in the face. Mr. Winchester hummed to himself as he got what he needed out of the car and left. "I expect my car to be parked back in it's usual spot,"he said and John nodded.

"It will be Uncle Dean,"John said and Mr. Winchester left. "Come on, let's get you back upstairs."


	16. After Hours

**Hey lolamay101 here, first off as always, thank you for the reviews, the subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you guys like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 16)

(Ronnie's POV)

I sat on my bed my head filled with thoughts about how I was going to kill Jonathan Herondale and his friends. That blonde hair cocky idiot was going to pay, he almost killed me and that's the scary thing. I can't believe I couldn't fend off four Shadowhunters, I should be able to do that. I must need to train more, I thought to myself as I stood up.

I put my boots back on and exited the room, I would go ask Clay and Frost if they wanted to come since Greta was somewhere with lover boy, doe eyed, John Winchester. I knocked on the boys door and Frost opened it. "Hey Frost, I was wondering if Clay and you wanted to keep me company while I train,"I said and Frost looked back at Clay who shook his head no.

"I'll come with you Ronnie, Clay's still seething because you got him out in dodge ball,"Frost explained and Clay snapped his head up.

"No, I'm doing homework which you two should be doing,"Clay said and I rolled my eyes.

"I've already finished mine,"Frost said at the same time I did, and Clay muttered some comment about Shadowhunters and luck.

Frost stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him. I lead the way out of the common room. It only took us about five minutest till we got to the training room. I opened the door and sighed with relief, it was empty. "Ronnie where can I sit,"he asked, and I looked around.

I saw a table near the knife throwing station. "Over there, I'm going to throw knives anyway, so it works."I said and he shrugged as we walked over there together.

He took a seat on the table after he pushed a couple of the knives out of the way. I grabbed one of them from the table and spun it in my hand. I looked at the target on the wall about ten feet away from me. "So this is where you practice your Kung Fu,"Frost asked and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not called Kung Fu it's called hand to hand combat and yes, on the mats behind me is where we practice,"I said looking at the target.

I cocked my arm back and I through the knife. I watched as it sailed through the air and hit the middle of the bullseye on the target. Frost let out an impressed whistle. "I didn't know you could do that,"he said holding the pointy end of the knife out to me.

"Frost the proper way to hand someone a knife is you hold the sharp end while you hand them the handle end,"I said and he turned bright red and turned the knife around. "And that's because you've never seen me train before. If I don't hit the bullseye with at least three of the five knives Dad gives me to throw then it's one hundred push-ups or two laps around the park,"I said with a shrug.

I had gotten so use to Dad's punishments that they didn't phase me much anymore. I just tried not to mess up to much. "That's rough,"Frost said as I set up to throw another knife.

"Not really, you get used to it after awhile,"I said throwing the knife and it landed right by my other one.

I grabbed another knife from the table and threw it, it hit the bullseye as did the fourth one, the fifth one, and the sixth one. "Wow Ronnie you're really good at that,"he said as I went to pull the knifes out of the wall.

"I practice a lot,"I said gathering up all the knives and putting them back where I had found them originally.

I then went over to the hanging punching bag that was around my height. Dad had made one of these for me one day because I always wanted to practice and he didn't have the time.

I started to lightly bounce on my toes focusing solely on beating up the punching bag. I sent a round house kick to the center of the bag and the kick was so hard it knocked it back. I watched as it came back at me and I did a backflip to avoid getting hit. "Whoa! That was awesome,"Frost said sounding like a little kid who had just seen something totally new.

"It's one of the first skills Shadowhunters learn,"I said coming back at the punching bag.

I punched the bag serval times and kicked it serval times working on my technique. "Sloppy,"I muttered to myself as I tried the kick again.

Frost and I chatted while I practiced beating up the bag. I was pretending it was Jonathan Herondale, I was going to get my revenge on him somehow. Maybe I could beat the Morgenstern sword location out of him. I also needed to practice with my seraph blade, just a couple more punches on the bag and then I will move on.

Ten more punches and kicks later I could tell Frost was getting antsy. "You can go back to your room if you want. I'm going to be here for awhile,"I said and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, I'll save some dinner for you,"he said getting up from his spot on the knife table.

I heard the door close and I pulled out my seraph blade turning away from the punching bag. I went to where I was on the mat I was on earlier to day and looked at the seraph blade. "Raphael,"I whispered into my favorite blade.

The blade lit up like Christmas, I spun it in my hand. I began to jab and swing the blade into an upper cut and I practiced blocking. I stabbed straight ahead of me and behind me and I practiced switching direction quickly, I even pulled out another seraph blade. "Leo,"I whispered and the blade lit up.

Leo is the name of the angel that thwarts demons and since Jonathan thinks I'm such a monster and a demon then I will have my blade represent that irony.

I practiced using my right hand (I'm left handed) and it was a bit of a challenge even though I practiced with my right and left hand. I blocked, as if I had attackers on me. I also practiced offense, I lunged and pretended I was in close contact with an opponent.

I practiced this for about an hour and I stopped, I was dripping in sweat. I put the seraph blades back and wiped the sweat from my brow. "I thought we told you to stay in your room,"a voice said and I whipped around with the Morgenstern sword in hand.

When I saw who it was I relaxed. It was just Mr. Herondale and Mr. Lightwood. "Really? It must have escaped my memory,"I said putting my sword back in it rightful place in my belt.

"Why are you training at this time of day it's almost 10:00,"Mr. Lightwood asked and I shrugged.

"Old habits die hard,"I said fingering the Morgenstern ring around my neck.

"What's with the necklace,"Mr. Herondale asked and I felt as if I was being interrogated and I knew I had to become defensive.

"What's with the game of 20 questions,"I snapped back, warning them not to mess with me.

Mr. Herondale smiled slightly. "We're just curious it's not everyday we get a Morgenstern in a Shadowhunter class. You are the last of the line,"he said and I shook my head.

"You are forgetting something Mr. Herondale my Dad's still alive,"I said and Mr. Lightwood and Mr. Herondale shared a look.

"Really? So did your Dad tell you about me,"he asked sharing a glance with Mr. Lightwood.

"Yes, he told me you are the best Shadowhunter of your generation,"I said leaving out the whole your his biggest enemy part. "And he told me about you Mr. Lightwood he said you were a prick and a stickler,"I said and Mr. Herondale burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Jace,"he said glaring at him with his blue eyes.

"It's a little funny Alec,"he replied regaining his compuser.

I tightened my ponytail up. "Well I'll be going now,"I said.

That was a strange conversation, it was almost like they were trying to dig up information on me. I will have to tread more carefully, I thought as I walked back up to my room.

(Alec Lightwood's POV)

"We are going to have tell them Jace,"I said looking at my parabti.

Jace raised a golden eyebrow at me. "Tell them what?"

"Tell them that they are cousins and you are her uncle and Clary is her aunt,"I said and Jace laughed.

"Yeah and I'm sure that will boil over so well Alec. Telling the two of them 'hey you guys are related and are cousins. Let's go have a party.' I'm sure they would just jump for joy,"Jace said with a roll of his golden eyes.

"Well I think we should, they deserve to know because clearly Ronnie doesn't know. And you have kept it hidden from Jonathan for obvious reasons,"I said thinking about how cut up that poor girl was earlier today. I'm almost positive it was Jonathan's doing, but I knew he couldn't have done it alone, he had to have help. That girl is as tuff as nails.

"At least we know Sebastian is still kicking,"Jace said and I nodded.

"It does explain a lot,"I said and he sighed.

"I bet he trained her like Valentine did. She's just too strong and good of a fighter to be trained normally, and she came here for extra practice time even after she got cut up like a piece of sushi,"he said and I gave him the thank you for that lovely image look.

"It's almost like she expects herself to be better like you did,"I said and then it dawned on me. Ronnie Morgenstern was nothing like Sebastian but she was exactly like Jace. "She's a lot like you were back then,"I said and he looked at me in disbelief.

"No I wasn't that defensive,"he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"You and I both know that you were,"I said and he just shook his head and started to walk out of the training room with me jogging to catch up.


	17. Monster

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off as usual thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. So I've felt like Frost has been almost cut out from the story and it's just the Ronnie, Clay, and Greta show so this chapter is all about Frost so I can bring him back in. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 17)

(Frost's POV)

It was our second day in our new school, we sort of survived the first but now it was a whole new day. It was almost like I was waiting to be killed, like it's the Hunger Games all over again. Speaking of the Hunger Games, they have a special class for the kids from that world, and I have to go to it. Do you know how awkward it is to sit in a classroom where everyone either wants to kill you or lock you away just because of your Dad?

That's where I was now anyway, I sat at the back of the room so people couldn't stare at me too much. Our teacher's name is Mr. Gale he says that calling him by his last name was to formal. He was talking about the Mockingjay symbol and about how it effected the capital. "Frost can you please tell us how the Mockingjay symbol effected the capital,"he asked me and everyone turned and looked at me.

I felt my face heat up, I just knew this was going to happen. "It was not very pretty, the capital wanted to kill Katniss Everdeen on the spot but Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk, saved her by making a deal with the lead game maker at the time Cynica Crain,"I explained taking a deep breath as the class looked at me with intense curiosity. "President Snow was furious because some people in the districts started to do some acts of rebellion and the capital became afraid. If you do the math the Districts outnumber the Capital ten to one, so if every District was to start do acts of rebellion then there could be no stopping the revolution that would bring the Capitals whole operation down,"I finished and everyone looked at me opened mouth.

"That was very interesting Frost, we've never had that much of a detailed answer before,"Mr. Gale said and I muttered a thank you and I'm sure I was red in the face the whole time.

The rest of the class went smoothly and I didn't get called on again because I clearly knew what I was talking about. What can I say? My Dad taught me all about the rebellion, he went through his mistakes and that was not killing Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Melark when they first stepped into the arena. He went into detail about everything that happened, everything. So this class was pretty useless and boring to me, the only thing that kept me from taking a nap is the stares.

The stares were full of hatred and resentment, it was almost liked the blamed me for everything that happened to their parents. It's not my fault that my Dad is the way he is. It's not my fault he killed a lot of people and it's not my fault that he's making me steal Katniss's bow so he can take out the force field.

I heard the ring of the bell and leapt out of my seat. I was so ready to get out of here. "Frost,"a voice called. "Hey wait up,"it said again I turned around to see Finnick Melark coming towards me.

"Hi,"I said nervously, he made nervous but his sister made me want to pee my pants.

"I didn't know you were that into history,"he said standing next to me.

I looked down at the floor. "Not really, it's just my Dad. He taught me everything about the rebellion and his life in detail,"I said and I could tell Finn was trying not to look uncomfortable.

"Finn,"a girl called.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! It was Prim Melark, that girl hated me, I needed to hide. I need to find Ronnie so she can protect me from the she-devil. "Finn,"Prim said standing next to him. She glared at me with her storm blue-grey eyes. "What are you doing with this abomination Finn? Don't you know what he did,"she asked looking appalled that she even had to be standing near me.

"He's not an abomination Prim, you shouldn't be so rude. And he hasn't done anything, it's his father that did,"Finn said defending me.

I was surprised, I didn't know Finn could be so openminded. I always thought that just because my fathers a villain that they would hate me because of it. Finn's proof that maybe Clay was right, that night before we left for the United Worlds, that we can choose our own path.

"Finnick you are blind can't you see he's just like his father? That he's going to get us all killed? He should be back on the island where he belongs, because he has vile blood running through his veins,"Prim spat at me and I took a step back.

Each of her words hit me like a slap in the face. She had just crushed my hope that I might have a chance, I might get to choose another path. Now I knew no matter what I did I would always be the villain. "I'm sorry,"I muttered and I ran out of the room.

I didn't know what else to say, but I've learned that saying sorry can sometimes make the person feel better so I tried it. I don't think it had much effect though because Prim seems pretty set in her ways and she probably won't change for anyone.

I just wish I could get her to like me, maybe if I got her flowers I bet that would work. John said something this morning about surprising Greta with flowers and chocolate and they get along great. I just want her to see me as a human being and not the monster she is trying to make me out to be.

I don't want to be a monster, I don't want to be hated. I can't change the blood that runs in my veins but I can change how I look to her. Even though I have to steal her mothers bow I could still appear good and pure, like Ronnie was trying to do. Except she's good at it and I'm not.


	18. Soccer Tournament Part 1

**Hey lolamay101 here, first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 18)

(Clay's POV)

It was right before eighth period and I still haven't talked to Ronnie yet about the seven objects. I knew if I didn't ask her now then I wouldn't be able to swallow down my pride again.

I walked into the gym and there was Ronnie on the floor tying her shows. I jogged over to her, she casted her eyes up to see who it is but when she saw it was just me she focused back on her foot. "Hey can I talk to you for a minute,"I asked her and she stood up looking me in the eye.

"Go ahead,"she said and I shook my head.

"No, outside stupid,"I said grabbing her arm and marching her outside of the gym.

"Well I guess you can Clay, since I was marched out here against my will,"she replied looking at her nails.

"My Mom visited me in my sleep yesterday night, she told me I needed to steal seven objects not just the ball point pin,"I said with my voice low.

Ronnie looked at me with her eyes filled with curiosity at this new challenge. "Did she say what these items were? Or what they look like? Or how about where they are,"she asked and I could tell she was now engaged and scheming.

"She did tell me what they are,"I said pulling the list out of my jean pocket. "Here take a look."

Ronnie took the list from my hand and I watched as her eyes went over the words. "What's a sword of death? And a disappearing yankee's hat,"she asked looking a little helpless. "What is a yankee, exactly?"

"Beats me, but are you in,"I asked and she smirked at me.

"Of course I'm in. But we'll need to plan it out, you're coming with me to training tonight,"she said going back inside the gym not waiting for answer.

That was how Rolland Jocelyn Morgenstern operated. Ever since we were little kids, the world always revolved around Ronnie and not the other away around. It did work out for the rest of us though, because nobody wanted to be leader out of our little group except for Ronnie. She was what has kept us from getting caught all these years, and when we did get caught, she fought like she was going to die, and that's why I admire her.

(Ronnie's POV)

Clay must be really in over his head if he came to me for help, he probably threw up trying to swallow down his pride. No offense to Clay, but he's not the most humble of demigods, or even people for that matter. He just had to brag that he was the best at everything to everyone. I was the only one who could knock him down a few pegs.

Coach Dean blew the whistle and all the kids came running from there places around the gym. Jonathan gave me a snide look that I just ignored. Jonathan was going to get what's coming to him, I just have to wait for the right time to pull my little act.

"Alright ankle biters listen up,"Coach Dean said swaying as he talked. "We're going to have a little soccer tournament there will be four teams, so four captains. If I call your name then you are a captain,"Coach Dean said looking around. His eyes landed on the cocky jerk that I was so going to kick his butt. "Jonathan Herondale, Julie Jackson, Finn Melark, and Ronnie Morgenstern,"he said I went up there mildly surprised he had said my name.

"In the order I called your names is the order you get to choose,"Coach Dean said moving to the side so Jonathan could get a full view of the kids that were here.

"Roman Lightwood,"Jonathan said as his first pick.

The girl, Julie Jackson, picked her sister. Finn Melark picked Frost for some reason. Now it was my picked and I already knew who I wanted.

"Clay Gaea,"I said smirking at him, he got one look at my smirk and knew exactly what I was wanting him to do.

"Holly Penhollow,"Jonathan called and another Shadowhunter came towards him.

Julie Jackson called up another demigod. Finn called up his sister, which I expected. It was my turn again. "John Winchester."

John came and stood by me. The rest of the picking went a lot like this till everyone had six kids on there team. Jonathan's team had just Shadowhunters, Julie Jackson's team just had demigods, Finn's team had everyone from the Hunger games class in his and mine was the only one really mixed.

On my team I had Clay, Greta, John, Bobby, Kevin, and me. I know it may not look like a mix but it actually is, Clay demigod, Greta scientist, John hunter, Bobby hunter, Kevin Nephilim, and me Shadowhunter. It's almost like we were the outsider team, it was odd.

"Alright rug rats let's go outside,"Coach Dean said and both of the Winchesters rolled there eyes.

Coach Dean led the way out to the soccer fields, they were really nice. Picture one full length field with a goal at the end of each of it's starting points and the ending points. It also was spray painted with lines so we knew where the places that were out were. "First up Herondale versus Melark,"he said and I could see Frost sending a silent prayer up to God even though he was good at soccer just not goalie.

I learned the hard way whatever you do, do not under any circumstances ever put Frost as your goalie or you will seriously regret it. Well I don't think everyone got the memo because low and behold oblivious, out of the loop Finnick put Frost as the goalie.

"They just made a huge mistake,"Clay said with his arms crossed noticing the same thing I was.

"Yeah by the way, save the secret weapon for Herondale's team we can defeat Jackson's without a problem,"I said and Clay shrugged from his spot next to me.

I watched as Jonathan's team as they got into formation. Now was my time to watch and observe, so I could strategize appropriately. Jonathan's team started with the ball and he just kicked it and started to dribble not caring that there was a whole line of people on the other side of the field waiting for him. I watched him dribble the ball around everyone, every single player that Finn had on that field Jonathan Herondale dribbled around leaving poor Frost in the box by himself.

Once Jonathan got there Frost just went a-wall he got away from the goal giving Jonathan a shot he couldn't miss. Of course he scored, he had this sort of cocky dribble but it was also a little defensive. He scored ten times in six minutest, luckily Coach Dean stopped him letting him know he had won that round.

His team ran off the field cheering that they had won while the Hunger Games kids walked off looking embarrassed.

"Okay guys,"I said walking onto the field. "John you will be goalie, Bobby you will be defender, Greta and Kevin you guys will be midfielders, while Clay and I will be forwards. Got it,"I asked them and they nodded.

Julie Jackson and her sister were the forwards for the demigod team. They got the ball first and as I predicted immediately started attacking. Julie Jackson dribbled the ball right in front of me and I stole it with ease, I passed it back to Kevin who passed it back to Bobby who then passed it back to Greta who was being pressured. I quickly got close to her and she passed the ball to me. I dribbled the ball up to about halfway into there side of the field and then passed it to Clay who crossed it over at the goal which I finished off without a problem.

"Nice assist Clay,"I said and he smiled.

"Thanks, now let's do it again,"he said running back to our starting position.

So that's what we did Clay and I both sharing the goals, Kevin even scored one. He was totally confused about how he did it and kept asking Bobby about it but he still scored. We won the game 6-0, I highfived my team as we waited for Jonathan Herondale's team to take there place on the field.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

"Jace this is bad, this is very bad,"Alec said with his blue eyes wide as we watched Jonathan's and Ronnie's team get ready to face off.

"What's so bad about them competing against each other,"I asked as I watched Ronnie Morgenstern with interest.

She was a very good strategist, she saw how Jonathan's strategy was touch and go and decided to go the more defensive route. It was very fascinating to watch my son and my niece on the same field together or even in the same room. They go about things very differently.

"They are going to kill each other, why can't you get that through your thick skull! We need to tell them they are family before they totally destroy each other,"Alec replied and I rolled my eyes. Ronnie Morgenstern was hiding something I doubt she was going to throw away her innocent Shadowhunter act for the sake of killing Jonathan.

"Do you think telling them that they are related is going to make a difference? It's just going to make them angrier and confused, if we tell them they will be worse then they are now,"I snapped and Alec frowned at me.

He frowned because he knew I was right. I wasn't going to do anything until I found out what it is exactly that Ronnie Morgenstern is after. Out of all the villains children they let come over from the island she was the most dangerous. Here's why she can make herself appear in anyway she wants too, she's fast, strong, and cunning. She thinks on her feet and is carefully guarded.

Whatever she wants she will mostly definitely get if someone doesn't watch her, and it can't just be anyone. It had to be someone who can see things from her point of view, someone who was broken. Someone like me.


	19. Soccer Tournament Part 2

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 19)

(Ronnie's POV)

It was me against Jonathan Herondale someone who needed to be knocked down quite a few pegs. His cockiness and arrogance is what made him such an easy opponent to beat in training and on field. He was his own destruction he was what my plan counted on.

I stood in a huddle with my team doing what I did best bark out orders. "John be prepared to pass around with Bobby, I want to make Herondale wait and have to think got it,"I asked and they nodded. "Greta and Kevin I need you guys to come into there side more when Bobby passes it up to you guys or you guys get the ball I want elaborate passes and if you need Clay's and mine help just hold up two fingers,"I said and Greta looked at Kevin who nodded to assure her he understood. "Clay you already know what to do,"I said and he looked at me with his green eyes full of determination.

"I have one more thing to add,"John said and I nodded my head telling him to go ahead. "If we want to just go for it yell poughkeepies, that's a code word my Dad has for when he drops everything and runs. We can use it to score goals and the team will help the yeller to score,"he said and I smiled, that was a good idea.

"That's a good idea, now-"

"Let's go Morgenstern this isn't social hour,"Jonathan called from his position as forward on the field.

"Patience Herondale,"I called back and I turned to my team. "Let's win this thing,"I said clapping my hands and we broke apart.

"When do you want me to do the secret weapon,"Clay asked me as we jogged to position.

"When I say and only I, say poughkeepies,"I said and he nodded.

Herondale's team was kicking the ball off he looked at me right before he kicked the ball and mouthed the words, you will wish I killed you.

I rolled my eyes I waited for him to do his thing, as I expected Jonathan started to dibble. I let him go right past me and he smirked as I faked a shocked look. His dribbling started to get fancy as Greta and Kevin let him pass them, now it was all up to Bobby. Bobby ran right at Herondale and stole the ball that was twenty in front of Jonathan.

Jonathan frowned at him and waited for him to dribble up but he didn't he passed it straight back to John just like I told him too. I watched them pass back and forth for a minute and I could tell Jonathan was getting antsy he tired pressuring them but these two cousins have been working together for years they knew where to kick without any communication passing through them.

Finally Bobby passed the ball up to Greta who dribbled the ball slowly waiting for Jonathan to attack her and he did while his team stood on the defensive looking confused. They couldn't comprehend that Jonathan wasn't scoring, there letting one person and only one usual works but not this time. Greta passed the ball to Kevin who dibbled the ball up to the line where one girl was pressuring him.

He held up two fingers and I ran towards him and he passed me the ball. This now filled Jonathan with a new fire he was chasing after me on the field with his team joining him. "Clay cross,"I called passing the ball to my teammate and all of Jonathan's players except for the goalie went after Clay who was nearing the right corner.

Clay crossed the ball over into the box and with one touch I aimed it at the left side of the goal and kicked it in. I watched as the ball hit the net and my team cheered.

"Great shot Ronnie,"Clay shouted a crazy grin on his face.

Clay and I set back up with a furious Jonathan. The look on his face told me he was seething in frustration and anger, that I scored on him and his team of Shadowhunters. He kicked the ball to Ramon who dribbled the ball up the field with his team following. He then passed it back to Jonathan when Clay stole the ball from him and passed it back to John trying to create space.

John then kicked it up to Kevin who dribbled up into Herondale's side of the field. Jonathan chased after Kevin who passed the ball to me and Jonathan ran at me at full speed with his team right behind him. "Clay poughkeepies,"I yelled and Clay raised an earth wall that was seven feet tall and it grew as I ran down the field.

The goalies eyes widened as I ran towards him, he pulled a Frost and ran off the field giving me a clear shot and I scored without a problem. Clay gave a loud cheer as he let the earth wall go and turned the field to it's original face. "That's the son Gaea,"a demigod shouted her voice filled with fear.

"And they cheated,"Jonathan yelled looking at me with his full of fury.

"No, there's no rule on springing earth walls Herondale, is there Coach Dean,"I asked turning around to look at Coach Dean who just looked mildly surprised at Clay's earth wall episode.

"No there is no rule against that,"he said and Jonathan looked at me with anger filled in his eyes.

He came towards me and Clay stepped in front of me. Looking at Jonathan with cooly warning him not to make a step towards him. "Move out of the way plant boy my feud is not with you,"he said and Clay smirked holding me back as I tried to step in front of him.

What was this idiot doing? He was going to get himself killed. "I don't care you will not hurt her,"Clay said and Jonathan arched a golden eyebrow while his arms were crossed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Coach Dean run off to go somewhere. "Really and who said so,"Jonathan replied pulling out a seraph blade.

"I did,"Clay said firmly standing his ground.

"Gabriel,"Jonathan said lighting up his blade. "I'll just have to take care of you then,"he said and he sliced the seraph blade towards Clay.

"No,"I shouted pushing him out of the way. I felt the sting of the blade as it cut through my arm, I was really lucky it could of been my chest.

"Ronnie,"he cried his green eyes looking at my arm that was gushing blood.

"Run get out of here Clay, everyone,"I shouted, they didn't need to be told twice they all began to sprint away from the fight. Even the Shadowhunters, they didn't want anything to do with the Morgenstern, Herondale fight.

"Ronnie Morgenstern you are a thorn in my side that needs to be removed,"he spat and I got out Leo.

I whispered the blade name and it came to life. I held it firmly in my hand as I waited for Jonathan to make his move.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

After watching a couple minutest of Jonathan's soccer game against Ronnie Morgenstern and seeing everything was fine. I went back to the training room since I had somethings to do. I could see why Jonathan wasn't her biggest fan, she was a little bit to cunning and careful, and he wants to uncover her secrets but she's not stupid. She knows what she's doing.

All of a sudden the doors to the training room burst open and Dean Winchester ran in holding his gun. Great, now I had to deal with the paranoid hunter. "Ronnie Morgenstern and your son are fighting outside. I don't know how to break it up, without totally getting butchered by your glow sticks so I need you to do it,"he said loading his gun as he spoke.

"Well you are not going to shoot them, so put that away,"I said grabbing a seraph blade. "I will break it up."

I started to jog through the school cursing my blasted son and Ronnie Morgenstern. Of course Jonathan had to get into a fight. I bet Ronnie Morgenstern provoked it though, she knew how to wind him up so he would get into it with her.

(Ronnie's POV)

I blocked another one of Jonathan's blows, and swung Leo in his face just as a warning, but he wasn't playing. He was looking to kill me, this time for real. He tried to get close to me and I did a back flip to avoid it. When fighting Jonathan I now knew if I kept space between us then I won't have to cut him.

He ran at me and I couldn't get out of the way fast enough and he scraped my right shoulder blade and I winced but I cut him on the lower part of his right side. He spat out a curse and looked at me with anger.

"Alright break it up,"a voice shouted which we both ignored as he went in for another blow.

Then all of a sudden Mr. Herondale jump in front of the both of us. I stopped running at him but Jonathan couldn't stop himself in time. Luckily he had his seraph blade to block Jonathan's.

"Dean grab Ronnie, I'll escort my son to Alec's room,"he said grabbing Jonathan's arm.

"I don't need a babysitter,"I snapped at Coach Dean as he grabbed my right arm.

"Yes you do sweetheart,"he said and I glared at him.

"That's not my name,"I growled at him and he smirked at him.

"Whatever you say sweetheart,"he said with a smirk andI rolled my eyes as he began to drag me to Mr. Lightwood's room.


	20. The Other Side Of The Fight

**Hey lolamay101 here, so just to clear a thing up real fast I have gotten a little heat for not using the Desendants characters from the movie but still putting it under the category of Desendants. I apologize if I have done something wrong and I will change the category if someone tells me what category to put it under. The reason why it's under the category it is under now is because it is based on the Desendants movie. Again I am sorry if I did anything wrong. Anyway thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 20)

(Frost's POV)

One minute everyone and everything was fine, we were all having a reasonably good time in that minute and then the next there's a fight and everyone's panicking. I find it fascinating that one minute can make such a difference in a situation. It's like a surprise attack, it's a normal day and you are doing the same routine then it's not. Everyone is in a state of fear, shock, and chaos.

We all had run back to the gym where Mr. Lightwood was waiting for us. He had taken control of the situation and calmed everyone down. Now everyone was sitting on the gym floor talking to each other. I was sitting next to Kevin and Bobby and next to them was Greta and John and besides them was Clay looking upset, angry, and vengeful.

It's all Jonathan's Herondales fault in my personal opinion, if he wouldn't have been such a brat about losing then we wouldn't be in this situation and no one would have gotten hurt. You could see it in Jonathan's eyes, he wanted to kill Ronnie, that's why Clay stood up to him.

Clay all of a sudden got up. "I'll be back,"he said and he exited the gym but nobody noticed.

(Clay's POV)

Now was the time to go steal one of the objects I needed to get. I got Julie Jackson's room number off of her, a.k.a I stole the key to her room during todays demigod class. I picked up quite a few tricks from watching Ronnie over the years. Speaking of Ronnie, I knew she would want me to make use of this time and get what I needed.

I raced up the stairs with my heart pounding, I had to do this fast there's no telling when the bell was going to ring. I got to eighth floor and pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the wooden door.

I pushed the door open and stepped into the room and closed it behind me. I looked around the carpeted room, there was two beds with one made and one not. There was a dresser that was uncluttered and another that had stuff all over it, and there was just one window.

I walked over to the messy side of the room and began to dig through the stuff. There was all types of items there, a book, pencils, paper, and folders were everywhere. When I didn't see the hat on top of the dresser I began to dig through the dresser drawers trying to see maybe if it was in there.

I cursed under my breath when I couldn't find it. I went over to the disheveled bed and began to look through the covers and low and behold there was a navy hat with a Y on it. I could tell this was what my Mom meant, this was the first object.

The bell rang and I went over to the other side of the room and placed the key on top of the dresser because I guessed the other side of the room was Julie's. I knew she would suspect something if I gave her back the key but if she realizes she left it in her room she won't suspect a thing.

I quickly opened the door and closed and I began to quickly walk away with the Yankee cap under my shirt. I ran up the stairs and slammed my room door and I sighed in relief. I pulled out the list and crossed the hat off my list.

I was on the right track, I got one object. That was more then anyone else got, and it was going to make the whole stealing six more objects thing easier.

(Greta's POV)

"Hey are you okay Greta,"John asked me and I bit my lip.

I was scared more then anything, I was scared for us being able to stay here, for Ronnie's life, and for Clay's well being. It was only the second day of school yet it felt like everything was crashing down.

"What if they make us leave John? Ronnie got into a fight, and our parents were very clear about how the whole thing would works, one mistake and we have to go back to the island,"I cried trying to hold back the tears and John grabbed my hand.

"Hey, it'll be okay. If they are going to make you go back to the island then I will fight for you guys to stay because that was Jonathan Herondale's fault. Or I will come with you, I want to get to know you more,"he said giving me a reassuring smile.

John made it sound so simple, but it really wasn't. If we get sent back without the objects that we were required to get then we would be in big trouble. Snow made it very clear that he needed those objects and when President Snow, the starter of the Hunger Games, asks for something you get it no matter of what.

"You wouldn't like it on the island John. It's not a nice place, it's nothing like this,"I said and he laughed.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it. It can't be that bad,"he said dismissively.

"It's a very dark place with no sweet strawberries, no bands, no Impalas, and there is no nice guys,"I said and he frowned at the last part.

"Frost and Clay seem like nice guys,"he said and I rolled my eyes.

"They are but they are the only ones, it's very aware you find a nice guy like you,"I said, and he smiled.

"Well there's more of a reason for me to come with you. To show all those tough guys how to be a gentlemen and maybe learn a thing or two,"he said and I sighed looking off.

I was kind of done with this conversation he didn't really know what he was talking about, and there was no way for me to change his mind.


	21. Interrogation Tactics

**Hey lolamay101 here, first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 21)

(Jonathan's POV)

"What were you thinking,"Dad hissed in my ear as he walked me up the stairs.

Stupid Ronnie Morgenstern this was all her fault, if she hadn't of cheated then we wouldn't be in this mess. In fact she shouldn't even be breathing right now, Holly, Ramon, Alexandria, and I were so close to killing her and ending her blood line but no. Coach Dean, the paranoid hunter, had to come and ruin everything.

"I was thinking about my future, I was thinking about the school's safety,"I exclaimed my amber eyes meeting his.

Dad sighed in annoyance. "Rolland Morgenstern has been here two days. Two! And you've already got into a fight with her. What is going on Jonathan,"he asked me as we climbed the last step up the stairs.

I shook my head, he didn't get it. That girl was going to ruin everything the Shadowhunters have built she was going to be our destruction. I don't know about you but I would like to avoid destruction especially since I have a kid sister that will go to school here when she's my age. I was not going to let a Morgenstern ruin that for her.

"So? You can get into fights with people when you first meet them too, Dad. We don't sit down with demons and say since I just met you I'm not going to kill you,"I replied and he laughed.

"Well of course not Jonathan because we know they have already caused a problem. That's what separates Rolland Morgenstern from the demons, she hasn't done anything yet,"he replied opening the door to Uncle Alec's classroom.

I sat down in one of the seats at a desk. I looked at the chalk board and it says; How To Properly Greet Someone, I guess Uncle Alec is having to teach the juvenile delinquents. Poor Uncle Alec.

The door opened and Coach Dean brought Ronnie Morgenstern in who looked less then thrilled to be here. "I guess you didn't pay attention to the lesson today,"I said pointing to the board with a smirk trying to get under her skin.

To my disappointment, she just rolled her eyes as she sat at the desk beside me. Dad gave me a glare telling me not to push her buttons. I watched as she reached into her boot and Coach Dean jumped pulling out his runed knife. "Calm down Coach, I'm just getting out my stele since someone decided it would be fun to have a knife fight,"she said looking in my direction as she reached into her boot and pulled out the stele.

"Freaking Shadowhunters and their toys,"he muttered and Dad laughed under his breath.

I watched Ronnie as she drew an Iratze on her arm where my seraph blade had cut her. That was her own fault though she got in front of the blade when I was going to cut what's his name to warn him to stand down. I was pretty sure it wouldn't kill him since he is a demigod but apparently Ronnie thought differently.

The door opened and in walked Uncle Alec looking really upset about something. He stood at the front of the room looking at the both of us. "You would think that you two could be mature about the whole new arrangement but apparently I was wrong,"Uncle Alec said looking directly at me when he said that.

I'm guessing the new arrangement meant when Katniss and Peeta Melark decided to let four of the island freaks come to school with us, I'm blaming Finn for that idea since he is full of that type of crap. When I first heard about that I was with Phoenix Ride, my best friend and Albus Potter, another friend of mine. I remember Phoenix's reaction, she was not happy about it at all while Albus was all for it. He thought it was a great idea. I don't know what's wrong with him.

Dad stood next to Uncle Alec and his eyes shifted over to Coach Dean. "Dean you may leave I think Alec and I have got this covered,"he said looking over at Uncle Alec who nodded.

I mentally groaned, this was going to basically an interrogation. I knew when my Dad got the look in his eyes he has now we were in trouble. "If you're sure,"Coach Dean said going towards the door, and Uncle Alec nodded.

Once the door closed Uncle Alec came to my desk and put his hands on it while Dad did the same thing to Ronnie who looked unfazed. "If this is an intimidation tactic then it's not going to work, my own father has done the something you are doing, waiting until I either broke down, or he had to talk me down. It will not work,"Ronnie said calmly with her eyes blank with boredom.

Dad just laughed. "It's not meant for that but that's a good guess,"he said and Ronnie gave him a look of intense curiosity.

"Jonathan look at me and not at them,"Uncle Alec said and I turned my head and looked at him.

"Did you or did you not attack Ronnie Morgenstern yesterday,"he asked me and I looked at him in confusion.

"I thought this was about today,"I asked and Uncle Alec took his hands off my desk giving me some more space. "To answer your question no I did not attack Morgenstern yesterday,"I said lying through my teeth.

"Ronnie, did Jonathan or did he not attack you yesterday,"Dad asked falling Uncle Alec's lead.

I was waiting for her to rat me out but she didn't, in fact she didn't say anything. "I asked-"

"I heard you,"Ronnie said cutting my Dad off. "I have the right to remain silent, and I learned that from Worlds History so don't twist the rules,"she replied and Uncle Alec shook his head.

"If you were questioned under the mortal sword then you would be forced to talk,"Uncle Alec said curtly.

I could tell he wasn't very pleased that Morgenstern since she wasn't just feeding him answers and was being less then agreeable. "Do you have the Mortal sword,"she asked and Uncle Alec pursed his lips. "Where is it? Are you hiding it under your desk,"she said standing up so she could try to peer over his desk.

"Sit down,"Dad said trying to hide his amusement. "So here's what we are going to do. Ronnie and Jonathan you will share every class together and if there is any type of group work or partner work you two will automatically be paired together. And you will sit next to each other in every class since I will make sure of it."

"What! No I'm not sharing a class with her,"I yelled at the same time Ronnie did except she said him.

"Oh yes you are,"Dad said and I stood up and started to walk to the door. "Jonathan Lucian Herondale come to your seat and sit down right now,"Dad snapped I turned back and sat down in my seat.

"Also Ronnie, you are not getting out of Alec's class since Jonathan will give up his piano elective so that you guys can share the same class together,"Dad said and I pinched myself.

"Please be a dream, please Raziel let this be a dream,"I prayed desperately to the angel.

"Oh by the angel,"Ronnie exclaimed her face was red. "This is the worst idea ever,"she exclaimed getting up and leaving, Dad let her go knowing that she needed to cool off.

I got up too and I went out of the room, I had some thinking to do.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

"Jace, I think we have just set up a time bomb,"Alec said his blue eyes looking tired.

I sighed. "You are probably right, but this will be good for them. They'll learn how to coexist with each other and not be the walking, talking, tornado they are now."

Alec looked at me in disbelief and then in understanding. "You want them to learn to get along and then you are going to tell them."

I touched my nose. "Ding, ding, exactly. Am I genius or what?"

He shook his head looking down at the floor. "Jace you scare me sometimes."


	22. Family Dinner

**Hey lolamay101 here so first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I was going to put another part with this but decided that it deserved a chapter by itself. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 22)

(Clay's POV)

"I'm so sick of this,"Ronnie exploded sitting on my bed her face a mix of frustration, anger, and exhaustion.

It has been a week since Ronnie got into a fight with Jonathan and since she had been going to all his classes with him except fir good ol' Good Behavior Class. Jonathan has been driving her crazy, every chance he gets he messes with her and Ronnie can't get away from him since she has to be with him for eight hours a day.

Ronnie and I were in my room talking while Frost was off with Kevin and Greta was with John. Ronnie and Jonathan had to sit with each other during school hours and stay together, but when school was over they could go there separate ways.

"He can't be too bad,"I said and she looked at me with her black eyes narrowed.

"You say that because you don't spend eight hours a day with the guy,"she exclaimed and then shook her head. "I can't waste time complaining about Jonathan. We need to focus on you and the seven objects. You have the hat, has the twins suspected anything,"she asked and I shook my head with mischievous smirk.

"No they are blaming each other just like I thought,"I said and she grinned.

"You've just got a love siblings, they make our job so much easier,"she said and I laughed. "What's next on the list."

"Well I was thinking we steal the tool belt from Riley Vanadlez, I can distract her if you can steal it,"I said and she nodded and grabbed a pin and a piece of paper from my desk.

"I need room number, location, and any security measures she has,"she said and I smiled.

That was Ronnie for you, ready for anything. She was one of the best thieves I know, also she was sneaky, cunning, and if she wanted too she could get away with anything she wanted too.

"Room number is 18 on the 10th floor, location is somewhere in the room, and if her room is anything like the twins then it has no security what so over,"I said and she gave me a wiry grin after she wrote down everything she needed too.

"Well they never had to worry about villains pesky children before,"Ronnie replied getting off of my bed. "So when are we going,"she asked while stretching her hamstrings.

"Now works,"I said since it was close to dinner and I could pretend I wanted to eat with her or something.

I lead the way out of the common room with Ronnie following behind me. Little did I know I would have Jonathan Herondale lurking outside the common room.

(Ronnie's POV)

Oh come on! I already see Jonathan eight hours a day there's no need to add on is there? "What do you need Herondale,"I asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Dad wants us to eat dinner with him in my Uncle's room,"he said not looking pleased that he's going to have to spend more time with me then he has too usually.

"Do I have to come,"I asked and Jonathan gave me an amber eyed glare.

"Let's use common sense I know Island school must of rot your brain since you can't seem to retain information and use context clues,"he said and Clay tensed up but with one look from me he became calm once again knowing that I had it under control.

"Sorry Clay, I'll see you later,"I said and he nodded in my direction already trying to figure out a new plan.

I walked with Jonathan silently up to the eighth floor, and to Mr. Lightwoods room. I just can't believe they want me and Jonathan to spend even more time together! We already fight as much as it is, that's what we did all day actually fight. It drives the teachers crazy, the only time we have space to get physical is Shadowhunter training, so that's where we fight. We both have come out of the training sessions with multiple bruises and I've had serval bloody noses from not being careful enough.

He opened the door and closed it on me when I tried to go in. I sighed, so the fun begins. I reopen the door and went in, when I got in there, I was expecting two adults but no there were three. The third adult was tall, glittery, and very dangerous, he was Magnus Bane.

I pulled out my sword and Mr. Herondale raised his eyebrows at me while Mr. Lightwood sighed. "So I'm guessing you've heard of me,"Magnus Bane said and I glared at him.

"Morgenstern your as stupid as a mundane. That's my Uncle Magnus, he's not dangerous,"Jonathan said and I looked at him briefly.

"Herondale, I don't have time to trade insults with you. I have another peril I'm in right now and it's a greater threat then you,"I said and Mr. Herondale laughed.

"If I knew that was all it took to get you two to stop arguing I would have called Magnus in a week ago,"he said and I rolled my eyes and so did Jonathan.

Magnus took a step towards me and thrusted the sword at him. He put his hands up in defense. "Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you,"Magnus said and I laughed.

"Just put that thing away Morgenstern and-"

"Herondale take a number and get in line I will deal with you in a minute,"I growled and he muttered some insult under his breath while Magnus snickered. "My Dad told me you are a very powerful warlock and that you will be the cause of death to him and me."

"Who's your father,"he asked but I could tell he already knew.

"Sebastian Morgenstern,"I said and he nodded.

"Well I do have a feud with Sebastian Morgenstern but I do not have any bad blood with his daughter not yet anyway,"he said and I shoved the sword back into my weapons belt and went and sat down next to Jonathan.

"Finally you do something intelligent,"Jonathan said and I glared at him.

"Jonathan how have you been kid? Still causing trouble I see,"Magnus said grinning at him.

"I've been fine. How have you been Uncle Magnus? How's Tess,"he asked and I twiddled my thumbs a bit uncomfortable in this situation.

I don't have that much family, I don't have three Uncles like Jonathan or a Tess whoever that is. It's always just been me and my Dad, and no one else. This situation made me uncomfortable, I didn't know how to act or what to say or even what to do.

"I've been great, when you come back for Thanksgiving Break you'll have to hunt down some of those demons take some of the load off of your mother and your aunt and uncle,"he said and Jonathan nodded intently. "Tess is fine, she's doing well in her training and has been bugging James a lot, much to his dismay, since your aunt and uncle moved back to the New York Institute."

"I need some air excuse me,"I said getting up from my seat and going out the door.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

"What's her problem,"Jonathan asked Magnus who just shrugged but I knew what it was.

This was making her uncomfortable, she didn't know what to do she's never been around a family like this. I was testing her and she did exactly what I predicted she didn't say she was uncomfortable or intentionally show any signs but I knew it. Even though my childhood was a bit different then hers we still shared the same background, when I first came to the New York Institute I was scared. I never talked to anyone but Valentine, and didn't know how to get along with people.

I got up from my seat, I should go make sure she didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to. "I'm going to go bring back our runaway, I'll be back in a few,"I announced exiting the room.


	23. Family Ties

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. Next chapter will be about Greta and John. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 23)

(Ronnie's POV)

I went to the training room whenever I had a problem at home that's what I would go do, train. I was like a machine if something went wrong I went into the home part and fixed it. I was probably not going to go back to that stupid dinner where we haven't even eaten but then again I'm not at all hungry.

I went over to the punching bag and started to punch and kick it. I did not care about technique right now, just the calming down part. I could feel the tension in my body and the anger under the surface, but there was one emotion I couldn't place, it felt like I wanted to curl up and cry for an hour. I think it's called sadness?

I've cried before but I've never been sad just anger and vengeful the only emotions I really understand are happy, anger, and vengeful. Dad never taught me how to be sad, just how not to be angry immediately how to push it down.

I stopped kicking the bag and grabbed the Morgenstern ring. "Dad,"I muttered feeling stupid. "What would you do? Some of the emotions I'm feeling I don't know how to express, I'm just really confused,"I said into the ring and I felt someone come up behind me.

I immediately whipped around with the Morgenstern sword in hand but it was just Mr. Herondale. I put the sword back in my belt loop giving him a bitter look. Even though I did not feel angry I was going to make him think I was so he'll leave me alone.

"Why did you want me to come to your family dinner,"I asked and he shrugged. "Did you want to see how I reacted? Well I'm not some experiment! I'm not there for your amusement!" I snarled and he stood there just looking at me in confusion.

"You're angry, I get it. I understand, I was once-"

"Don't make this into a therapy session Dr. Phil,"I interrupted him and he looked at me with his amber eyes that were filled with intense curiosity. "I don't have what you have. My Dad has told me you had an adopted family that loved you and cared for you and you had siblings to play with the whole nine yards,"I expressed and he cocked his head as if he was not expecting this. "When I just have my Dad, there are only three emotions that I really know how to feel and how to understand anger, vengeance, and happy. Those are the three!" I cried feeling the anger rush over me like a wave.

I took a deep breath trying to collect myself while Mr. Herondale spoke. "Before I went to the Institute in New York where I met my adoptive family I lived with a man I considered to be my father. He really wasn't, he was trying to build me into a solider so I could fight for his cause,"he said gravelly, I knew I should run but something told me that I will want to hear this. "That's why I'm as good as a Shadowhunter, thanks to his training, but he left things out. He left out the emotions there were things I didn't understand. I had to learn how love felt and how not to be like I was,"he explained and I tensed up, I did not like this direction the story was going.

"That's when I met Clary Fray, she didn't know she was a Shadowhunter and screamed bloody murder when I killed a demon. She had no idea what she was seeing so I had to introduce her to the world. She became a great Shadowhunter and a very memorable figure in Shadowhunter history,"he finished and I shook my head.

"Why are you telling me all of this,"I asked and he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm trying to tell you, it's okay not to be what your Dad wants you to be. I'm telling you it's okay to choose,"he said and I felt a burning fiery rage go through me.

"Who are you to tell me that? What gives you the right to tell me this whole story and then say you shouldn't follow your Dad's influence,"I snapped with my black eyes blazing.

He did the universal calm down gesture. "That's not what I meant, what I meant was that you can decided to-"

"I know exactly what you meant,"I said with my arms crossed. "You want me to choose another direction like I'm some juvenile delinquent! You maybe my teacher but you don't get dictate any of me choices, you are not my Dad,"I yelled and he took a step back. "You're Jonathan's, in fact you should be with him I'm not your kid. I'm not even related to you,"I expressed and he looked at me his eyes full of wide surprise.

"There are things you don't know, things that can hurt you if you do know,"he said slowly taking a small step towards me. "Things that can change your entire way of thinking and understanding,"he said and took another step towards me.

"What type of things,"I asked reaching for my sword.

"Family things,"Mr. Herondale said now two feet away from me. "Clary Fray is the child of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern,"he said and I laughed.

"Now I know that's not true my Dad was an only child his mother left him when he was an infant and his father, Valentine Morgenstern raised him,"I replied and Mr. Herondale shook his head a small smirk on his face.

"You have only part of the story as does Jonathan,"he said looking into my black eyes with his amber ones. "When Jocelyn Fairchild left Valentine Morgenstern she was pregnant with one more child, Clary. Clary Morgenstern who's Jonathan's mother and my wife, which makes you-"

"Which makes me your niece,"I said slowly taking this all in. "That's why you have been jumping through hoops trying to get Jonathan and I to get along so you could tell us that we are cousins on good terms,"I said piecing everything together.

What I didn't get was why my Dad didn't tell me Clary Herondale was my aunt and Jace Herondale was my uncle. Then I realized it was because he wanted me to steal the sword and not give it a second thought. Well it's a little to late for that dear old Dad.

"It's a lot to take in,"he said and I nodded. "But now we need to tell Jonathan since the cat is out of the bag."

I nodded in agreement. This changes everything, me being related to Jonathan Herondale changes a lot of things. I'm in a whole new ball game, as the mundanes say.


	24. Dates

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading! I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 24)

(Greta's POV)

I was in John's and Bobby's room where John was talking to his Dad. He said we would go do something after he gave his father a call. "No Dad, I have not started to crave demon blood,"he said and I gave him a scared look.

John hugged the phone to his chest. "Long story,"he said and I laughed uneasily. He then put the phone back up to his ear. "Yes there is a girl in here, what? No Dad, I know better,"he said and I waved my hands trying to get his attention.

"Make it louder,"I said and he sighed looking at his phone.

"Dad I'm putting you on speaker phone,"he said and then rolled his eyes. "No Cas, it means I'm going to make your voice louder on my end of the phone, Dad show him,"he said as he clicked the buttons to get what he wanted.

The audio became louder and I could hear a deep voice coming in from the other end of the speaker phone. "Sam are we on speaker phone,"the deep voice asked and I laughed realizing it was Cas.

"Yes Cas,"John answered for his Dad. "So how's the ghost hunt going? Have you ganked it yet,"he asked and I cocked my head.

"Not yet,"a man that I guessed was John's father said. "We got here only two days ago, we almost have the case solved though."

"Case,"I muttered and John nodded.

"Case that's what hunters call what they are hunting, kind of like a police crime type thing,"he explained with a shrug.

"John, who's the girl,"his father asked and John came over to me where I was sitting on his bed.

"I'll let her introduce herself,"John said giving me a white toothy smile.

"Hi,"I said softly. "My name is Greta Hagen,"I said and I heard the door open from behind us.

I turned my head around to see Bobby coming into the room. "Is that Uncle Moose,"Bobby asked coming over to us.

"Hello Bobby how's it going,"John's father asked.

"It's going Uncle Moose,"he said and a laugh came in from the other end of the phone. "John has been really busy haven't you John? You should ask him about it Uncle Moose,"Bobby said winking at John who had grown tomato red.

"Sorry Dad got to go,"he said and Bobby smirked.

"Yeah he does, bye Uncle Moose see you at family day,"Bobby said hanging up the phone not waiting for John's Dad's reply.

John's Dad seemed pretty nice but one thing I didn't understand was why Bobby called him Uncle Moose. John said his Dad's name is Sam Winchester not moose. Maybe it's some type of nickname.

"Why does Bobby call your Dad Uncle Moose,"I asked John as he threw on his brown jacket that he always wore.

He smiled at me. "Now that's a good question. Well to answer it, my Dad, Uncle Dean, and Cas have had many run ins with this one demon who made himself the King Of Hell I don't know what his status is now and nor do I care,"he said with a wave of his hand. "The demons name is Crowley and he's very annoying. He called my Dad Moose, and it stuck with Bobby when he first heard it. Even though my Uncle Dean's nickname is Squirrel to Crowley, it didn't stick with me,"John finished and I smiled.

"What does Crowley call you,"I asked and he sighed.

"He calls me Moose junior,"he said and I giggled. "I don't know what's wrong with Crowley, but he likes to not call the Winchesters by their first names,"he said shaking his head.

"No it's really cute,"I said getting up from my spot on his bed. "And he calls Bobby?"

"Squirrel the second,"he said and I laughed. "What? Apparently he didn't want two juniors,"John said trying not to laugh himself.

"It's just funny,"I said and he smiled a small little smile at me.

"I know, but it's not funny when Crowley is in your face and being Crowley,"he said with a shrug. "Now come on, I have persuaded Uncle Dean to help me with something,"he said offering me his hand.

I grinned and took it. He led the way out of his common room where Kevin waved to us. John navigated us through the hallway, humming that Kansas song that he sang to me a week ago. We went outside into a parking lot where Coach Dean was leaning on the front of his black car.

"Alright Johnny let's go before Hermione Granger sees and throws a fit,"Coach Dean said and John nodded sliding into the back seat of the car and I followed.

I had no idea where we were going but I was excited to see more of the United Worlds. I know it's only going to be a matter of time before Ronnie or Clay tries to sneak out of school to go see what else is out there. Although Ronnie is pretty occupied with Jonathan right now since they are going at each other with everything they have, and Ronnie has finally met her match.

"Where are we going,"I asked and he smiled.

"You'll see, I want it to be a surprise,"John said pulling his bangs out of his eyes.

"So how far into town do you want, I need to go to the store and pick up some salt,"Coach Dean said and John sighed.

"Just drop us off at the store you're going too, we're going to walk the rest of the way if that's okay with you Greta,"he asked looking at me with his wide greenish-blueish eyes.

"That's okay with me,"I said and he smiled widely and I could see the excitement, nervousness, and pleasure in his eyes.

I felt all those things too, John felt special to me. Even though we haven't talked about this kiss that was shared between us, things aren't awkward. I'm happy and I can tell he's happy.

Coach Dean dropped us off in front of the store called, United Worlds Market (go figure) and went inside to go get his salt. John grabbed my hand and without a word started to walk me down the sidewalk. We kept walking until we got to a tall building and John started walking towards it with me jogging close behind him.

The building was very tall with black windows, it looked like somewhere where you would have a business not go there for fun. "John what are we doing,"I asked him trying again to get some type of answer out of him.

"We're almost there,"was all that he said.

He took my hand and pulled me into the building, he gave a nod to the security guard and went to the silver elevator doors. He pressed the up button and we waited for a couple seconds till the elevator made a ding and opened up. John went into the elevator full of mirrors and pulled me in with him, he pressed the top button and I felt the elevator begin to move up.

I've never been in one before so it was little frightening. I even felt my stomach flutter as the machine went up. It was very nerve racking to not see where I was going but yet be moving, I could only feel.

The door opened and John stepped out with me behind him. I looked at the scene that laid before me, we were on the roof overlooking the city. There were flowers surrounding the square roof and I could see the city lights in the distance as the sun was setting. "John this is beautiful,"I gushed and he blushed, his cheeks turning a scarlet red.

"I thought you would like it,"he said going over to look out at the city.

I followed him over there and stood by the flowers. From the tower I could see the island and the force field around it. I felt my heart ache, I hadn't realized how much I missed my Dad until now. Also I missed my room, the tree where we would always to meet to do our thing as Ronnie called it, and most of all I missed how things used to be. The routine, every day it was get up, see my friends, hang out until the daylight fades into night, and then go home. That's how it worked unless we were in school which we sometimes ditched just so we could cause more problems.

"Greta what's wrong you're crying,"John said wiping a tear from my face.

I didn't even realize I was crying, that's how deep in thought I was about home. "I just miss the Island, it's hard to be away from my Dad,"I said wiping the tears from my face feeling foolish for even opening my mouth.

"What do you like about him,"John asked looking into my blue eyes.

"He's nice, smart, and well my Dad,"I said and John looked at me with sympathy. "What do you like about your dad,"I asked him.

"I like that my Dad is kind, smart, funny, large hearted, patient, caring, considerate, protective, and that he cares about me,"John said and I wiped the tears that were leaking out of my eyes.

Half of those my Dad wasn't but blood runs thicker then anything. He's my blood I'm related to him, he's who I originate from. "You have a great Dad,"I sniffled and John held me in his arms while I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay,"John whispered in my ear. "You're okay, I have you,"he said as I cried.

We stood there like that for awhile until I finally calmed down. I soaked John's shirt in tears but at least I wasn't crying anymore. "I'm sorry,"I said my voice raw from crying.

"It's not a big deal at all,"John said giving me a small smile. "I'm just glad you are feeling better."

"I guess we should go meet back up with your Uncle,"I said and he nodded offering me his hand.

We walked back to the Impala making small talk, but I could tell he did not want to trigger any tears. If there is one thing boys hate, it's when girls cry. I remember when I was about 12 I had fallen and twisted my ankle and I started to cry. Clay and Frost totally froze up, not really knowing what to do. Luckily Ronnie was there so she snapped them out of there dazes and Frost ran to get my Dad while Clay went to find some type of thing to help me walk, while Ronnie stayed with me trying to calm me down.

Once we got back to the school John walked me up to my room and I opened the door while John stood awkwardly outside with his hands in his pockets. "Thank you for the night John, I had a good time for the most part,"I said with a laugh and John smiled and a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow,"he said and I shut the door with a sigh.

I turned and looked at Ronnie who was looking at her hands with a shocked expression on her face. She also looked like she had been crying, but I couldn't be for sure. "Ronnie are you okay,"I asked and she didn't even look up.

I sighed and shook my head, it looks like both of us had an emotional night. I just needed to go to bed, and so did she we would feel better with sleep.


	25. Digging Into The Past

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off than you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 25)

(Ronnie's POV)

I walked back to Mr. Herondale's room with him. I was in shock, I couldn't believe I had an aunt and a uncle. I don't know why he didn't tell me sooner, if I knew maybe things would of been different between me and Jonathan. "Ronnie, you walked right pass the door,"Mr. Herondale called an amused smirk on his face as he stood outside Mr. Lightwoods room.

"Oh right, sorry,"I muttered walking over to the door.

He opened it and I walked into the room. Mr. Lightwood took one look at me and shook his head at Mr. Herondale saying, I knew you wouldn't stick to the plan. Magnus Bane just stared at me with his yellow cat eyes and Jonathan stopped talking. "Where have you guys been,"he asked his amber eyes full of annoyance and curiosity.

"Ronnie, please take a seat,"Mr. Herondale said and then he looked at Jonathan. "Jonathan I want you to have an open mind can you have one,"he asked and Jonathan snorted.

"It matters what it's about,"he said and I let out a sigh.

"By the angel! Just have one,"I growled and he raised his hands up in mock defense.

"Well someone's moody, and more then usual,"he stated, and Mr. Herondale rolled his eyes.

"Jonathan stop trying to set her off,"Mr. Herondale said and Jonathan stuck out his tongue at me, like he was four years old. I just ignored him, I focused on Mr. Herondale who was about to tell him everything.

"Jonathan do you remember what I told you about Mom's and my past,"he asked and Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah, Sebastian Morgenstern killed Uncle Max, and helped Valentine in the mortal war. Even though he lost he escaped and got his hands on you making you some type of drone. And then he made an army of Endarken warriors and killed a lot of people and that's why there blood line is monstrous and a disgrace to the whole into race of Shadowhunters,"he said and I looked at Jonathan.

"I never knew you could be so poetic Jonathan, the whole bit about my blood line was very unique. If you have any more words of wisdom I would love to hear it, after I cut off your tongue so I don't have to hear your annoying voice all the time,"I said and Jonathan smirked knowing that he struck a nerve.

"I would love to see you try you dirty-"

"Let's all calm down,"Mr. Lightwood said from his spot next to Magnus Bane.

Mr. Herondale laughed and took a deep breath so he could try telling Jonathan about what's going on, again. "So you know most of the story, but there are parts you are missing,"Mr. Herondale said and Jonathan rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Your mother you know is Clarissa Fairchild, and that's your grandmothers maiden name Jocelyn Fairchild,"he said and that's when a light went on in my mind.

Jocelyn is my middle name, so I must be named after my grandmother. I could have a whole other family out there.

"Jocelyn Fairchild was at one point, the first time she got married, was Jocelyn Morgenstern. Your mother's, actual name was Clarissa Morgenstern not Clarissa Fairchild, and she had an older brother named Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern but he goes by Sebastian to have a different name from me,"Mr. Herondale said and Jonathan sat there in shock and then began to laugh.

"This is a joke right? There is no way I'm related to that abomination,"he said and I shook my head with a small smirk on my face.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me,"I said with my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"No Jonathan this is not a joke. You are related to Ronnie Morgenstern as she is related to you, Tessa, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, and me,"he said and I smiled, it looked like I had a whole family out there.

"Why are you smiling like that,"Jonathan snapped at me. "You don't even know them, and they probably wouldn't even want to get near you, especially with the blood that runs in your veins. In fact, I bet the first time a higher up on the Clave's council get a look at you they'll take you into custody,"he spat and I shook my head.

"It's okay for me to be a little bit excited about having other relatives alive Jonathan. I know you think I need to be miserable every moment of every day but the fact is I'm not. I'm happy, I have all the friends I need, a father, and now a whole new door has been opened for me,"I said and Jonathan laughed.

"You're pathetic, I bet whoever your mother is she probably thought Sebastian was just a regular man and not a killer. Heck I bet she's still alive, she just didn't want anything to do with your dirty blood,"he said and my smile faded.

At home we never talk about my mother, she was the ray of sunshine in my Dad's life. I was six when she died, I remember that day well. It was the last day of kindergarten and I was going to go play with Frost, Greta, and Clay afterwards to celebrate but first I wanted to go home and see my Mom. I opened the door, and saw her pinned up against the wall by some stranger who had a knife out and she was fighting back. The stranger was a man with light brown hair and wore jeans and a t-shirt. He took the knife back and swung it at my Mom. "No,"I had screamed.

I had to watch as her body hit the floor and a scream was torn out of her throat. The stranger then turned around and looked at me. "Tell Sebastian that I have my revenge,"he said and then walked out of the door leaving my Mom bleeding out on the floor.

"Mommy,"I had cried running over to her with tears in my eyes.

"Be my big brave girl Ronnie, I love you,"she had choked out and then she died her wide brown eyes open.

I had called my Dad after she died and he rushed home. He was overwhelmed by grief so he did the only thing he could, he trained me to be a Shadowhunter and tried to move on.

I shook my head trying to get the flashback out of my head. "My mother's dead,"I said my voice wobbly and unstable. "I watched her die,"I said and then I got up and ran out of the room for the second time today but with tears coming out of my eyes."

(Jonathan's POV)

I watched Ronnie Morgenstern leave the room, and this time no one went after her. They just all stared at me in shock, finally my Dad spoke. "Jonathan, why would you say something like that,"he asked softly. "Why did you have to bring her down? I understand the little pushes and gabs but that crossed the line even you must know that,"he said and I looked down at my desk.

"How was I supposed to know her mother's dead,"I snapped and Uncle Alec shook his head.

"You just shouldn't say things like that, it can hurt someone,"he said and Uncle Magnus looked at me with his cat eyes.

"He wanted to hurt her, he wanted her to do that. He knew what he was saying and what he was doing, just because he couldn't believe that he was related to the girl he loathed. Am I right Jonathan,"Uncle Magnus asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know,"I said softly.


	26. Cry

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading! I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 26)

(Clay's POV)

I watched Ronnie pick at her food, her eyes looked dull not like they usual looked. They usual were filled with excitement, confidence, and the hunger for a challenge but now they held nothing in them. In fact it looked like she didn't even sleep there were dark marks under them, making her look like a raccoon.

Also I observed she just was not herself. She would get this look on her face like she was being flashed back in time, to a harder, and much scarier place. I felt anger and rage rush over me, I bet Jonathan Herondale did this to her. Whatever he said must have been really bad because Ronnie never acts like this. She looks broken, and lost, all the things Ronnie is not.

In fact I haven't seen her cry in years, the only time I can recall her crying is when her mother died. In fact, it's such a sensitive topic with her that we don't even talk about it.

I nudged her with my elbow. "Hey are you okay,"I asked as she stab her food again trying to make it look like she at least ate some of it.

"I'm just dandy,"she replied looking at me with he dull eyes.

"Ronnie Morgenstern, has anyone ever told you you are a horrible liar,"I asked her and she gave me a half smile.

"Not until this day Clay Gaea,"she said with a small sigh.

"Come on Ronnie, when have you kept anything from me,"I asked her teasingly.

Out of our group of friends Ronnie and I had to be the closets. She tells me everything, from training lessons to personal feelings. I'm the one she trusts the most, even though it did hurt my pride to ask her for help because I get to hear I told you so for a month, until she moves on.

"Come with me,"she said getting up from the table, I followed her looking back to see if the Winchesters or our other friends notice but they didn't.

I followed her out of the great hall and up two flights of stairs. Then through a hallway and then finally to an abandon classroom. "Alright,"I said leaning against one of the desks. "What's up,"I asked her and she took a deep breath.

She fingered the Morgenstern ring as she leaned against a desk from across of me. "I learned something new about my past,"she said and I nodded signaling that I was listening. "You know Jonathan Herondale, and Mr. Herondale as his father. Well apparently Jonathan's mother Clarissa Herondale was not from the Fairchild family, besides her mother,"Ronnie babbled still playing with the Morgenstern ring. "Clarissa Fairchild was actually Clarissa Morgenstern,"she said and I held my finger stopping her right there.

"Wait, I thought your Dad was an only child,"I said and she sighed and laughed.

"Apparently he twisted the past,"she said and I could tell it was hard for her to talk this out. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to tell her that I was here for here, that it's okay. "I have a Grandmother named Jocelyn,"she said and I smiled.

"That's your middle name,"I stated and she nodded with her long blonde ponytail swishing like a horses tail.

"Yeah, it looks like Dad was trying to bury the past but keep it as well. He had one foot in and one foot out,"Ronnie said her black eyes staring into my green ones. "I don't know my Grandfathers name but I have a little cousin, her name is Tessa,"she said and there were tears pooling in her eyes.

My eyes widen at her, I hated it when girls cry. I had no idea how to stop the tears and how to make it better. But I hated it most when Ronnie cried, she was the strongest of our group of friends and the most together. It felt reality slapped me in the face, nobody's invincible to getting hurt not even Ronnie Morgenstern.

"Hey this is a good thing,"I soothed and she shook her head.

"Not if your cousins hate you and your family is weary of you. Jonathan has said that he wants to kill me and that my family won't even want to get near me because of my blood,"Ronnie said and I could feel the anger start to pump through my veins. "He also brought my Mom in it, he said this exactly, 'your pathetic, I bet whoever your mother is thought Sebastian was a regular man and not a killer. Heck I bet she's still alive, she just didn't want anything to do with your dirty blood!'"

How dare he! How dare he say that about Ronnie's mother! She was such a sweet woman I have vague memories of her giving us treats and stuff. "I'm sorry,"I whispered and she began to cry putting her face in her hands.

I went over and hugged her to my chest. "It's okay, I'm going to make it better,"I said trying to sooth her cries.

Jonathan had just stepped over the line, big time. He has messed with the wrong person, I may not be a Shadowhunter but I'm one hell of a demigod.

"I just want her back,"Ronnie cried into my shirt.

"I know, but she's in a better place. I can guarantee Ronnie, if she saw you today she would be proud of you,"I said and she looked up at me with her black eyes wide. She looked so young, so innocent.

"Do you really think so,"she sniffled and I nodded with a grin on my face.

"I am positive Ronnie. You are an amazing Shadowhunter, person, and above all an amazing leader. God only knows where I would be if you weren't with me,"I said and she laughed through her tears.

Ronnie wiped the tears from her eyes and put a fake smile on her face as she got ready to fight through her day. She nodded to herself once and then left the room without a word.

Now I needed to find Jonathan Morgenstern I had a bone to pick with him. I exited the room and started towards the great hall. I didn't need to go far, on the first floor in corridor Jonathan stood there with another boy and a girl.

"Jonathan Herondale, I need to speak with you and I'm not waiting,"I said and with three long strides I was standing in front of the blonde haired beast. Things were about to get messy.


	27. Rabid Dog

**Hey lolamay101 here, thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading! I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 27)

(Clay's POV)

"And what would a scumbag like you want to speak with a Shadowhunter like Jonathan,"the girl asked.

She was very tall with jet black hair, brown eyes, and red lips. She had her arms crossed and was looking at me like I was a circus freak. "I see you have a thing against demigods,"I said playing dumb.

She snorted a laugh. "Actually I have a friend that is a demigod, it's just you who I don't like,"she said and the other boy standing next to Jonathan pulled out a stick.

I didn't know what the stick was about but I decided to ignore it and deal with loud mouth and Jonathan. "I'm so sorry to hear that,"I said smoothly and she glared at me.

Her glare didn't compare to Ronnie's but it was pretty good. To anybody who hasn't seen a worse one they would probably buckle under it. I just looked her with disinterest, if she wanted to try to stare me to death that's fine.

"Phoenix, I can handle this,"Jonathan said to the girl who was glaring at me.

"Jonathan you need back up,"she hissed but Jonathan shook his head.

"I will be fine, this is just a talk,"Jonathan said stepping around Phoenix. "But Phoenix you and Albus will need to get out of here in case the talk turns into something, well more aggressive,"Jonathan said smiling an evil smile at me.

Phoenix shook her head once more, clearly not wanting to back down. "If this turns out to be a fight you are going to need back up,"she said and I laughed.

"First of all bird girl,"I said using her name against her because Phoenix is a type of bird. "I could crush you, trust me I have some major juice and second of all, this is between me and pretty boy so I suggest you run along,"I growled getting sick of this.

"Excuse me,"she snapped.

"You are excused,"I said trying to wind her up even more.

"You have no idea who you are talking to,"she said taking a step towards me. "I am the daughter of Maximum Ride, which means I have more moves then Chuck Norris and wings that could destroy you,"Phoenix snarled her brown eyes full of anger.

I smirked, knowing that I had gotten under her skin. "Can I just please talk to your boyfriend it won't take but a minute,"I said and she looked appalled.

"He's not my boyfriend,"she screeched and then stalked away with stick boy chasing after her.

Jonathan looked at me in annoyance, that I had drove his friends away but that's just to bad because I was pissed with him. I quickly with impulsive speed knocked him against the wall and held him up by the collar of his gear as Ronnie called it. He looked mildly surprised and caught totally off guard.

"I am only going to ask nicely once,"I growled my green eyes staring holes into his amber ones. "What came over you to say that about Ronnie's mother,"I said and he looked at me with disinterest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about,"Jonathan said and I dropped him and punched him in the face.

"I know you are a liar,"I said taking another swing at him that he blocked. "Her mother is dead you know. Do you understand how that feels? To have someone you love dead,"I snarled at him and he just looked at me with his right eye swelling.

I sent a kick towards him and it hit him in the gut, he doubled over in a pain. I then grabbed him by the hair. "What happened to this being just a talk,"he asked and I kneed him where it counts.

He groaned in pain. "It stopped being a talk when you took things too far. I thought you knew about the lines you shouldn't cross,"I said and I let him go and he slumped against the wall. "Well apparently I'm going to have to tell you which lines you shouldn't cross,"I said kneeling in front of him. "Going off on somebodies dead mother,"I said punching him. "Telling them that they are a monster and that they should go and die,"I yelled hitting him again in the face. He tried to fight back but I was to strong for him. "Telling someone that no one is going to want to get near them, those are the lines you should not cross,"I yelled standing up and kicking him as hard as I could.

"You pack quite a punch,"he said giving me a grin.

I punched him in the mouth and he then gave me a bloody a grin after spitting out a couple of teeth. I kicked him in the side repeatedly, I was teaching him a lesson. He was going to stop messing with Ronnie and by the time I'm finished with him he'll be wishing he had never talked to Ronnie.

I felt someone grab me and forcefully pull me back. I elbowed them in the side and they let me have a bit of space. I saw it was Mr. Lightwood and I kicked at him, I was too angry to hold back. I had my mothers wrath running through me right now and I couldn't stop it.

Mr. Lightwood dodged my punch and I heard him yell over his shoulder. "I need help, we need to restrain him,"he said and I kicked him in the shins as hard as I could.

He hopped on one foot cursing. Three teachers one of them being Coach Dean, grabbed me and pinned me against a wall. I fought against there restraint, my teeth barred. I was no longer then calm and collected Clay everyone knew and loved I was the animal Clay.

Only Ronnie has seen animal Clay and she's the only one who can calm me down and pull me out of animal mode. "Calm down Cujo,"Coach Dean said holding me against the wall but I just fought harder.

"Dean handcuff him,"Mr. Lightwood called and the three teachers spun me around and held me against the wall and forcefully grabbed my hands and put them in the metal cuffs.

"Where should we take him,"one of the teachers asked.

"My room Magnus is there, he should be able to calm this one down,"Mr. Lightwood said and then he added. "Send Patch Cipriano to help you though once you get him off that wall he's not going to be happy."

"Yeah and he's such a ray of sunshine right now,"Coach Dean said. "Alright boys, keep ahold of him,"he said and on the count of three turned me around and brought me off the wall.

I tried to break free and almost succeeded but they had way to tight of hold on me that even the animal couldn't break free. It was a struggle, me against three teachers and then finally a fourth teacher came to join them after they got me halfway up the first flight of stairs.

"I'll take it from here gentlemen,"he said, he had black hair and olive skin.

He grabbed me and gripped me so hard that even animal me let out a cry. "Alright Mr. Gaea this how this is going to work. We are going to walk up these stairs and then we are going to go to Mr. Lightwoods room where I am going to tie you down,"he said and I began to fight him.

He just sighed and began to drag me up the stairs with an impressive amount of strength, I had no chance at fighting so I didn't. I just dragged my heels on each step of the stairs making him have to work but it didn't take him that long to get me up the stairs.

He threw me into Mr. Lightwoods room and a black haired man lifted his head up and looked at me. He got out of his seat and grabbed me, I struggled against him and he struggled to restrain me. "Throw him in this chair,"the strong teacher that dragged me up the stairs said and the black haired man did as asked.

The strong teacher took off my handcuffs and grabbed my wrists and tied a small length of rope to each of them and to each of my legs. "This should hold him until Alec gets back but I'll stay here just in case,"the strong teacher said.

"What happened, he looks like he's ready to kill Cipriano,"the black haired man said.

"It had something to do with that nephew of yours is what I have heard,"Mr. Cipriano said and I fought the restraints my breathing coming out heavily.

I was so angry, all I could see was red. I wanted blood, no I needed blood. The door opened and I began to fight harder. "Alright what in Raziel's name happened,"Mr. Lightwood asked me.

I just stared at him, not only did I have my rage right now I had my mother's. That's one of the bad things about animal Clay, my Mom kind of woke up a bit and channeled her anger through me which made me act like an angry wolf. Or a rabid dog.


	28. Calming Down

**Hey lolamay101 here, so I have put the story under crossover because I have gotten complaints and I wanted to make it right so that's what I did. Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 28)

(Clay's POV)

I kept fighting the ropes ignoring the stares I was getting. "We might want to call Chiron the demigod trainer, he can tell us what's wrong with this one,"said the black haired man who was already here when I came in.

"I don't think we should get anymore people involved,"Mr. Cipriano said with his arms crossed looking at me. "They would either lock him up so fast it would make your head spin or they'll take him back to the island along with all the other transfers,"he said shaking his head at me.

"I'm going to call Chiron,"Mr. Lightwood announced completely ignoring Mr. Cipriano.

I fought the ropes even harder now, I was mad so very mad. Jonathan messed with my friend and has done countless other things, I was not finished with him, not even close.

"Mr. Gaea will you please stop the struggling, you are just going to tip the chair over,"Mr. Cipriano said looking at me with his burning dark eyes.

"I am going to rip you to shreds,"I yelled and I started to breathe hard.

I was no longer in control, my rage was. All I could feel was anger, resentment, and bitterness. I was just to worked up to calm myself down, I was a monster.

"And how are you going to do that,"Mr. Cipriano asked and I tried to stand but the ropes held me down. "Please tell me if I'm mistaken, but last time I checked I wasn't the one tied down,"he said and I threw myself against the ropes.

"Patch quit poking at him,"Mr. Lightwood snapped at him from behind me.

The door suddenly opened and there was a gasp, it was Ronnie.

(Ronnie's POV)

I knew something was up, Clay didn't come to first period and Greta said he wasn't in second period either. Now it was third period and Frost, Greta, Clay, and I had our special class except it wasn't in our usual room it was with Mr. Herondale. So naturally I sent the others on there way and went to Mr. Lightwood's room to investigate.

I opened the door and my eyes immediately went to the boy who was tied to the chair and realized it was Clay. My eyes then went to Mr. Lightwood and Magnus Bane who stopped talking and were now looking at me. There was another teacher there, and I could sense that he was not human.

I stepped into the room. "Ronnie I know what this looks like but-"

"I know what's going on,"I snapped cutting Mr. Lightwood off. "I've seen Clay when he's like this, I know how to calm him down but I need you to do everything I say. Can you all handle that,"I asked and both Mr. Lightwood and Magnus Bane nodded while the third teacher smirked but eventually nodded.

"What do you need us to do,"Mr. Lightwood asked slowly.

"First I need you to untie him, because otherwise he will get more worked up and will be worse then he is now,"I said and Mr. Lightwood looked like he wanted to protest but he nodded.

"Cipriano I'm going to need your help,"Mr. Lightwood said and Mr. Cipriano grinned.

"Sure,"he said and they began walking over to Clay who was fighting the ropes.

Mr. Lightwood worked fast untying his hands first while Mr. Cipriano untied his feet. As soon as they finished untying Clay he leaped up and ran right at Mr. Cipriano. "You guys all need to leave now,"I said as Mr. Cipriano leapt out of Clay's way and he ran right into a desk.

"Leave you alone? With the animal? Ronnie you are a very capable Shadowhunter but even for you-"

"Get out of here,"I roared to Mr. Lightwood. "Or do you want him to rip your class room into shreds,"I growled and Mr. Lightwood backed out of the room with Magnus Bane and Mr. Cipriano right behind him.

Once they walked out of the room and closed the door, I turned to Clay who was kicking a desk that had toppled over. I walked towards him slowly, when Clay was full of rage he was very dangerous to be around. "Clay,"I called his name and he turned his head towards me.

His pupils were dilated and he kept making fist. "Do you know who I am,"I asked.

That's always the first questions I ask when he gets like this. It helps him start to cope and concentrate a little better. "Ronnie,"he said his breathing coming out uneven.

"Good,"I said gently. "Do you know where you are,"I asked him and he unclenched his fists letting them by his side.

"A classroom,"he said and I nodded coming towards him.

"Good Clay,"I praised him taking another step towards him. "Are you still angry,"I asked and he shrugged and then I touched him.

"I can't control it,"he cried with frustration. "Mom is fueling my fire,"he yelled and I looked at him with concern.

"What can I do to make it better,"I asked him.

"Knock me out, I need to sleep this out,"he growled.

So that's what I did, I knocked him out.

(Frost's POV)

Greta, Jonathan, and I were in the Shadowhunter training room for good whatever class. Clay was nowhere in sight and Ronnie was looking for him of course.

Mr. Herondale came into the room. "Sit down on the mat,"he said gesturing lazily to the mats. He pointed to each of us with his finger and then shook his head. "Almost half of our class is missing, where are they,"he asked.

"It's Clay's fault,"Jonathan announced and Greta rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath. "He's a monster, a freak! He attacked me like an animal,"he yelled standing up and Mr. Herondale glared at him.

"Jonathan Herondale sit down and keep your mouth shut unless you have something helpful to say,"Mr. Herondale said smoothly and Jonathan muttered under his breath but did what he asked.

"Ronnie went to go look for Clay,"Greta said and Mr. Herondale sighed.

"Those two can't seem to stay out of trouble,"Mr. Herondale said scratching the back of his head. "I don't really know what to teach you, so entertain yourselves,"he said going back into his office.

Jonathan snorted. "Of course he doesn't teach us anything,"he muttered but Greta and I ignored him.

"Do you think Ronnie's found him,"she asked me her blue eyes full of concern.

"I'm sure,"I reasoned. "She's probably picking up the pieces of Clay,"I said with a shrug.

Whenever Clay broke down, it was always Ronnie who put him back together again. Without Ronnie Clay probably wouldn't have made it as far in life as he has. Really our group of friends is his family, he hates his adoptive parents. They don't care about him, Clay won't go home for days at a time and his adoptive parents don't even blink. Out of all of us he has had it the hardest. At least we have parents, not like Clay.


	29. Captain Obvious

**Hey lolamay101 here, so thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 29)

(Ronnie's POV)

I sighed looking at Clay's knocked out form, he looked almost at piece. I grabbed Clay's limp arm and dragged him behind Mr. Lightwood's desk. I looked around his desk for a post-it-note, he would probably want an explanation why Clay was knocked out and laying behind his desk.

I found a post-it-note and a pen, I wrote and in neat handwriting: had to knock C out, sorry, come get me when he wakes up R. I sighed, I could already invasion the displeasure on Mr. Lightwoods face, he was not going to be pleased at all. "Please Raziel don't let him wake up alone and destroy this room,"I prayed to the angel.

I exited the room, and stepped into the vacant hallway. I then took a right heading for the stairs, my special class was in the Shadowhunter training room. I'm guessing Mr. Herondale's teaching that a.k.a my Uncle. Now that was going to be interesting, he would finally get a taste of the crap Mr. Lightwood has to deal with. I know it's mean but it's just to damn fun.

I opened the door to the training room and three heads turned around and looked around and looked at me. "Your late you know,"Jonathan shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Jonathan thank you for once again, pointing out the obvious. What would the world ever do without you,"I asked him as I walked in.

"Your so dimwitted that even obvious things are hard for you to understand so I was just helping you out,"he threw back, clearly enjoying the argument.

It would have been fine if yesterday hadn't happened. A lot went on, I found out I have more family then I ever imagined, I found out Jonathan and I are related, and Jonathan crossed the line with my mother.

I sat down next to Frost completely ignoring Jonathan. "How's Clay,"he asked me and I chuckled.

"He's taking a nap, he wasn't feeling very well,"I said.

I didn't completely lie to Frost, Clay wasn't feeling well and he was taking a nap, well sort of. I just didn't think it was a great idea to say 'Oh he's just dandy. He just turned into an animal and I had to knock him out.' I think that would cause Frost to panic and Jonathan to become more of a pain in the neck.

"Morgenstern by the way, your friend is a raving lunatic. He needs serious help,"Jonathan said and I gave him a confused look.

"Which one of them,"I asked and Frost glared at me.

"Hey not cool Rolland Jocelyn,"Frost snapped at me and I looked at him with my lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

"Whatever Frost Cornelius,"I replied and that shut him right up.

Frost knew not to push me to hard because I will snap back. We had a balance in our group me as leader, Clay as my second in command, Greta as the brains, and Frost was the faithful follower and I guess Jonathan can be the crack head that follows us around since he has nothing better to do.

"Back to me,"Jonathan snapped getting impatient with me. "Who I am talking about is Clay he is insane."

"And your not that for off yourself,"I heard Greta muttered and I snorted a laugh.

Greta didn't like Jonathan either, ever since he hit her in the nose with a dodge ball and hit John she has had a grudge against him. And rightfully so, he was out of line trying to take out someone who was already injured and/or trying to help the injured.

"Clay is not insane, quit making up fairytales Herondale,"I said but what really was going through my mind was, did Clay beat him up.

Jonathan seemed pissed and frustrated, which makes me wonder if Clay beat him to pulp. It wouldn't surprise me if he did, he was probably provoked and if you know just how to rub Clay the wrong way you can have an all out war on your hands.

"I'm not making this up Morgenstern he's crazy, or he's on some crazy juice. He attacked me for no reason,"Jonathan said sounding put out. He was disappointed that he was not getting a bigger reaction from me.

"Clay only attacks if he's provoked and only defends himself when he needs to,"I replied with annoyed breath.

Jonathan just shook his head. "Whatever, he's as crazy as your father,"he said and I visibly winced that one hurt.

My Dad was not crazy he was ambitious. His belief was kind of like a religion he and some others believed in it while everyone else thought he was crazy. I just think he's creative and is a great Shadowhunter.

"Leave her alone won't you,"Frost said jumping to my defense. "She hasn't done anything to you."

Jonathan snorted a laughter. "You haven't told them have you,"Jonathan said and I looked away. "This is one awkward situation."

"It's not your place to say anything either,"I growled and he put his hands up in mock defense.

"Tell us what,"Greta asked and I gave Jonathan the thanks a lot look.

I wanted to tell them when I was ready, I had already told Clay because he can read my like a book but I wanted to wait a little while with the others. Now I had no choice to tell them.

"I found out yesterday that I have more family then I thought,"I said at first there were confused expressions on both Frost's and Greta's face but Greta started to get it. "Jonathan and I found out yesterday we are related,"I said with a sigh.

Frost paled and Greta gasped placing all the pieces. "So if Jonathan Herondale's your cousin then Mr. Herondale is your Uncle,"she said and I nodded and Jonathan rolled his eyes, clearly thinking he's above this conversation.

"Yeah,"I said and Frost cracked up.

Jonathan looked at him like he was crazy while Greta rolled her eyes. "So wait, your Dad's mortal enemy's kid is your cousin? That's priceless,"he cackled clearly enjoying himself.

Frost may seem like a nervous reck sometimes but when he's comfortable he is like a mellowed out version of Jonathan and a nicer version. "Who know's Frost? Maybe Prim Rose Melark might be your long lost cousin,"I teased and he groaned.

"Oh god please don't let that happen,"he said with his face in his hands. "That girl hates my guts, Finn likes me but that she-devil hates me."

"Be careful how you talk about the Melark girl, she is the daughter of the leaders of the United Worlds,"Jonathan said and I rolled my eyes.

"Once again thank you Captain Obvious, you are on a roll today Jonathan,"I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Your welcome lieutenant sarcasm, and thanks I try,"he replied with a proud expression on his face like he has been waiting to drop that one for a long time.


	30. Fallen Angel

**Hey lolamay101 here, so sorry I didn't get the chance to post a chapter yesterday I got sidetracked. Anyway thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 30)

(Clay's POV)

I sat up with a groan, I had a pounding headache. I looked around it looked like I was behind a desk in a classroom. I slowly stood up when the memories came rushing back, oh man, I almost beat Jonathan Herondale to death. He deserved it but at the same time if this reaches the Mrs. Granger's ear then I could be expelled with all the rest of my friends and thrown back onto the Island with only two of the needed objects.

I can almost imagine Snow's face, well first he would slap Frost and Ronnie's Dad would think of some crazy punishment for her, while Greta's will just be disappointed in her. My parents won't even blink if I came back, I feed myself, clothe myself, and find places to sleep that weren't at the house.

"So your finally awake, huh,"a deep voice and I turned around to see Mr. Cipriano on the right side of me.

I slowly stepped around the desk, if he came at me I had powers I could use. "That Ronnie Morgenstern is really something, remind me not to make her mad,"he said and I tensed up at her name.

"She's a very good fighter,"I replied, choosing my words carefully, but I couldn't myself. I had to know what he was, he just has this powerful feel to him and I couldn't place what he is. "What are you?"

Mr. Cipriano laughed. "Not the most subtle guy are you? I am a fallen angel,"he said and my mouth dropped open I couldn't help it.

That was the craziest thing I have ever heard but I could believe it. Why? Because this crazy guy has more muscle then any living person has ever had. If there was anyone I did not want to make my enemy it's him.

"A f-fallen a-a-angel,"I stuttered, cursing myself for showing weakness but at least my voice didn't crack when I was nervous like Frost's making him sound like a girl.

Mr. Cirpriano gave a bitter laugh. "Do I make you nervous Mr. Gaea,"he asked and I felt my heart pound. "Do I put you on edge? If I do, good. That episode you just had a few hours ago is not going to happen again or it will be me you're dealing with, understand?"

I nodded my head vigorously telling him I believed him, and that I won't. This guy put the fear of the Gods in me. I was not going to mess with because otherwise I'll be a dead man. "Now get on your way,"he said and I nodded leaving the room.

Once I got in the hallway I found the nearest clock which said eighth period was over and everyone was back in there dorms.

I raced up the stairs, trying to get as far away from Mr. Cipriano as I could. I went straight for Ronnie's room knowing that if anyone can protect me it was Ronnie. I knocked on the door after giving a warning look over my shoulder, Ronnie answered the door on the third knock.

"Can I come in, please,"I asked looking to the side of me.

"Yeah sure,"she said giving me a confused look.

"That Mr. Cipriano creeps me out,"I said just after she shut the door.

Ronnie crossed the room and sat on her bed and I sat on Greta's since she was probably out with John. "What are you talking about Clay,"she asked me and I sighed an irritable sigh.

"Mr. Cipriano! The dark haired teacher with dark eyes,"I explained and then she nodded as if understanding. "He threatened me, he said if I ever had an episode like I had again then it would be him I'm dealing with."

Ronnie rolled her eyes clearly thinking I was not in my right mind or that I'm an idiot, probably a little bit of both. "Clay he just said that to spook you. And you're more powerful then whatever he is, son of Gaea tromps about everything,"she explained and I shook my head.

"Not fallen angel, Ronnie. And that's what he is a fallen angel,"I said pulling on my leather jacket, I do that when I'm nervous.

"So that's why I felt that wave of power coming off of him,"she muttered to herself, finally that makes sense. She then turned to me looking very annoyed. "So he's a fallen angel. Your a demigod who gets to move the earth at will, I think you trump his powers."

I shook my head, I was defiantly not in the mood to believe her words of wisdom. "No Ronnie, he's an angel with angel powers, don't you pray to one of those,"I said and she rolled my eyes.

"Yes Clay I do but I pray to Raziel and he's not a fallen angel. Mr. Cipriano is not all that powerful, he just has a powerful aura. The only things he can probably do is lift things to heavy for the average person and speak into your mind and if he's luck he can probably send you dreams or visions that's all he can do,"she explained and I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"But he's just scary,"I said and she laughed.

"I bet he is, he probably put on a show just to make you nervous or to warn you off,"she explained irritably. "Now stop being paranoid and get out of my room,"she said in usual Ronnie fashion and I got up and left the room.

(Ronnie's POV)

Clay's an idiot, can he not use his brain? I mean, I know I hit him pretty hard but it couldn't of been that hard that it complete knocked his common sense out of his head. I just hope he keeps it together, he really scared me earlier but now he was more or less back to himself and that's all that matters.


	31. Halloween Dance Part 1

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's the 31st chapter, and I wanted to do a Halloween chapter so what better chapter to do it on then chapter 31? Anyway thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 31)

(Ronnie's POV)

"Wait what? Greta are you sure,"I asked her as we walked to our next class.

Apparently today is Halloween and tonight is the Halloween dance, I've never been to a dance before and I'm definitely not going to start now. "Yeah John asked me to the dance,"she squealed in delight, she squealed so high that my ear drums felt like they were going to burst. "I get to dress up and everything."

I don't even know what Halloween is, this is not a holiday Shadowhunters celebrate. Heck, Dad and I didn't even celebrate Christmas (sob all you want I don't care) or any of the other type of Holidays. Frost celebrated them all and so did Greta and Clay, but I was different. Everyday to my Dad and to me was a work day, each day was a gift not a given right. So the more I could train the better.

"Well I'm not going, I'll be training,"I replied and Greta sighed looking at me with sympathy.

"That's all you do train, train, study, study. You never have any fun, hey aren't you fluent in Japanese, Greek, and Welsh now,"she asked and I nodded now I get the chance to show off.

"Watashi okonaimasu mottte imasu jikan no tame ni tanoshidesu,"I said in Japanese what I said was, I do not have time for fun. "Kai ego symvei na apolamva`no ekpadidefsi,"I said in Greek, what I said was, and I happen to enjoy training. "O mwy ff tre y gwell Shadowhunter ff yn dod yn,"I finished off in Welsh. What I said was, the more I train the better Shadowhunter I become.

"Show off,"Greta complained but I just grinned knowing that I had impressed her. "Can you please repeat that all in German or English so I can actually understand it?"

I repeated what I said to her in German just so I could get under her skin. I'm also in the process of learning Russian, I was almost done too. I tend to catch onto languages pretty easily.

"Come on Ronnie, you should go to the dance. You never went to the dances at the Island school so you should go to this one,"Greta begged and I laughed.

"Wait Island High had school dances? I didn't know that,"I said laughing and Greta shook her head in an annoyed fashion.

"You never payed attention during the announcements and you still don't, Mr. Lightwood told us about the dance during our special class two weeks ago,"Greta explained with disapproval as we turned the corner.

"Well this is my stop,"I said stopping in front of the Shadowhunter training room.

"This is not over Rolland Jocelyn Morgenstern, you will go to that dance,"Greta declared and then she began to walk away.

I shook my head and I opened the training room door and the room was literally buzzing, I have been here for just a little over a month and I've never seen this much excitement. There were three groups of girls in three different huddles talking loudly and squealing I've never seen this behavior from Shadowhunters before. All the boys in the class were in a huddle talking quietly, I felt so uncomfortably. I went to the back of the room and leaned against a wall.

I pulled my stele out of my black boot and drew a strength rune, a fearless rune, and a awareness rune on my arms. I had a feeling that I would need them. The bell rang and Mr. Herondale came out of his and whistled by putting two fingers in his mouth to make everyone be quiet.

"Alright, I know all of you excited by a show of hands who is going to the dance,"he asked and I got out of the wall trying to get into the crowd who were all raising there hands. "Who's not going to the dance,"he asked and I raised my hand and I got a bunch of stares like I was crazy.

"Why aren't you going to the dance Morgenstern,"Jonathan asked me and everyone looked at me but I only shrugged.

"I think it's a waste of time,"I said and a few girls actually gasped.

"She can't actually mean that,"the girls muttered. "What's wrong with her."

I just shrugged and looked at Mr. Herondale who gave me a curios look like he wasn't expecting that. "Alright, since it is Halloween. You guys can have the day off. Just don't break anything,"he said with a sigh and he went back into his office while the girls started talking again and the boys did the same thing.

I pulled out my book from my gear pocket. It was in Russian, it took me forever to find a book this size to be able to carry around in my gear. It was especially hard since it was in a foreign language. "What are you reading Morgenstern,"a voice asked and I looked up to see Jonathan glaring down at me.

The boys were behind him, I don't know why they just can't let me be. I wasn't even in there way, but yet here they come. "Why are you so curios Herondale,"I asked and he shrugged.

"We're all bored, we need something to entertain us. You're here so humor me,"Jonathan said and all the boys nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go chase those other Shadowhunter girls since my blood is so foul and dirty,"I said, he says that comment every day. It was getting old and annoying so why not shove it back in his face.

"They are old news and they squeal to loud,"Jonathan said and the other boys said a yes or gave a nod.

"Well if you are so interested I am reading a book in Russian and-"

Jonathan snatched the book from me. "Cool you guys want to see,"he asked the other boys.

"Hey give that back,"I snapped as he threw the book to someone.

I tried to snatch the book back but they just threw it away from me. "Oh by the angel! What are you guys kindergarten give me my book back,"I growled getting fed up with this stupidity.

Jonathan caught the book and held it out in front of me as a taunt. "How many languages do you know,"he asked and I snatched the book out of his hand and put it back in my pocket.

"Several,"I replied glaring at him.

Jonathan shrugged seeming to get bored. "Come on guys, see you later Morgenstern,"he said and with that he and the boys walked off and over to flirt with the boys.

I sat back down and tightened my blonde ponytail and I began to read my book again. Stupid Jonathan Herondale, he can't just leave me the bloody hell alone. I don't want anything to do with him but I'm related to him! It's not fair, I don't understand the cards I've been dealt. Why couldn't I get a cousin that doesn't hate me and a big family? Why, because I'm Ronnie Morgenstern that's why.


	32. Halloween Dance Part 2

**Hey lolamay101 here, thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 32)

(Ronnie's POV)

"Come on Ron, it'll be fun,"Frost begged me.

We were in Greta's and my room, Greta, Frost, and Clay were trying to get me to go to the dance with them. I had no desire in going but my friends didn't seem to see that. "I don't have time for dances, I have Russian greetings and events to memorize,"I replied to Frost and Clay rolled his eyes.

"Alright Ronnie, here's what we'll do,"he said pulling out a gold coin from his pocket. "We'll flip a coin heads you go tails you stay deal?"

"This is stupid but fine,"I said since the coin only had a 50% chance of landing on heads.

Clay flipped the coin and it landed on the floor, Clay looked down at it and smirked at me while Greta squealed and Frost smiled. "Let me guess it landed on heads didn't it,"I asked and Clay grinned.

"Why yes Ronnie, that means you will be going to the dance. It's a costume dance by the way,"Clay said and I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really then what are you going as Clay,"I asked him and he grinned.

"I'm going as Frost and Frost is going as me,"he said and I rolled my eyes of course those two found some type of loop hole so they didn't have to do any work.

"Well then I'm going as a Shadowhunter,"I replied grinning and I gasped looking down. "Look I'm already dressed! I don't have to change."

Clay rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Ronnie you always wear that they key word here is costume,"Greta said and I shook my head.

"I'm Jonathan Shadowhunter, the first Shadowhunter,"I replied Greta looked like she wanted to argue with me but didn't.

(Greta's POV)

I walked with my friends pulling on my pink dress nervously, I was going as a princess. I've always wanted to dress up like one and now was my chance. Ronnie thought this whole thing was stupid but I disagreed. I think Ronnie needs to learn to have some fun, all she does is work, study, and cause trouble. She never relaxes and I think she should, and what a better way to relax then go to a school dance?

"Clay dude, we are so awesome,"Frost said and he highfived Clay.

"Boys,"Ronnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"You gotta love them,"I said with a small smile.

We stopped in front of the gym where Mr. Herondale was policing the kids. He looked at us and his eyes went to Ronnie. He walked over to us and Ronnie looked like she wanted to hide behind Clay. "Ronnie I thought you weren't coming to this dance since you said this is a waste of time,"Mr. Herondale said his lips in an amused smirk.

"She lost the coin toss on that one didn't you Ronnie,"Clay asked and Ronnie glared at him.

"You kids behave yourselves,"Mr. Herondale said mainly looking at Ronnie who shrugged as we walked into the gym.

I looked around, the gym was decorated with black and purple streamers and pumpkins, there were tables to sit at decorated with table clothes of black. Also there was a snack table with punch and other things like that. There was music playing too, it wasn't John's music though it sounded like it had more of a modern flare to it.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see John. John was in his brown jacket but he had a fake gold looking necklace around his neck and a fake, well she hoped was fake, gun in a holder by his side. "Hey you look beautiful,"John said and she blushed her cheeks heating up.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself,"Greta replied and John gave her a smile and held his hand out to her. "How about a dance,"he asked and she nodded with excitement as she took his hand.

(Ronnie's POV)

I was hating every second of this dance, the music was loud, the kids were loud, and I had no clue what I was doing. I had plopped myself down at a table, with my Russian book and a pencil. "What are you doing,"Clay asked sitting down next to me.

He was totally creeping me out in his Frost costume, he looked almost exactly like him except for the hair. "I'm translating this Russian book into english, that's how I learn the languages and become fluent in them,"I said and he snatched the book and pencil from me.

"You are supposed to be having fun Ronnie not studying,"he said and I snatched my book and pencil back.

"Well I find this fun,"I replied to him opening my book and finding my place again.

Clay laughed and shook his head. "You are going to end up as an old cat lady, you do know that right,"Clay asked and I shook my head as I wrote down another translation in my book.

"I'm going to be the best Shadowhunter that has ever lived,"I replied looking down at my book.

Clay grabbed my hand and I looked up at the sudden touch of his skin. He had a concerned smile on his lips. "You have your whole life to study and to train but you only have tonight to dance. And maybe, just maybe have a good time,"Clay said looking with me with his green eyes.

"What are you getting it,"I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"I'm not getting at anything, I'm asking you to dance,"Clay said pulling me out of my seat.

I felt a sudden panic come over me, I didn't know how to dance. He drug me over to the dance floor. "Clay I can't dance,"I said and he smiled.

"You are not getting out of this dance,"he said and all of a sudden a slow beat came on and he smiled.

He put one hand on the small of my waist and he guided my hand onto his shoulder and he took my other hand. "Just let me lead, it's okay if you step on my feet,"he whispered drawing me close to him.

I felt my heart start to pick up speed and my palms start to sweat. Is it normal to feel that while you are dancing? I felt like I was going to puke and my head felt light and airy and I felt an unnatural attraction to Clay right now.

"That's it,"Clay said in a deep voice. "Let me lead."

So that's what I did, I let him guide me across the floor matching him step for step even though I did step on his feet some of the time. He spun me around the floor with such grace that I didn't know he had. Even though he was dressed as Frost all I could see and feel was Clay.

He spun me out and then spun me back in and I laughed. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer Clay,"I said and he smiled.

"You're not the only one who can be graceful but tough all at the same time,"he said and I blushed.

What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? I have no clue what I'm doing, it feels like I'm drowning. "Thank you,"I muttered and he smiled as we danced.

(Clay's POV)

I was dancing with Ronnie, and I felt weird. My hands felt jittery and I had to fight to keep them still. I also felt like I had just spun around one to many times and I felt dizzy but the good kind of dizzy. I also felt like I needed to puke. I knew what I was feeling and I wish I didn't, I was in love with my best friend.


	33. November First

**Hey lolamay101 here, so thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading, I apologize for not having a chapter up yesterday but school is fast approaching (meaning it starts this Monday) and I needed to get the last few things together. Anyway I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 33)

(Greta's POV)

Today was November first and I was exhausted, I had danced the night away with John. At least today was Friday and not Monday I just wish it was the weekend already. Right now I was in the special class as Ronnie called it, and Mr. Lightwood was not in the room, Mr. Bane was in charge.

Frost and I were spectating the bickering battle between Clay, Ronnie, and Jonathan. Clay and Ronnie were arguing with Jonathan about something. Mr. Bane was not happy about that. I just was sitting at my desk while those three got into it. "Oh really Herondale,"Ronnie growled at Jonathan.

"Really Morgenstern,"Jonathan said in the exact same tone.

Jonathan was leaning across the desk and so was Ronnie, Clay was sitting back getting fed up with the argument. I didn't blame him, I would get tired of arguing with Jonathan, but Ronnie didn't seem too. It must be a Shadowhunter thing.

"Would you two stop it,"Mr. Bane moaned covering his ears, it was evident that he was not good with teens even though he looked like one.

The door opened and Mr. Lightwood stalked in looking murderous. "Rolland Morgenstern and Jonathan Herondale quit bickering,"he snapped and they finally stopped their argument. "I just got all of your progress reports and some of you had great ones, but others did not,"Mr. Lightwood said and he handed the envelopes out.

I tore into mine and it read; A, English, A+ Science, and so on, I got A's in all of my classes. I was happy about it.

"Jonathan and Ronnie, I need to see you two outside,"Mr. Lightwood said and Ronnie sighed getting out of her seat with Jonathan behind her.

(Ronnie's POV)

I had no clue what Mr. Lightwood wanted with me, I got all A+'s except for one class, which is to be expected since I knew everything the one class I did not get an A+ in was this one. I got B- which doesn't surprise me since Jonathan and I argue all the time and cause problems for him.

Mr. Lightwood shut the door and turned to us, his expression a mix of anger and frustration. "I don't know what's wrong with you two. All you guys do is argue, and frankly I'm sick of it. You two need to find out how to get along,"Mr. Lightwood snapped and I stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It was your and Mr. Herondale's idea to put us in the same classes. Really, you guys should have seen this coming,"I replied with a shrug and Mr. Lightwood balled his hands up into fists.

"Ronnie, this is what is going to happen,"he said and Jonathan and I looked at each other we've never seen him so angry. "You and Jonathan are going to have Saturday detention and you are going to tutor Jonathan until he's making A's in all of his classes,"Mr. Lightwood snarled and my eyes as well as Jonathan's widen.

"But Uncle Alec I have Bs, Cs, and am failing one class,"Jonathan whined.

"Let me guess, you're failing foreign language,"I said and he scowled at me.

Mr. Lightwood shook his head. "This is non-negotiable, Jonathan and Ronnie I will see you bright and early Saturday morning,"Mr. Lightwood said and I let out a curse in Russian.

"What did you say,"Jonathan asked and I shrugged.

"It was just some Russian,"I said and Mr. Lightwood raised his eyebrows at me.

"How many languages do you speak Ronnie,"he asked and I looked up at the ceiling pretending to think.

"I speak Latin, German, Spanish, French, Italian, Greek, Japanese, and Welsh, I am in the process if learning Russian,"I replied and Jonathan looked at me with a bored expression.

"She speaks five different languages, so what? You don't need to know a second language to survive,"Jonathan said and I rolled my eyes.

"No but you do need math skills, I speak eight different languages almost nine not five,"I corrected and Mr. Lightwood snorted a laugh.

"See Jonathan I have given you a gift,"Mr. Lightwood said and Jonathan raised his hand.

"Does it come with a gift receipt? Because I would love to take it back,"he said and I smiled to myself, he was in for a treat.

Mr. Lightwood scowled at him. "No and you will listen and learn from Ronnie,"Mr. Lightwood said and Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right,"he muttered under his breath.

(Frost's POV)

"What do you think they're doing out there,"I asked, as I sat at my desk.

Clay shrugged and Greta put her hands up. "Whatever it is, I want no part in it. Because whenever those two are brought out of class they get in trouble,"Greta said and Clay rolled his eyes.

"I thought you liked trouble Greta,"Clay said and Greta shook her head.

"Oh no, I am staying out of trouble,"Greta said beaming and I made kissing noises.

"It's because of John Winchester, her boyfriend,"I said in a sing-song type of voice just to get on her nerves.

"He's not my boyfriend,"Greta said growing bright pink while Clay smirked at her in amusement.

"Really? You two seemed very close at the dance last night,"I said wiggling my eyebrows and Greta turned even redder while Clay sent another eye roll my way.

"We weren't that close,"Greta muttered and Clay smiled as if he was remembering a good memory.

I raised my eyebrows at him, I knew him like he was my brother something was up. Clay must have danced with someone and had developed a strong feeling for them. Well, I was going to annoy it out of him because I don't like secrets and I have nothing better to do, except go and watch Ronnie do crazy karate moves. I think Clay's personal life is more interesting I don't know about you though.


	34. Detention

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like the chapter. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 34)

(Ronnie's POV)

I crept out of my room being careful not to wake Greta up, since it's not her fault that I have to be up so early on a Saturday. Stupid Jonathan Herondale, he just had to fail foreign language and make horrible grades in all of his classes. It didn't surprise me that he failed foreign language anyway since he always sleeps through it. It's a wonder that he didn't fail all his classes, he got lucky.

"I thought I would find you out here,"a voice whispered yelled.

I turned to see Clay leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Yeah,"I whispered taking a few strides so I could be in whispering range with him. "I have detention today with Jonathan Herondale,"I said and even in the dark I could see Clay's eyes smoldering.

"So just because Jonathan Herondale is Jonathan Herondale you have to give up your Saturday,"he asked in disbelief.

"Something like that,"I said and he shook his head.

"That's not fair,"he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Life's not fair Clay, it's not that big of deal. I just have to suffer a Saturday with him,"I replied trying to down play my annoyance.

"Just don't do anything stupid,"Clay said turning and walking towards his room.

"What is that supposed to mean,"I muttered to myself.

Clay was being Clay and I wasn't in the mood to try and understand what he really meant by his one liner. I sighed, I better get to detention, it starts at eight and I didn't want to make matters worse by being late.

I quickly drew a silence rune on the bottom of my shoe, I didn't want to wake anyone up with my running up the stairs. I sprinted up the stairs, I did this since I will probably be sitting down for awhile and I don't want to become antsy. It was not long before I got to Mr. Lightwoods classroom with a deep breath I opened the door and there was Mr. Herondale and a teacher that I didn't know he had dark hair and looked fairly young but I could sense he was not.

"You're early,"Mr. Herondale said but he didn't sound surprise.

"I always am,"I replied slipping into a desk and taking out my book in Russian.

I twirled my pencil as I flipped to my place in the book. "What are you reading,"Mr. Herondale asked me.

"A book in Russian,"I answered without looking up.

"What's it about,"he asked and I sighed.

For some reason he was interested in me this morning. I don't know why I am not all that interesting. "It's about the Russian government,"I answered curtly, I wanted him to get the message that I did not want to be here.

"And why would a Shdowhunter like yourself want to read like that,"he quizzed me and I flicked my eyes up and I saw both teachers looking at me in amusement.

They were testing me, seeing what my mental mindset was. I decided to play along but show no more signs of frustration or annoyance. "It's not the matter of interest that matters what matters is that I'm learning the language and becoming fluent by reading this book. In fact, I find the history of the government quite boring, and very unoriginal,"I answered my voice was calm with no tone to it and that's when Mr. Herondale realized I had caught on.

"How...interesting,"Mr. Herondale said after a short pause. "Ronnie Morgenstern, this is Patch Cipriano, he's a very special teacher here."

I sat back in my seat and I looked at him for a moment. He had a strong, and authoritative aura coming from him which made me wary of him. "You have a very powerful aura Mr. Cipriano. It's stronger then a demi-gods and a Shadowhunters but not stronger then a god,"I stated and Mr. Herondale looked bemused.

"Have you met many gods Mrs. Morgenstern,"Mr. Cipriano asked calmly and blandly so I could not read his emotions.

"No sir, but I can tell you that you are not a god,"I stated stubbornly. "You would not be so polite to me if you were a god, most gods would have told me to shut up by now and to not be so smart mouthed,"I said with a bored sigh.

Mr. Cipriano raised his eyebrows at me, as he was not expecting me to be so bland about everything either. I wasn't, let's just say I'm a very good actress. "You're right about one thing, I am not a god. But I am a fallen angel,"he said speaking into my mind. "I'm stronger then you think."

"I will most kindly ask you not to invade my mind Mr. Cipriano,"I said calmly even though I was secreting freaking out.

I did not understand how he could do that, even if he's a fallen angel. I didn't think that they were all that powerful, it looks like I was wrong. "You are a very interesting girl,"Mr. Cipriano said studying me.

I snorted as I went back to my book. As I did so the door opened and I heard the dragging of feet and knew it was Jonathan. He dumped a folder on my desk, and then slid into the desk next to me.

I opened the folder up and saw a bunch of crumpled up sheets, and some new ones. I looked at him quizzically, and then I understood. "So this is where you hide all the assignments we do in class, no wonder you failed a course and didn't make one A,"I said and he frowned at me.

"You made a B-,"he stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes in this class, which is all your fault by the way,"I said with my arms crossed.

Jonathan looked at me in disbelief. "My fault? How is that my fault,"he asked his voice was full of irritation.

"Because you start the fights, and antagonize me,"I replied simply and he frowned, he did not like that answer.

Today was going to be a long one. I could already tell, and it's not even 8:15 yet.


	35. Cars And Trees

**Hey lolamay101 here, thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 35)

(Frost's POV)

"Frost get your lazy butt out of bed,"Clay growled at me and I put the pillow on my head.

I was not in the mood to get out of bed, today was a Saturday after all. I should be allowed to sleep as much as I want. Sometimes Clay was as much of a nazi as Ronnie, seriously I sometimes wonder if Ronnie was going to be a dictator. I doubt it though, that would be to boring for her.

"I can sleep as much as I want,"I said closing my eyes, trying to block out Clay.

Clay gave an irritated sigh and I felt him grab my feet. I grabbed on to the bed post that was the closes to my hands. He jerked my feet and I held onto the bed, I was so not in the mood to be forced out of my own bed this morning. "Come on Frost,"Clay said his teeth gritting in effort.

"Let me sleep,"I said stubbornly and he let out an irritated groan.

"You can't sleep forever, and we're meeting Greta, John, Kevin, and Bobby in thirty minutest,"Clay said and he began pulling harder then before and I felt myself losing my grip.

Clay ripped me off the bed with the sheets and all and I landed in a clump on the floor. "Ow, Clay that hurt,"I whined standing up.

"It was meant to,"he said throwing a shirt and a pair of pants at me.

"Get dressed,"he commanded and then he went to the bathroom without another word.

"Stupid Clay,"I muttered under my breath as I put on my dress pants and zipped them up. "Just had to get me up,"I said tugging my shirt over my head.

I shook my head trying to smooth out my wild bed head that was sticking up and was annoying me. I reached up and smoothed out the hair and went to a mirror. Even though I smoothed it out I still had hairs sticking up. I stood in the mirror trying to fix it so it looked like it usually did. "Today beauty queen,"Clay called from the door.

"Just wait a minute,"I snapped, he wanted me up well I was up now he needed to give me time to get ready.

Clay let out an irritated groan but I didn't care. I was busy, I had to make sure my hair laid flat. I played around with it for a little longer until I finally fixed it, it looked just like it usually does. I gave a snort of satisfaction and I walked up to the door and opened it up. "After you Clay,"I said with a wink and he rolled his eyes as he exited the room.

I closed the door behind us and I followed Clay out of the common room and onto the grounds. "Where are we going,"I asked him and he shrugged.

"Not sure, Greta and friends are supposed to meet us here under this tree,"he said leaning against the tree with golden brown leaves.

"Great,"I muttered under my breath.

I looked ahead of me, and I saw four figures coming towards us. I saw John, Bobby, Greta, and Kevin. When I saw Kevin my heart began to pound and my hands began to sweat.

I had a little crush on Kevin, and yes to those of you who are wondering I am gay. I've always had a thing for boys but I could never tell my Dad. He would freak, he wants me to marry a girl and have a bunch of kids so he can make an army or something crazy like that. Not even my friends know that I'm gay, I'm kind of afraid to tell them.

"Hi Kevin,"I said clearing my throat.

"Hi Frost,"Kevin said and my heart did a flip.

Get it together Frost Cornelius Snow, he's just a boy. Sure, he's a good looking, smart, and sweet one, he's still just a boy.

"How did you sleep,"I asked trying to make small talk, but failing miserably and I ended up sounded creepy.

'How did you sleep?' Seriously Frost, I thought to myself.

"Fine thank you. How did you sleep,"Kevin asked with a serious smile.

"Good except Clay cut it short,"I said speaking loudly on the last part to let Clay know that wasn't cool.

Clay just shrugged and went back to his conversation with John, Bobby, and Greta. "Really how,"Kevin asked his face full of perplexity.

I just laughed. "You don't want to know Kev, you don't want to know,"I said with a yawn.

"Alright guys shall we go? I have a surprise for you all,"John said and I heard Bobby groan.

"Yes, this surprise will be nice,"Kevin said in all seriousness and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Sure it'll be nice, until we start to burn, fry, or all of the above,"he muttered walking behind John and Greta.

I walked next to Kevin, and I tried to shut off my hormones but I failed. I couldn't stop the emotions of longing, impatience, and wanting pumping through me. I couldn't breathe without worrying that I would say the wrong thing.

John led us around to the parking lot of the school where cars were parked. John stopped at a black one that had Kansas plates on it. "Alright hop in guys,"he said getting into the drivers side.

Greta sat in the front and the rest of us squeezed in the back. Luckily I was squeezed between Clay and Bobby, who I wasn't attracted to at all, it was only Kevin. If I was squeezed next to Kevin, God only knows what would happen.

"Alright so I think I shift this thingy with this thingy,"John said out loud and I head Bobby let out an irritated sigh.

"You know Dad will literally kill you if you crash this car,"Bobby said, he also seemed a bit concerned for his well being as well as everyone else's.

"Uncle Dean won't kill me, he just won't be pleased,"John said confidently and I began to feel a little bit of fear that John was going to kill us.

John started up the car and it let out a loud roar. He eased his foot on the gas pedal and I knew if Ronnie was here right now she would send a prayer up to Raziel the angel she prayed to or whatever the thing was.

The car went forward and he turned the car so he could get out of the parking place. I watched with my anxious blue eyes as he navigated through the parking lot. After we got out of the parking lot he began to get a little cocky. He started to go faster which made me want to write up my will and hope it would be clear enough.

"John there's a tree there slow down! John,"Greta screamed and I watched us grow closer to the tree.

Time began to slow around me, I saw Kevin put his hands up to protect his hands. Clay was trying to somehow figure out how to bend the earth out side of the car. Bobby was cursing and spluttering while Greta was screaming in terror while John was desperately trying to stop the car.

I watched as we hit the tree and the front of the car shattered. Glass rained on us all and John threw himself over Greta to protect her from getting cut. Everything was so hazy, and I felt sleepy. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't help myself, I fell asleep.


	36. The Aftermath

**Hey lolamay101 here, so finally I have gotten a new chapter ready. Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 36)

(Ronnie's POV)

Jonathan Herondale is the most rude, arrogant, and pig headed boy I have ever met. I was doing exactly what Mr. Lightwood said, tutoring him while we were in detention, and I felt like I was trying to pull him out of quick sand. He stated everything that I say is wrong and everything he says is right. What an arrogant statement.

"Jonathan the answer is not 25 it's 10. How did you come up with that,"I asked looking at his work that he wrote with sloppy handwriting.

The door banged open and my head snapped up it was Coach Dean he had a look of panic on his face. "There has been an accident,"Coach Dean said to Mr. Lightwood at his desk. "Three of the island children were in it,"he said and with that I was on my feet.

I could feel my heart beating inside of my chest, if Mr. Lightwood tried to stop me then he would wish he hadn't. I turned to look at him and Mr. Lightwood gave me a look of curiosity. "I'm going, you can try to stop me but you'll wish you hadn't,"I said and with that I walked out of the room.

Coach Dean shut the door and he led the way through the school. All I could think about was Frost, Greta, and Clay, especially Clay. They were my family, I could not lose my family and Snow would kill me if I lost his son, literally. My Dad wouldn't stop him because we both know I would deserve what was coming to me.

"This way,"Coach Dean his voice was rough as if he was holding back tears.

John, Bobby, and/or Kevin must have been part of the accident too. I knew exactly what he was feeling, but I was not going to let myself break down. I have to stay strong or else bad things would happen.

We got to the infirmary and everything was a rush. People in lab coats were rushing by and a kid holding a golden goblet. I followed the kid hoping it would lead me to Clay or the others. I was not disappointed laying, unconscious, in the hospital bed was Clay.

His face was cut in several places and he would have a big scar on the right of his jaw bone. There was blood all over him and it was all I could do not to start crying. "You can't be in here,"the boy with the golden goblet.

"Yes I can, I am his only family,"I snapped back and goblet boy raised his empty right hand up.

"Alright,"was all he said and then he held the goblet up to Clay's lip and I saw the golden liquid be poured into his mouth.

Please be okay, please, I thought. He was my right hand man, my second in command, I couldn't accomplish anything without his help. I shook my head, thinking those type of thoughts won't help me. It was better if I let goblet boy do his work and go find the others.

I went to the most crowded area, there were several doctors and nurses surrounding this one bed. Laying in it was Frost, I couldn't believe how bad of shape he was in. There were cuts all over his skin and a huge gash on his head like someone hit him as hard as the could. His right arm was bent the wrong way and he was barely breathing. The doctors were hooking him up to what looked like a breathing tube and were shaking his head.

"Excuse me,"a man said, he looked in his twenties, he seemed way to young to be a doctor. "Are you Frost Snow's emergency contact,"he asked gently, seeming not to care about how young I was.

"Yes, what's the diagnosis on him,"I asked and he smiled sadly.

"You might want to sit down,"he said pointing me towards the chair on the other side of the infirmary. I did what he said trying to act calm and not like I was about to throw up. "Frost has fallen into a coma, he had a fair amount of brain damage and we did the best we could but we couldn't keep him with us,"he said and I felt my heart freeze.

The words, we couldn't keep him with us. Were echoing in my brain, I couldn't make it stop. "You act as if he's already dead,"I said my voice shaking as I held back tears.

The young doctor sighed and looked at me with pitying eyes. "We are afraid that he has less then a thirty percent chance of waking up. You have a choice, we can keep him on the breathing tube or you can have us pull the plug,"the doctor said and I got up from my chair fighting the tears as hard as I could.

"I h-h-have to go,"I said sprinting out of the room.

I ran towards the training room, that's where I felt the most at ease. It reminded me of home, I needed my home right now. I ran into the training room and went immediately to the punching bag.

"Damn it to hell,"I snarled at the bag and this time I let the tears slip.

I punched the bag trying to stop the tears but they just kept coming my punches got weaker and weaker until I was no longer hitting the bag. It was almost like I was a drunk coming home from a long night at the bar.

I sunk to my knees and that's when I lost it. I sobbed into my hands, letting the tears soak them. How was this fair? After everything Frost has dealt with, after all the crap he has taken from his Dad how could this happen. And how could Clay have this happen to him? Or Greta? They were innocent if anything it should have been me, I should have been the one in the coma. I am the bad one, the horrible daughter of Sebastian Morgenstern. If this happened to me, maybe Jonathan would have finally liked me.

"Stop it,"I commanded myself out loud but it came out in a sob. "Stop it Rolland Jocelyn Morgenstern, you can't break down,"I blubbered but I gave up I kept weeping.

I have never felt this way before in my life, except when my Mom died. I had locked all those feelings away and now someone had found the key and now has unlocked them.

I heard someone kneel beside me and put there hand on my back. I slowly looked over to see Mr. Herondale a concerned look on his face. "It's okay Ronnie,"he soothed. "What you are feeling is okay,"he said trying to ease my cries.

"I can't lose anyone else,"I said and I cried harder just picturing Frost's limp body with his blue eyes wide with innocence.

"It's okay Ronnie, he's going to be okay,"Mr. Herondale said probably hearing me say Frost's name.

"There's less then a thirty percent chance of him waking up, they have already asked me to let them pull the plug,"I said quoting the doctor except my voice wasn't calm it was full of panic and tears.

Mr. Herondale pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder. "He'll wake up, I'm sure of it,"he said confidently but I just cried.

"We should have never left the island. I should have stayed with my Dad, this would have never had happened,"I cried my voice full of grief.

The walls I had put up were all crashing down, it felt as if I was six years old again and I was seeing my Mom's dead body. The flash back started again and I cried even harder, I cried so hard that tears couldn't even come out of my eyes. "No Mommy no,"I yelled and I began to hyperventilate.

"Ronnie, it's okay, it's okay. You are okay, your Mom is okay,"Mr. Herondale said and I could hear him holding back tears as well.

"No she is not! A man killed her,"I sobbed and I saw the man again and I started to hyperventilate even more.

Finally my body had mercy on me and I passed out.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

Ronnie was slumped against me, her face was tear soaked. That poor girl had locked up all her emotions and all her walls came crashing down. Sebastian didn't teach her how to do it, he only taught her how to lock it away so she could be his little solider. Just like Valentine did to me, he never taught me how to deal with this type of thing.

I wiped a single tear from my eye, I didn't usually cry when it came to that sort of thing. She just seemed in so much pain that it brought me to tears. I had to do something about Ronnie Morgenstern, Sebastian did not deserve this kid. Ronnie would thrive at an Institute or just away from him. I had some work to do, but first I had to make sure she could deal with this much emotion. It was going to be a long day.


	37. The Other Side Of Things

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading! I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 37)

(Greta's POV)

One minute I was in John's car with all of my friends and the next I was lying in a hospital bed in a state of pure terror. All I could see was a sea of craziness doctors in white lab coats were rushing around and carrying different objects that I recognized from my Dad's lab back on the island.

"This one is awake,"a plump lady called out and a doctor came rushing in.

The doctor looked fairly young, he looked about in his twenties. His eyes told a different story though, it looked like he lived a thousand years. "Hello Greta my name is Dr. Cullins do you know what happened to you,"he asked me gently.

"I was in a car crash,"I muttered surely and then I thought to John. "Oh God, is John okay? Where is he? Can I see him,"I asked trying to get out of bed but Dr. Cullins, put his hands up.

"John Winchester is fine, he just has a lot of scars and a concussion, nothing to be to concerned about,"Dr. Cullins said with a smile.

I gave a sigh of relief and then my thoughts went to Clay and Frost. "Are the rest of my friends okay,"I asked and Dr. Cullins gave me a sad smile.

"Kevin Winchester is doing fine just a little banged up, Bobby Winchester has a broken arm but that's it, Clay Gaea is doing fine just has a concussion,"Dr. Cullins said calmly.

I gave a sigh of relief all my friends were going to be okay. Then I thought of someone he forgot. Someone who was as important to me as the rest of my friends. "What about Frost Snow,"I asked and Dr. Cullins gave me a sympathetic look.

"Frost Snow has three broken bones, a cut on his forehead that needed stitches, and he has fallen into a coma,"Dr. Cullins and my hand flew up to my mouth in shock.

It felt as if someone had just punched me in the gut. Frost in a coma? He was in the middle, not even a window seat. How could he end up in a coma when he was int he safest place in the car? I don't agree with the doctors on this one, something can't be right.

(Clay's POV)

I moaned in pain as I sat up. I was having the best dream ever, Ronnie and I were at this dance thing and she told me she loved me. I was about to kiss her when I woke up with a start.

I felt as if I just came off of a crazy carnival ride and I needed to puke my guts out. My head hurt a lot and I felt like I ate to many sweets. I did not feel like my usual demigod self.

A boy holding a golden goblet came over to me. I was laying on a white hospital bed behind a white curtain. Everything was very neat and clean. It was almost like Ronnie designed it. "Good you are awake,"goblet boy said and I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

Goblet boy had dark skin, choclate brown eyes and was wearing scrubs. "What happened,"I asked tiredly.

"You were in a car crash,"goblet boy said and I shook my head trying to get my head to stop pounding.

"I was,"I asked curiosly.

"Yes,"he said crossing to the otherside of the room and grabbed something.

He held something that looked like a golden nugget to me. "What's that,"I asked and the boy rolled his dark eyes at me.

"It's called ambrosia, take it and eat it,"the boy said shoving the ambrosia into my hands.

I smelled it, it smelled like something Ronnie cooked, chared and burned. Ronnie was a horrible cook, I learned the hard way never to eat anything Ronnie cooks. Ever.

The boy gave me a look and I shrugged. It would only taste bad breifly and was probably some type of medicne they needed to shove down my throat. I popped the golden thing in my mouth and began to chew. It was amazing, it tasted like chocalte chip cookies. I wondered if that's what it was.

The boy smiled at me in amusement. "Good huh?"

"Yeah,"I agreed licking my lips. "Can I have more of that."

The boy shook his head. "Later yes, now no,"the boy said and I frowned. "You can't have to much at a time,"he explained and I nodded in understanding.

I don't really remember what happened, everything was sort of a haze. I just had blurred pictures of everything. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was in a car crash.

I don't have amnesia, I know everything about everyone I have crossed. For example, I know that Jonathan is a pig headed jerk, Greta could be the next Gunther Hagen, and Frost can get as red as a tomato by just breathing. I just don't know what happened in that car crash, so I guess I have a minor case of amnesia.

(Jonathan's POV)

"What's wrong with Ronnie Morgenstern,"I asked Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus a little while later.

"Nothing besides the fact that her friends were in a car crash,"Uncle Magnus stated calmly.

"Wait, how,"I asked shaking my head.

I was sitting at my desk with my pencil in my hand. Ronnie Morgenstern was tutoring me, except she wasn't making any sense. It was almost like she was speaking a made up language.

"I'm not sure,"Uncle Alec said looking up from his desk at the front of the room. "I just know that all the island kids, plus all the hunter kids were in the crash."

The hunters, he must mean John, Bobby, and Kevin Winchester. Those three were always getting into messes they could never get out of. They were the perfect example of the three stoages.

"That's to bad,"I said with my voice having no tone to it.

Uncle Magnus raised his eyebrows at me. Uncle Alec sighed clearly done with me. "You may go Jonathan, I will see you on Monday,"Uncle Alec groaned and I smiled and gathered my things.

(Magnus Bane's POV)

Another troubled Herondale, it was like there whole line was cursed. First it started with Edmund, then went onto Will, then his poor son James, Steven Herondale wasn't all that problematic he just put his eggs in the wrong basket, then there was Jace now Jace was a piece of work, and finally Jonathan.

I haven't got a clue why Jonathan was like he is. He was impulsive and careless, he had no idea what he was doing. I don't know if I can help this new Herondale, I just hope Tessa will be normal. Just for once, can we not have a troubled Herondale? It's not to much to ask, I don't think.


	38. An Invite From The Enemy

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, subscriptions, and just for reading. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 38)

(Ronnie's POV)

I woke up with a start, I was panting and heaving and my head was pounding. I looked underneath me, I was laying on a bed but it was not mine. The bed spread was a black color and so were the pillows. Across from the bed were three windows and there white curtains were drawn shut, I could see the evening light filter through was two doors in the room one a few feet away from me and one on the other side.

I swung my legs around and put my boots on the soft push floor. I was still dressed and had all my weapons on me. I pulled my Morgenstern sword out when everything came rushing back.

Frost is in a coma, and he more then likely won't wake up. I had broken down in front of the worst person to break down in front of, Jace Herondale. My father would be so disappointed in me right now, I don't know if I can face him. If he found out what had happened he would up my emotional training, and frankly, I probably do need more.

"Oh good, you are awake,"a voice said from behind me, I turned around with the Morgenstern sword in hand to see Mr. Herondale tugging a shirt over his head.

He was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, I don't know why he wasn't dressed in gear. I thought that was all that Shadowhunters wore except on certain occasions. There was an old Shadowhunter nursery rhyme that taught young children about why we dress the way we do.

"Why am I here,"I asked slowly, I remembered breaking down but I do not remember doing it in here.

Mr. Herondale leaned against the wall on the other side of the room as I. He could probably tell I was tense, and could snap at any moment. "I couldn't leave you on the training room floor, Hermione Granger would throw a fit if I left our number one student just laying there,"he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I wish you had, things wouldn't be so awkward now,"I said honestly, shoving the Morgenstern sword into my weapons belt.

Mr. Herondale smirked at me and I was tempted to pull the Morgenstern sword out again but refrained. Instead I grabbed the ring around my neck and rubbed it for comfort. "I thought it would take more then that to make you put that sword away,"he said and I shrugged.

"There is really no point in me fighting you,"I said and he looked bemused. "You are the best Shadowhunter of your generation, you maybe older and I am maybe in the highlight of my youth but it has been shown that experience thwarts youth,"I finished and Mr. Herondale laughed.

I looked at him in confusion, but he just kept laughing. He took a deep breath and composed himself. "It's not that you can't fight Ronnie because you can,"Mr. Herondale said his golden eyes were alight. "It's that you know you would lose, you just gave me the reasons why."

I sighed, he was right of course but that's not why I didn't want to fight him. "I don't know if I will for certain lose,"I said and he snorted. "It's just a hunch,"I said with a hunch.

Mr. Herondale got off the wall and I let go of the ring. If he was going to attack me, I knew I was not going to get a warning so I needed to be prepared. He put both of his hands up in the air and took small steps at a time. I felt as if he thought I was a skittish dog or something of that sort.

I did not relax my position until he sat on the bed towards the side of the room I was standing on. "Sebastian has taught you very well, but I want to know how long you have been training."

I narrowed my eyes but then sighed. I was pretty sure he was not going to hurt me, but I would be on guard just in case. "I have been training since I was six,"I replied calmly.

Mr. Herondale nodded. "Usually Institutes don't start training until a child is ten years of age,"Mr. Herondale said and I shrugged. "What was your first training excise,"he asked me.

"Combat, my Dad would practice with me. My first lesson was about how to win a fight, I didn't have any technique yet but I did alright,"I said and Mr. Herondale's face was a stone.

"What do you mean by alright,"Mr. Herondale asked slowly.

"I had a few bumps and bruises but I didn't break anything or die,"I said, I really didn't care what he thought.

He nodded in understanding. "Did Sebastian ever abuse you,"he asked softly and I backed up in disbelief.

"My father is a noble and good man he would never do anything like that! And who gave you the right to ask something so ridiculous! He groomed me into a warrior, I was not at all abused,"I snarled and Mr. Herondale did the universal calm down gesture.

"It was just a question Ronnie,"Mr. Herondale said with a sigh. "The reason I'm asking you all this is because I have a proposition that might interest you."

"I'm listening,"I said with my arms crossed.

Mr. Herondale smiled. "Thanksgiving break is in a few weeks, I have talked to Hermione Granger and my wife Clary and they both agreed that this can happen but only if you want it too. Would you like to come with Jonathan, Ramon, Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane, and I to New York for Thanksgiving,"he asked and my mouth dropped open.

"Let me get this straight, you want me, Rolland Morgenstern, your enemies daughter to spend a holiday with you,"I asked not thinking he was serious.

He nodded and smiled. "We live in the New York Institute, and we have all the books on different languages that you could want. And everything you could need,"Mr. Herondale explained.

It all sounded great except for one thing. "What about Frost? He's in a coma,"I reminded him and he sighed.

"He'll still be here when you get back if what the doctor says is true,"he said and I nodded knowing that he was right.

This opportunity, is one I can not afford to pass up. "I will come,"I said and he grinned. "On one condition,"I said and I told him what it was.

He nodded along to my words and then sighed. "I'll see what I can do,"he said.

I could finally see where the enemy lives, this was going to be fascinating. I would have to take careful notes about the place where they lived so I could show them to my Dad. He wouldn't be pleased if I passed this up or I took the opportunity and didn't take any notes.


	39. Wait What?

**Hey lolamay101 here, so here's the next chapter.** **I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 39)

(Clay's POV)

"Wait what,"I asked shaking my head at Ronnie.

Ronnie was visiting me in the infirmary and came in babbling about New Hope or New York, I don't know which. She was just excited for some reason, I guess Ronnie had finally found the challenge of her dreams or something like that. All I know was that she was making my head hurt with her over excited chatter.

"I said you and I are going to New York to spend the Thanksgiving break thing at the Institute there, it will be awesome Clay! I can get so much information for my Dad,"Ronnie said with her eyes shining.

I sighed, Ronnie was always looking to make her Dad proud. It gets annoying at times, but her dedication and stubbornness is admirable. "What's an Institute again, and why am I coming with you,"I asked rubbing my eyes.

Ronnie sighed with annoyance. "An Institute is a place for Shadowhunters, who need a place to stay or live, can. And you're coming with me because I need an ally at the Institute, and I don't want to be alone with Jonathan Herondale,"she explained and I nodded in agreement.

Jonathan and Ronnie argue enough as it is. There is no way she would survive a week or however long this break thing is, alone with him. Also, I've always wanted to see where Shadowhunters that do not have villains for parents live. Ronnie's shown me pictures from her leather book of Shadowhunter facts, but I would like to see it in person.

"So when are we leaving,"I asked her and her eyes lit up, I loved when they did that.

"You are going to come with me,"she asked with excitement.

I smirked at her. "Of course, you would die if you didn't have me,"I said as seriously as I could.

Ronnie rolled her eyes at me. "Yes Clay, I would totally die without you. I've only had 9 years of Shadowhunter training,"she said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm glad you agree,"I said and she made a face at me. "When will be leaving,"I asked.

"In two weeks,"Ronnie answered with a smile.

I had no clue why she was so excited about going to her Dad's enemy's Institute. If I was her I would be planning out my escape plan, but that's not Ronnie's style. She probably thought of this as the ultimate adventure, a test that she can not resit taking.

"Are you already packed,"I asked, she probably had everything ready to go.

"I have a list of what I'm going to pack, I'm going to pack three nights before we leave,"Ronnie said and I nodded.

Of course she had a plan, this was not some regular girl I was talking to. This was Ronnie Morgenstern, she was someone who thought thirty steps ahead of everyone else. I bet she's even planned out exactly how our little adventure is going to play out, down to the last detail.

I watched her speak, her black eyes sparkling with excitement. The smirk that never seemed to leave her face was stuck to her lips. Her blonde hair that glimmered in the sunlight was in it's usual neat ponytail. She wore gear that didn't have one stain or tear in it, and her boots were shined. She was always so neat.

That was one thing I loved about her, she was always so together. She was someone who was ready for anything and everything. This Thanksgiving thing will be good for the both of us, maybe just maybe, I could tell her how I feel.

(Greta's POV)

I was sitting by John's bed, I was released from the infirmary yesterday. I was visiting him though, I was worried about him. He looked a bit pale and in some pain. He was smiling at me though.

"I asked my Dad if you could come with me, Kevin, and Bobby to spend Thanksgiving break,"he said and my eyes went wide. "And he said yes. Now I'm asking you do you-"

"Yes,"I answered with a smile. "Yes I do want to come with you,"I said and John's smile widened.

"Really? You know you'll be with mostly boys. I have a sister and brother who are in middle school, they're twins and Bobby has a little sister,"John explained.

"What are there names,"I asked him and he sighed. "Ellen, Gabriel, and Johanna but she goes by Joe,"John said with laugh as if he was remembering a good memory.

"How do you all fit in that tiny car,"I asked thinking about the seating in the Impala.

"We don't,"John said with a small shake of his head. "Cas can poof himself places and he usually transports Kevin, and my Dad drives a bigger car then my Uncle."

"What do you mean by poof,"I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"I mean literally,"John said seriously. "He's there with Kevin one second and then he's gone with him, poof."

(Jonathan's POV)

"Wait we're what,"I asked in an appalled tone.

Uncle Alec groaned and put his face in his hands, while Uncle Magnus stood there slacked jaw like he wasn't expecting that one. Ramon was as equally surprised he stood there looking at Uncle Alec, as if he somehow knew this.

My Dad sighed and cleared his throat again. "I said we are taking Ronnie Morgenstern and Clay Gaea back to the Institute with us,"Dad said and I wanted to hurl my seraph blade at the wall.

Why oh why do we have to bring psychopaths where ever we go? Clay Gaea was insane, he was like an animal that had gone feral. Clay was dangerous, why we were bringing him to a sacred place beats me.

Ronnie Morgenstern was a whole other story. She was so going to get arrested, I could speed up the process probably. The Clave will be so happy to get there hands on her.

"Jace, are you sure this is a good idea,"Uncle Alec asked.

Dad shook his head. "Nope but I want to give her a chance and maybe a break. If Clay Gaea has to come for that to work then that's fine,"Dad said firmly.

"I don't think that's what he's concerned about,"Ramon said staring at my Dad and our Uncle.

I gave a breath of laughter, Ramon was right of course.


	40. New York

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is a long chapter. Each group Clay/Ronnie and Greta/the Winchesters get two maybe three chapters about there thanksgiving break I haven't decided yet. I hope you like it and thanks for reading! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 40)

(Ronnie's POV)

The next two weeks passed by quickly, and it was pretty normal. I got into arguments with Jonathan Herondale, Clay, Greta, and the Winchester boys got out of the infirmary, and Frost was still in a coma.

I didn't think about Frost's coma, it was just too painful. I visited him everyday though, I just pretended he was awake and his normal self. Today though, I would not be able to, today Clay and I are going to New York.

I wasn't nervous about going to New York as you would expect. I am more excited for the challenge of going there, and if I'm being a bit honest I am excited to meet the other half of my family. They maybe my enemy but it was going to be interesting just to meet them.

I walked out of my room with my backpack on my right shoulder, we were only going for five days, I didn't need to pack much. I'm sure Greta packed her whole entire wardrobe to take on her trip with John and the rest of the Winchesters.

I walked to the training center where I was going to meet up with Clay and everyone else. I opened the training room door, of course I was the first one there. I sat down on the floor, as I waited for the others to come.

Clay was the second one to come in, he smirked at me and came over. "Ready to shake up New York,"he asked.

I laughed. "The better question is, is New York ready to be shaken up?"

Clay snorted and looked straight forward with his signature smirk on his face. The next people to come in were Mr. Herondale, Mr. Lightwood, and Magnus Bane. "How did I know you two would be early,"Mr. Herondale asked with a smile.

"We're punctual,"Clay said with a shrug and I nodded in agreement.

Mr. Lightwood looked around as if half hoping that Jonathan would be on time. He shook his head at Mr. Herondale and he just shrugged. Clay and I sat while the adults stood, we were waiting for Jonathan and his cousin to appear. It did not look like they were coming anytime soon.

Then suddenly the door banged open and in walked Jonathan Herondale in a t-shirt and jeans and Ramon was in the same outfit. I noticed that the adults weren't dressed in gear either, Magnus Bane, never dressed in gear but, was wearing sparkly everything it hurt my eyes to look at him. Mr. Lightwood was in pants and a long sleeved shirt, Mr. Herondale was in something similar.

"Your late Jonathan and Ramon,"Mr. Herondale said irritablety. "I got special permission to use the portal here but if we don't use it by ten, then Mrs. Granger is closing it down."

"Well then let's go,"Jonathan said, unfazed by Mr. Herondale's tone.

I got up and so did Clay I shouldered my back pack and tightened my ponytail. I was dressed like I always did in gear, my shoes were polished my blades were all put in the places they were supposed to be and my Morgenstern sword was close to my hand as usual.

Clay and I followed everyone out silently. We were very close together, we haven't really had a good chance to be alone since the dance on Halloween. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clay's hand get closer and closer to mine. I didn't move my hand I just let him get closer until suddenly our hands touched and I felt a fire start in my heart. I could feel it's beat and I felt light and airy. Clay slowly clapsed his fingers into mine and I squeezed his hand softly but I didn't look at him.

What was I feeling and why was I feeling it? I've always had to push down the dizzy carnival ride feeling around Clay, I didn't even think about him when we were in the same room but sometimes couldn't help it and I got that feeling. Also my palms sweat, luckily they weren't doing that right now.

When everyone stopped we unclasped our hands and we did not look at each other. "Alright here's the portal, we will be all going together,"Mr. Herondale announced. "Are there any questions,"he asked and Jonathan raised his hand, Mr. Herondale sighed. "What is it Jonathan?"

"Can we leave the psychopaths here,"he asked and I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Do you want to stay Jonathan,"I asked and he scowled at me. "What? You asked if we could leave the psychopaths here,"I said and Magnus Bane covered his ears and Mr. Lightwood groaned.

"This is going to be a long week,"Mr. Lightwood groaned. "Does anyone have a question that is related to the portal,"Mr. Lightwood asked pointing to the door that was blocking the portal.

We all shook our heads. "Good then let's get going,"he said.

Mr. Lightwood opened up the portal and I watched the swirling blue substance. Magnus Bane went ahead of us to make a portal on the other side of the portal. "Alright, Jonathan and Ramon you two go first,"Mr. Herondale said and both boys disappeared into the portal. "Alec you next, I will get Clay and Ronnie there,"Mr. Herondale said and Mr. Lightwood nodded and went through the portal.

Clay and I stood there waiting instructions. "Alright you two, we need to go into the portal together so get near the portal,"Mr. Herondale commanded. We did as we were asked. "Step in it on the count of three and focus on me, 1, 2, 3,"he said and we all got into the portal at the same time.

The portal was quick, I felt like I was hurdling to my new destination. It was so weird to be in a portal, it felt like I was going to throw up or something of that source. As quick as we stepped in is as quick as we got there.

I landed on my feet outside a castle type looking building that I labeled as the Institute. Outside of it stood a bunch of Shadowhunter were not dressed in gear, there was also two small girls and a boy who looked like he was in middle school. Jonathan was talking to a small adult woman with fiery red hair and Ramon was busy being squashed by a lady with long black hair.

Mr. Herondale went over and hugged the lady with the fiery red hair, that must be Clary Herondale. "There is a lot of people here,"Clay muttered and I nodded.

I spotted an older woman with the same fiery red hair standing with an older man who was holding one of the small children. "Shall we,"I asked him with a small smile and he nodded.

We began to walk, my heart was pounding not only from Clay but with the whole nerve racking part about being here. There was a lot of people here. "Ronnie please come here,"Mr. Herondale commanded and as the obedient Shadowhunter I was I followed the order.

Clay followed behind me, Jonathan gave me a nasty look which I ignored. I turned and faced Mr. Herondale and Clary Herondale. "I'm guessing you already figured out who this is,"Mr. Herondale said gesturing to his wife.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Herondale,"I said smoothly holding out my hand to her.

She smiled hesitantly at me and took my hand and shook it. She was very timid, but that was okay. I expected that. "Your name is Ronnie right,"she asked and I nodded.

"Yes but my full name is Rolland,"I said with a shrug. I moved out of the way so she could see Clay. "This is Clay Gaea, he and I have grown up together,"I said and I let him shake her head.

"She's also desperately in love with him,"Jonathan butted in.

"I am not, butt out Jonathan,"I said with a roll of my eyes.

Jonathan stuck his tongue out at me and Mrs. Herondale looked at him in disapproval. The two older couple came over to us and the woman gasped. "You look just like,"the woman trailed off.

"You didn't tell them that they were coming Clary,"Mr. Herondale asked and Mrs. Herondale shook her head.

"I didn't really believe you,"she muttered and I shrugged.

I looked at the lady with the red hair. I stuck my hand out to her. "I'm Ronnie Morgenstern,"I said smoothly and calmly.

The lady just looked at my hand, I shrugged and put it down. "I guess that makes me your grandmother,"she said softly and I smiled at her.

"I think I'm named after you,"I said, thinking about my middle name. "My middle name is Jocelyn,"I said and Jonathan laughed from beside me.

"Wait hold the phone,"he said and I turned and looked at the boy who was cracking himself. "Your full name is Rolland Jocelyn Morgenstern,"he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, so what,"I asked and I could see the disapproval on Mrs. Herondale's face.

"That's horrible,"he said with a laugh and Mrs. Herondale looked at her son unhappily.

"Jonathan Lucian Herondale, there is no need to be so rude,"she said to him and Jonathan shrugged, he didn't seem to care.

"I think Rolland has a name,"my grandmother said.

"Please call me Ronnie,"I said and she smiled, realizing I was not like my father.

I knew what they thought of him here, they thought he was crazy. "Mommy who's that,"one of the small girls asked pointing at me.

"A monster,"Jonathan answered and everyone rolled there eyes except the little girl.

"You're silly Jonathan,"she said with a smile. "She's a Shadowhunter,"the little girl said.

She looked a lot like Jonathan but just had red hair. I knew she was standing by Mrs. Herondale the whole time, just she didn't speak. Shadowhunter children were usually well behaved. "I'm Ronnie,"I said kneeling down to her level. "What is your name,"I asked the girl with a smile.

"My name is Theresa Sophia Herondale,"she told me and I grinned while Clay laughed from beside me. She frowned up at him and I shook my head.

"Don't listen to him, I like your name,"I said looking back at Clay giving him a warning.

Theresa beamed. "You can call me Tessa though, I'm ten,"she said.

"Oh so you have started your training,"I asked her and she nodded.

I could tell she was happy to have the attention of an older Shadowhunter. Everyone had gone back to there own conversations except for Clay, who didn't know how to talk with Shadowhunters that weren't me.

"Yeah,"she said. "I haven't done much though,"she said in disappointment.

I smiled at her. "Well training has to start slow, you have to learn the basics. Tell me what you have learned."

"I know most of the blades names, how to dodge, and I'm learning to do backflips,"she said and I stood up and moved away from everyone.

The little girl watched me intently, I did a flip for her and she clapped. Her eyes were full of wonder and innocence. "That's what I want to do, can you help me,"she asked her eyes pleading for a yes.

"I would love to help you, but we can't do flips out here,"I said and she frowned.

"But you just did one,"she said with confusion.

"We need to go inside so we have a softer surface, so if you fall it won't hurt you,"I explained patiently.

She nodded and grabbed my hand. "Mom I'm taking the new Shadowhunter inside,"she yelled and started to drag me.

I looked at Mr. Herondale and he put his hands up like 'you talked to her, you deal with her' thanks uncle, thanks a million. Clay followed us inside snickering from behind me. I mouthed the words 'shut up' at him and he just snickered louder.


	41. On The Road

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's been awhile. Sorry about that. Anyway here's the next chapter, thanks for reading, reviewing, and subscribing. I hope you like it! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 41)

(Greta's POV)

I stood by Mr. Winchester's car with John, Kevin, and Bobby. We were waiting on John's Dad to come with Joe, Ellen, and Gaberiel and Kevin's Dad. This would be the first time I would get to meet John's family I was kind of nervous. "Dad where are they,"Bobby asked in a whiny voice.

Mr. Winchester chuckled. "Soon Bobby, they're in traffic."

Bobby snorted and muttered his breath about traffic and how it caused him so much grief. "Uncle Dean why can't Cas just appear here,"John asked.

Coach Dean shrugged. "He wanted to ride with Sammy."

John rolled his eyes and didn't say anything else he just held onto my hand and gave me encouraging smiles as we waited. I knew he was trying to calm my nerves but they didn't help much. I just wanted them to like me, really badly.

A grey mini van pulled into the lot and came towards us. I could feel my heart pumping inside of my chest. I took a deep breath, I had to be calm, I could not freak out. I had to act like I was together. I had to make a good impression on John's family.

The mini vans doors opened and five people stepped out of them. Out of the drivers side door came a tall man with brown hair and green eyes, he looked a lot like Mr. Winchester. On the passenger side a shorter man with black hair and blue eyes stepped out. He had a caky trench coat on and looked like he just came from an important business meeting. Three middle school kids tumbled out from the back.

One girl had long blonde hair and hazel eyes and fair skin. She looked a lot like Bobby with her facial features. The other girl had shoulder length brown sun streaked hair and green eyes. She looked very similar to John, who was smiling at her and the boy. The boy had light brown hair and blue-green eyes just like John, he had fair skin.

"Sammy,"Mr. Winchester called out and walked over to him and pulled him into a big hug and patted his back.

"Good to see you Dean,"he said and the middle school kids wandered over to me and John while Kevin and Bobby went to talk to the black haired man who, I learned, his name is Cas.

The girl with the long blonde hair pulled out a knife and waved it in my face. "Who are you? And why are you holding hands with Johnny?"

I backed up, I now was panicking. What do I do? "I'm not Ronnie Morgenstern,"I blurted out and John laughed.

The girl just looked at us in confusion. "Who's that,"she asked and the boy snickered and the other girl shook her head at the both of them.

"Joe please put the knife away,"John said patiently, the girl was apprehensive but she did do what John told her to. "And guys this is Greta my girlfriend, Greta this is Gabriel who goes by Gabe, Joe, and Ellen."

The boy smirked at me and John gave him a warning look but he ignored it. "John you scored dude, that girl is hot,"he said gesturing to me and I grew red in embarrassment.

John glared at him. "Gabe, that was rude,"John said and Gabe shrugged. "You should say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry John's girlfriend,"he said in a sing song type of voice.

I just nodded, I had no clue what to say to these kids. John squeezed my hand as if to assure me that it was all going to be just fine. I was so out of my comfort zone, I just wanted to turn invisible and have them forget I was here.

"Alright gang are we ready to go,"Mr. Winchester asked and all the middle school kids yelled yeses while John and I nodded. Bobby had already planted himself in the front seat of the Impala while Kevin stood next to Castiel.

I climbed into the Impala that took Mr. Winchester two weeks to fix and he had to work non-stop. We had Mr. Cipriano as our substitute teacher, and he scares me if I'm being honest. Ronnie says he's a fallen angel and she doesn't like him. She and Jonathan would bicker even more then usual just to get on Mr. Cipriano's nerves, it didn't work though. He would just watch him with a smirk on his face.

John climbed in and sat next to me and he grabbed my hand. He gave it a little squeeze as if to tell me that we wouldn't crash this time. I don't think I could go through another crash like that again, Frost was already in a coma. I did not want to be the one in a coma or to have anybody in a coma.

Mr. Winchester started up the car, and it roared to life. He made some comment about how good it sounded and then we pulled out of the parking lot. The middle school kids were riding with Castiel and John's Dad.

"Are you okay? You seem on edge,"John asked me and I nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous about being around your family," I said quietly so Bobby and Mr. Winchester couldn't hear me.

John chuckled. "They are a bit...intimidating,"he said taking the time to choose the right word.

He got one thing right, his family was scary. I don't fit in with them, I barely fit in with Clay, Frost, and Ronnie. The only one who I would think would even come close to fitting in with John's family is Ronnie Morgenstern and that's because she's a Shadowhunter.

"They are very intimidating,"I replied squeezing his hand.

John laughed and Bobby looked back at us. "What are you two love birds talking about,"Bobby asked and John turned red.

"Leave Johnny and his girl alone Bobby. Let him have his girlfriend,"Mr. Winchester said and both John and I turned red that Mr. Winchester stepped into the situation.

The car ride passed pretty quickly, I fell asleep and woke up with my head on John's lap. I wasn't to sure how it got there but it made me blush and made John laugh so I think it's a good thing.

Pretty soon we pulled up to a motel, I got out of the car. The motel was run down looking with an old light up sign that flickered because the lights were running down. The building color was blue and the paint was pulling off of the bricks.

The middle school trio piled out of the minivan and they were bickering about something. Well Joe and Gabe were, Ellen was just quietly observing. John rolled his eyes as he watched them tumble into the lobby of the motel behind Mr. Winchester.

I watched all of them go inside, Bobby went inside after them and so did Kevin. I was about to go in after them when John grabbed my arm. John's dad was standing near him.

He had light brown and green eyes that were full of friendliness. "Hello, I'm Sam Winchester John's father. We spoke once on the phone before we were so rudely interrupted,"he said looking towards where Bobby had gone inside.

He held out his hand to me and I shook. "I'm Greta Hagen. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Winchester,"I said and John gave me an encouraging odd.

Mr. Winchester smiled at me, maybe this wouldn't be so nerve racking. Maybe, just maybe I might find my place among John's family.


	42. The Morgenstern Legacy Part 1

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. It's part one, because there is a lot of pieces to this chapter and it would have been like 6,000 words if I included it all and it would have moved to fast. Besides, I want to give more details about Greta next chapter, since it will be about her. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 42)

(Ronnie's POV)

It took forever, but Tessa Herondale finally got tired of trying to learn a backflip. She had sat on the padded floor of the training room a look of frustration on her face. Clay was sitting on the table that held the knives for throwing, watching in amusement. I glared at him as I walked over to Tessa.

I knelt down next to here and her green eyes looked into my black ones. "Let's call it a day. You seem frustrated and if you keep going then you can injure yourself,"I said persuasively. I was trying to get her not to say 'let's go again'.

Tessa sighed softly. "I guess you're right,"she said standing up. "We can do this again tomorrow. Bye!" She said cheerfully and then she skipped out of the room.

I stood up with a yawn, I was exhausted. Clay came off of the table and walked towards me with a smirk on his face. Then all of a sudden the door burst open and five adult Shadowhunters burst into the room, and they weren't from the Institute. I grabbed the Morgenstern sword from my weapons belt and spun it in my hand while Clay tensed up, eyeing them carefully.

"So it is true. Sebastian had a child, a filthy blooded child,"a male Shadowhunter snarled.

The man had light brown hair and uncommon amber eyes. He wore black gear and his arms were covered in runes. He was holding a seraph blade that he lit up before he came into the room. He had a look of anger in his eyes and his face his mouth was set into a very deep frown.

"I am Sebastian Morgenstern's daughter,"I said my gaze regarding the adults calmly. "And who are you, if I may ask."

I touched Clay's shoulder with my hand and of the corner of my eye I saw all the tension leave his body. I took my hand off of his shoulder as I watched the Shadowhunters. There were three woman and two men, and they seemed pretty important.

"We are the Clave,"the man who spoke before said, and I groaned.

The stupid Clave, they are nothing but a bunch of old people sitting in a circle arguing about what to do next. My Dad told me that half of everything isn't even true but he said that about Mr. Herondale and he ended up being my uncle so who knows. But I think I'm going to do what my Dad told me this time.

I spun my sword as the advanced on me. "Get out of here,"I snapped at Clay and he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you Ronnie,"he said as they came closer and closer.

"Do as I say! You have to promise me, whatever you hear whatever happens. You won't come into this room,"I said and he just looked at me. "Promise me Clay,"I said desperately.

Clay looked torn but then he finally nodded his head. "I promise,"he said and with that he sprinted out of the room.

I turned to the Shadowhunters and began to walk forward, this time it was different. This time I wasn't facing kids my age but adults, and I wasn't backed up into a corner, so there is no excuse for losing.

I met the first one with a block of my sword it was the man who spoke to me. While I blocked him I got out my seraph blade. "Leo,"I whispered and it lit up like a christmas tree.

I blocked two of the woman and caught one of the other man off balance while blocking the one man. I swiped with my right arm that held the seraph blade and one of the woman backed up while cursing in pain. I made expert swing with my sword while I tripped the other woman on my left side, who joined the man, stunned, on the floor.

"You are brave kid, but you are also very arrogant,"the man snarled in my face. I just pushed him back and swiped at the woman with my seraph blade. I got her on the cheek and then refocused my attention on the man.

"If your brave then your arrogant, if your not brave then your a coward,"I said with a shrug.

I felt a seraph blade cut a gash through my shoulder. I hissed in pain but I fought through the pain I turned to the woman who cut me. I quickly cut a gash through her stomach with alarming speed, she went down with a scream.

The man looked at me with anger. "You are in a lot of trouble kid,"he said and he pushed me back with all of his strength.

I was shot back serval spaces. I almost fell but kept my balance he began to advance on me and I waited for him. He swung his seraph blade at me and I dodged it, I swung my sword and missed his arm only by an inch.

He swung the blade and this time he got me, he made a huge gash on my cheek. I let out a whimper of pain as I tried to keep my focus, balance, and having the situation not turn into I have to kill him.

I cut a long line up his side, it wasn't deep though so it wouldn't hurt him to much. He made a grunt in pain, he then cut another gash in my shoulder I let out a small scream in pain. Blood began to gush out of the wound making my gear shine.

I ignored the blood, the pain, and focused on the rage. That what was fueling my fight, rage. I hold a lot of anger against the Clave and what they have done to my family. They had no right to act the way they did.

I sliced him in the stomach, I was done playing nice. I was done trying to hold all my emotions back, my walls were down. He went down with a scream of pain, I held the point of my sword at his throat.

He looked at me in genuine fear. "You...you're just like him you know,"he said and I tightened my grip on my sword.

I was not like my father, I knew that for a fact. I was different, we may look the same but I did things differently then he did. I had a somewhat good relationship with Jace Herondale and the Lightwoods. I did very well in school and am friends with people from different backgrounds such as Clay the demigod and Frost who's Snow's son.

"If you ever come after me again, I will kill you and it will be slow and painful. Do you understand,"I asked, not yet putting my sword away yet.

"I understand,"he said scrambling to his feet. He bent over and walked out of the room with the rest of the Shadowhunters.

I let out a relieved breath, I got through that without getting total demolished by the Clave.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

"Mr. Herondale,"Clay Gaea bellowed as he sprinted down the hallway towards me. He was in a state of panic. "Mr. Herondale,"he bellowed again as he stopped in front of me.

"That's my name,"I said looking at the boy. "What's the problem?"

Clay explained in detail what was going on. "By the angel,"I said angrily.

Ronnie hadn't even been here a whole day yet the Clave found her here. My question was why did they care so much? She was just a girl, sure she was Sebastian's daughter but she wasn't evil. She wasn't anything like him.

I ran to the training room with Clay right behind me. I put my hand out when I saw the scene before me. Clay Gaea could not see this, there was blood spilled around the floor and Ronnie stood in front of a Clave member with the point of her sword to his throat. I turned around and blocked the doorway.

"Wait what are you doing,"Clay asked trying to push past me. "What's going on in there?"

Clay had a look of panic on his face. His eyes were full of terror, and that's when I realized what I should have before. Clay Gaea just accidentally gave away his dirty little secret. I was not going to notify him that I know I was just going to act like I didn't know.

"Ronnie is fine,"I assured him looking back just to make sure, and I saw Ronnie let the man go and had collapsed against the wall. With a stunned look on her face.

"I need to see her," Clay said desperately, he tried to push past me but I did not let him pass.

"Magnus,"I yelled. I seriously hope that warlock is here, or otherwise I was about to have some big problems.

"Let me see her,"he snapped and with that he took a step back and raised his floor in front of me rose up above my head. I looked up at it. "We can do this or the hard way,"he said.

"Look demigod, I care about Ronnie just as much as you do and-"

"No you don't,"he yelled and the rock quaked. "You don't even know her! You don't know what crap she has to deal with! You have no idea!"

I put my hands up in defense, I really hope Magnus will somehow magically appear and help me. I can't take Clay Gaea by myself, because of his demigod powers. I maybe fast but I can't dodge a giant rock following me around.

I looked passed Clay and saw Magnus, thank the angel. He stepped behind Clay and muttered a sleeping spell. Clay dropped to the floor and me, knowing what was going to happen jumped back into the training room.

"Jace are you still alive," Magnus asked from the other side of the floor that Clay Gaea made into a rock.

"What do you think," I asked as the floor returned to normal since Magnus was a Warlock.

Magnus had slung Clay over his shoulder who was under a sleep spell. "Ronnie," he muttered in his sleep.

Magnus and I shared a look. "Just put him in the room next to James," I said and he sighed.

"Do I look like your maid," he said but he walked away with Clay Gaea on his shoulder anyway.

James was Ramon's little brother, he was 13 almost 14. He was a lot like Jonathan personality wise. He looked a lot like the vampire, even though Simon was no longer a vampire I still called him that for old times sake. He had unruly brown hair and was book smart, he also had a mouth on him and that's how he and Jonathan were similar. Even Ronnie fits into his personality! Who knew?

I walked into the training room where Ronnie Morgenstern sat in shock that turned to laughter as I came towards her. All I could think was that she's finally snapped, she's finally lost it.

"Are you alright," I asked her and she laughed.

"Of course," Ronnie said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, I'm just bleeding, now on the Clave's most wanted list, and my gear is no longer neat," she said and I winced.

Her situation did suck, I watched as she stood up. "Who attacked you?"

She looked at me with her black eyes that were so much like Sebastian's. Her blonde hair was the exact same shade and the shape of her nose was exactly like his. Her skin was the exact same color as his, she was basically the spitting image of him.

"It doesn't matter," she said curtly as if to warn me to drop the subject. "Thanks for letting me stay here, but now I must go. I can not stay here." She said and I could already see the wheels turning in her head as if she was planning her whole escape plan.

"You are staying here," I said and she gave me a look that asked me if I lost my mind. "I have some power over the Clave because of when-"

"You were a teenager and you put away my Dad," she said distastefully. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled you're trying to protect your enemies daughter, no offense Mr. Herondale but that's a horrible idea," Ronnie said with her hands on her hips.

She was definitely related to me. That was a fact. "Jace," a girlish voice, that was my wife's called out to me.

I turned and saw Clary coming towards me a look of panic on her face. "The Clave needs her for questioning and-"

Clary's voice trailed off when she saw Ronnie covered in blood, she looked just like Sebastian. Suddenly three Clave members burst into the room, and their eyes went immediately to Ronnie. "It's her," one of them said, they were older members so I didn't know who they were.

Ronnie's eyes filled with determination and fear as she looked at the Clave members. She pushed past me and Clary who stood watching her unable to move.

(Ronnie's POV)

I was not afraid, I had to face this eventually. Now is the best time, before things get to crazy. I walked up to those three Clave members removing the fear from my eyes mind, I made myself appear calm, cool, and collected. "Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?"

I could feel Mr. Herondale's eyes on me, they were boring into my back. I let him look, I didn't care I wasn't bothered by it. People have always stared at me, it's not a big deal. "Seize her," the woman said.

The other two woman grabbed me, and I let them. I wasn't afraid. If the Clave wanted to play a game with me, then I say game on. It's time the Morgenstern's come back into the Shadowhunter world. It was my time to play my role in all of this madness.


	43. Last Man Standing

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing, reading, and subscribing! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 43)

(Greta's POV)

I woke up the next morning in a motel bed. I was sharing a room with Ellen and Joe, the girls were sharing a bed together on the other side of the room. The room was a green color with yellow curtains on the windows near my bed. The carpet was a white color and the sheets of each bed matched the color of the room.

The yellow door creaked open and the girls stirred but they did not wake. I tensed up, I had no clue who it was until the stepped into the light. I saw the familiar blue-green stormy eyes, and let out a sigh of relief, it was just John.

He walked over to the bed with a smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered to me as he sat down on the bed.

I blushed, my cheeks turned a rosy pink color. "Good morning," I whispered back to him.

He kissed my forehead and I blushed even deeper. What was with him this morning? He wasn't usually very touchy feely but this morning he was for some reason. I couldn't say I didn't like it though.

"You smell good," he said smiling at me.

He wrapped his arm around me and I could smell his cologne. He was wearing the leather jacket he always wore and his hair was a mess. "What are we doing today," I asked him with a small yawn.

He looked down at me and sighed. "We are doing some research for my Dad since apparently there's a ghost terrorizing the town," he said and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to help that's fine," he said quickly.

I shook my head, this was the most excitement I've had in awhile. I like research, I did not like going on actual adventures like Ronnie does. Researching a ghost sounded exciting and interesting. "No it sounds exciting," I said smiling up at him.

John laughed. "I'm glad you think so."

I heard a groan from the other side of the room and saw one of the girls sit up with a yawn. The girl sat up and kicked the other one who stirred. I looked up at John who was rolling his eyes. "Was that really necessary Johanna," he asked.

"No but it was fun," Jo called from her bed.

"Ow Joe that hurt," Ellen said sitting up.

John sighed as he watched them and I watched him. He was biting his lip and his blue-green eyes were staring at his sister and cousin. He seemed to care about them a lot, it made me wish I had a sister. Ronnie was like my sister but not really, I wanted a real sister. Someone who was younger, someone I could teach about things. Such as boys will like you for you and if they don't they can move on.

"Come on," he said pulling me out of bed. "Let's get you breakfast."

"Can I get dressed first," I asked him, and he turned a bright shade of red when he looked at my pajamas.

It wasn't as if they were revealing or anything, all I was wearing was a tank top and some shorts. "Yes, um...that's...um...fine," he stuttered and Jo laughed.

John quickly left the room but not before he glared at Jo on his way out. Jo looked at Ellen and they both giggled, I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed my duffle and got out a long sleeved green shirt, jeans, and one of my sparkly lab coats. I went to the bathroom and changed.

When I got out of the bathroom Jo and Ellen were giggling on the bed together as middle school girls often did. When they saw I was back in the room, they stopped both with grins on their faces. "What's so funny," I asked them.

"Nothing, just Johnny has it bad for you," Jo said and Ellen giggled.

I stood there a bit shocked. I knew John liked me. "I've never seen my brother be so love sick," Ellen said and I blushed.

"She's right," Jo said with a smile. "We have never met one of John's friends, let alone girlfriend." Jo said winking at me.

"Your brother is amazing," I said smiling at Ellen.

Ellen smiled softly at me while Jo's eyes hardened and she pulled out her knife. She walked towards me and I paled, we were just having a conversation. Why was it becoming violent? I now felt like I was around Ronnie.

She pointed the knife at my throat, I looked down nervously at the tip. "Johnny is amazing, and if you break his heart I will kill you," Jo said and I nodded in understanding.

"I'm not going to," I said softly.

She nodded and put the knife away. "You better not."

Ellen looked at me apologetically as she sat down on the bed with her cousin. I sighed, Jo cared deeply about John. The Winchester's seemed like people who are very protective over their family. It made me start to miss my Dad, I wouldn't say we were close. But he was my father, and he loved me. He gave me one of us prized research books, that I have read through a little.

I exited the room and went to where the boys were staying, I knocked on the door and Gabe answered the door shirtless. He gave me a smirk, but I just looked at his face. "Where is John," I asked him.

"Old John is a little busy. You can hang out with me, if you want," he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Um...I'm good," I said uncomfortably.

I heard someone snort and looked past Gabe to see John. He shoved Gabe out of the doorway. "Sorry I was just getting into another shirt," he said glaring at Gabe.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. He bent his head down and slowly put his lips on mine. It felt like I was on fire in a good way, I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed me. My heart felt like it was going to pump out of my chest and the world seemed to slow down, leaving just John and I in it.

He finally pulled away looking into my eyes. "I want to throw up," a voice said from behind John.

I looked past John to see Bobby. "Why? Because of this," I asked getting bold for a second, kissing John again with more confidence.

He was first surprised but he kissed me back while Bobby made some gagging noises. John and I broke apart laughing. John had a huge grin on his face as he held me close in the doorway.

"Johnny please stop making out with your girlfriend and come into the room," Mr. Winchester said and John turned a bright red color.

He laced his fingers with mine and pulled me into the room. The room looked similar to mine except it smelt like boy and there were guns laying on the beds and papers were all over the floor. The curtains were crooked as if someone had decided it was a good idea to mess with them.

"Sorry about the mess," John said gesturing to the room.

John's Dad walked out of the bathroom and smiled at us. Mr. Winchester raised his eyebrows at him while John's Dad shrugged. Gabe muttered something under his breath from behind us and Bobby was snickering at us. I didn't see Kevin or Castiel anywhere. I wonder where they are.

"Kevin and Cas are out looking around for any other incidents with the ghost," John explained, he seemed to have read my mind.

"Oh, okay," I said nodding in understanding.

Mr. Winchester gathered us all around the table and began to assign jobs. Gabe, Mr. Sam, and Ellen were going to go a victims house to interview them. While Mr. Winchester, Jo, and Bobby were going to gather information from the locals to see if there's any legends about a ghost haunting the town. Kevin and Castiel were already on their job, leaving just John and I. Our job was research on the computer to see if we can pin who the ghost is.

Once everyone left with all the guns, knives, and things only Ronnie could explain as to what they are, John and I got onto one of the beds with the computer. He wrapped his arm around me and pushed me close to him. I snuggled up against him with my head on his shoulder and my hand gripped some of his shirt. I looked into his eyes as he fired up the computer and it illuminated his face.

He went to the google search engine and typed in; Silverton, Colorado ghost. The computer was filled with endless blue links leading to ghost of Silverton. "Of course, creepy small town. Creepy history," John said smirking down at me and I laughed.

We went through link after link when the phone suddenly rang. John frowned at it and answered it. "Hello," he said and he paled a bit.

"Greta it's for you," John said handing me the phone.

"Hello," I said uneasily.

The voice came through the other line rushed. "Hello Greta, this is Jace Herondale one of Ronnie's teachers. I need you to answers about Ronnie and Clay. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir, are they alright? Are they in trouble," I asked worriedly.

Mr. Herondale sighed from the other side of the line. "That is a good question but one I can't answer," he said and began to feel anxious.

What could have Ronnie done? Did she break something? Kill somebody? And what about Clay? What could he have done? Ronnie and Clay kept each other in check, Ronnie helps Clay with his anger and Clay helps Ronnie not to want to fight everyone she sees.

Mr. Herondale rapid fired questions and I answered them as best as I could. They were random question from Ronnie's and Clay's personality to how they do in school which he should have already known. "Thank you Greta," he said and with that he clicked off the line.

I looked up at John with tears in my eyes. "I think, my friends are in trouble," I said as tears ran down my face.

"I'm so sorry," he said kissing my cheek.

I sobbed into his shoulder as I thought the worst. First Frost now Ronnie and Clay. Was I going to be the last man standing?


	44. The Morgenstern Legacy Part 2

**So this chapter is really long but I wanted to hurry up and get Ronnie through the Clave stuff so all the characters can meet again. Small spoiler for next chapter. All the characters will be back together again! So yay! I hope you like it! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 44)

(Clay's POV)

I felt something poking me in the cheek. It was sharp, and the feeling was annoying. I slowly opened my eyes and looking me in the face was a middle school boy with curly brown hair. Seeing that I was awake he moved away holding his sharp object which looks like one of Ronnie's seraph blade.

Ronnie. The memories came rushing back like a tidal wave. Ronnie was in trouble, the Clave was attacking her. They were going to kill her, I could see it in their eyes. They wanted Ronnie dead. I bolted out of bed when the door opened and in walked a dark haired woman and a red haired woman.

The boy who had been poking my face stood near the black haired woman. "Hello, I'm Isabelle Lewis, I'm Alec's sister," she said smiling at me and I stood still.

"I'm Ronnie's grandmother, we met earlier today," the other woman said and I nodded slowly. "This is James," the woman said pointing at poker boy.

"Clay Gaea," I said slowly. "Where is Ronnie?"

Both woman were still as stones and the boy looked down at the floor. "Where is she," I asked again.

"I think I should let Alec tell you since he is your teacher," Isabelle Lewis said and she ran out of the room leaving me alone with Ronnie's grandmother.

I stood there tensed, I no longer felt the least bit safe. The only reason I came here because of Ronnie now she was nowhere to be seen. It made me nervous not to be able to see Ronnie or sense her. I could usual feel her if she was near, I felt nothing. It was a weird feeling that I didn't like at all.

I could feel Ronnie's distant family staring at me, I just ignored them as I waited for Mr. Lightwood. I began to tap my feet and play with a zipper on my sweatshirt. My ADHD chose now, of all times, to act up.

Pretty soon Mr. Lightwood came in he looked a bit frazzled. "Clay, you might want to sit down bud," he said.

I did as he asked. "Where is Ronnie?"

He took a deep breath and began to explain the situation to me. My face stayed stone cold as I listened. Some of the stuff I couldn't believe, Ronnie was only 15 her birthday was in December, she was almost 16 but not yet. They couldn't do that to her, could they?

(Ronnie's POV)

My day has gone fantastic. First they dragged me through New York and brought me to silent city. That was an event, I fought the two women who were dragging me and got free but then the silent brothers came and I was caught yet again. They brought me in and put me in a cell beneath the city and put shackles on me after they took all my weapons and steles. It was ridiculous as if I would be able to do anything without my weapons anyway. I did not need to be chained to a wall.

I examined each of the cuffs they put on my hands and legs, they had runes on them so I could not break them or get out of them. Great. Not like I knew how to get out of them but I could have tried banging them down but I was not going to waste my time on that. I needed to figure out another way to get out of the Claves clutches.

I heard footsteps and I tensed up, I was not ready to face the Clave. A man stopped in front of the cell I was staying in and I let out a sigh of relief, he was somebody I knew. "Ronnie you okay in there," he called to me and I nodded.

"I'm fine just annoyed, Mr. Herondale." I said and he snorted. "Is Clay alright?"

I could faintly see him nod outside of the dark cell. "Yes he is fine, for the most part."

I raised my eyebrows at that but I decided not to press the issue. "When can I get out of here?"

Mr. Herondale scratched the back of his head and I watched him with narrowed eyes. "About that Ronnie, they want you in Idris to question. You are going there tomorrow," he explained and I let out a curse.

"Oh great," I said with another curse. "Let's bring the filthy blooded child to the home country not like the opinion is going to be biased or anything."

Of course the Clave wanted to bring me to Idris, it makes their job easier. They give me a death penalty and they can carry it out day of. Or they decide to strip me of my marks, exile me, send me back to the Island, or other things, the list goes on and on. It just wasn't fair, I haven't even done anything yet. Besides defending myself, fighting Jonathan Herondale, and threatening to kill one of the Clave members...yeah, I'm in trouble.

"Just hang in there alright, I'm trying to get you out of this gigantic mess you put yourself," Mr. Herondale said and I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you care about your enemies daughter so much, I maybe your niece but that's it. You should hate me," I said flatly looking him in the eyes.

I finally saw the raw emotion in them, he looked confused, nervous, and a little angry all at the same time. "I care because you are different. There is hope for you Ronnie Morgenstern, you could be accepted by the Clave and you could not be the villain your father plans on you becoming," he said and I looked down at the ground.

I didn't know what to say. I could just feel this sick turning feeling inside me that Mr. Herondale was right. I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't admit it. My father would be so angry that I have decided to change my fate. I don't even want to think about what would happen.

"I am not some project, you can not change who I am," I whispered dangerously, I knew I wasn't being fair but I didn't care. I was upset and angry I had the right to act this way.

"That is not what I meant," he said quickly. "I just meant you didn't have to-"

"Be like my father," I interrupted him. "I know that but it's to late. My fate is decided I can not change it. The Clave is going to punish me tomorrow, they will strip away my marks or kill me whatever floats their boats," I said with a shrug and I heard him suck in an audible breath.

"Ronnie," he started but I put my hand stopping him there.

"You should go Mr. Herondale. If Clay finds out what is going to happen to me he will freak." I said and Mr. Herondale nodded.

"Way ahead of you, I have your grandmother and Jonathan's aunt watching him plus Alec and James for back up."

I sighed, that should have been the main team. Two Shadowhunters could not restrain Clay or stop him from doing anything. You would have to be crazy strong to do that. I hope Clay wasn't to worked up, for some reason whenever something happened to me he had like this emotional break down. I have no clue why though.

I leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling until morning. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I kept studying it, acting oblivious that this could very likely be my final hours on earth. The door unlocked and in stepped in a Silent brother. He undid all my cuffs and waited but I never got up. "Get up Rolland Morgenstern," it said into my mind.

I shuffled to my feet silently. The silent brother escorted me out of the cell and to a portal where a Shadowhunter was waiting to babysit me. He was tall with red hair and sharp green eyes he had a very big scowl on his face and had a seraph blade out twirling it. He was trying to tell me he wasn't going to play.

He roughly grabbed my arm without saying a word, I tried to shake his hand off but he just gripped me harder. He walked into the portal and drug me with him. I prepared myself for the flipping sensation when the portal began to move. It took us about 30 seconds and we were in Idris, the home country.

We arrived in front of the judging hall and that's when I started to panic. I began to pull against him trying to fight his grip. He tugged me hard but I fought him hard. "Rolland Morgenstern stop fighting me," he snapped at me.

I just ignored him and kept fighting him. I kicked him in the shin and he lost his grip on me cursing in pain. I started backing away from him with my heart pounding and my blood roaring in my ears. "Hey!" a voice shouted and I whipped around to see three Shadowhunters coming towards me.

I tried to go to the right but a Shadowhunter was coming towards me I tried to go left but there was another Shadowhunter too. So I did what my Dad taught me to do, I put my fists up and began to bounce on my toes waiting for them to attack me. I could hear his voice in my head telling me what to do, part of me wanted to shut it out knowing it was wrong, but part of me wanted to let it all in, discover a darker side of myself.

The first Shadowhunter that came forward was a teen who was my age. He took a swing at me and I ducked and then he ran at me. I let him and then I used his momentum to flip him over onto the ground. He landed with a loud groan. The other Shadowhunters looked hesitant. "Grab the Morgenstern girl, why don't you?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around a little bit to see a man in a consul robe and standing next to him was a woman. I gave them a little smirk as I turned back around to the Shadowhunters who were giving each other looks almost like they were saying you grab her.

I gave them a laugh. I hadn't changed out of my gear yesterday so I bet they were thinking about my father. "Yes why don't you grab me," I taunted. "I don't bite."

One girl finally took a deep breath and came at me I quickly sidestepped and held my foot out and tripped her. She hit the ground with a thunk and a moan. Two boys eyes became filled with rage and they jumped at me at the same time. "Ronnie Morgenstern what are you doing?" Mr. Herondale yelled at me from behind me.

"What," I asked avoiding the two boys as I turned to see Mr. Herondale.

He gave me a glare and then shook his head. "Let them grab you! You are making things worse."

"Why don't you grab her Herondale? You are her teacher are you not?" The Consul asked him.

I heard Mr. Herondale bounded down the steps and at alarming speed and he grabbed me before I even had the chance to turn around. He gripped me extra hard telling me that he was not playing this game with me, we were not going to do this. The Shadowhunters watched Mr. Herondale in awe as he drug me up the steps, the Inquisitor and Consul had already gone inside.

"Be good Ronnie," he hissed in my ear as he brought me into the judging room.

It was packed with Shadowhunters and surprisingly enough Katniss and Peeta Melark were there sitting in the hall. I could feel their eyes on me the whole time as Mr. Herondale walked me down to the Inquisitor. I could hear the comments they made about me, they called me demon child, savage, filthy blooded, and other names. I wanted to cover my ears so I didn't have to hear the names but I didn't since it would make me look weak.

I stood in front of all the Shadowhunters that stared at me with rage filled eyes. "I am Inquisitor Blackshade," the woman said speaking in an authoritative tone. "Take the mortal sword." She said holding it out to me.

I took the sword, it laid heavily in my hands. Dad had taught me how to fight the sword it would hurt but I could hide my secrets. "What is your name," Blackshade asked me.

"You already know that," I said wincing at the sudden feeling like my insides were turning inside out.

The crowd began to whisper and I could see Katniss'and Peeta's Melark's eyes on me. The Inquisitor frowned but shook her head. "State your name anyway. You are in no position to question anything I say," she said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, my name is Rolland Morgenstern," I said smoothly and there was whispers and sounds of outrage.

"Silence," roared the Consul, the room immediately became quiet.

"Who is your father," she asked with me.

"What is with the stupid questions," I asked ignoring the pulling feeling in my guts.

"Answer me Rolland," she growled.

"Sebestain Morgenstern," I growled in return.

People began to stand and were yelling and calling me names. I just stood there trying to block it out. I locked eyes with Katniss Melark and I could see, sympathy in her eyes. Why did she feel bad for me? Shouldn't she hate me too?

"What did he tell you to do before you left to come to the school in the United Worlds," she asked me and I knew I couldn't tell her that.

I stood there without answering even though the mortal sword was trying to drag it out of me. I let out a whimper as the pain increased, fight back! Come on Morgenstern. I let out a loud gasp as the pain got even more intense, I had to keep fighting, it would get better.

"Rolland what did your father tell you to do?" Blackshade asked me again but I just ignored her.

People started to yell again but I could not hear them I was blocked with pain. I fell to my knees and I felt something wet run down my cheek. It was warm and splattered red onto my gear. I then began to cough, I coughed long hacking coughs and blood splattered all over me. I felt like I was dying.

Finally the mortal sword was yanked out of my hands and I threw up blood all over the place. I started to see spots and I knew I was in trouble. I groaned as my head began to throb, I had never felt so sick. I threw up again and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and I could faintly see Mr. Herondale, at least that is who I think it was. I felt the world grow dark and everything go still.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

I stood silently watching Ronnie, they were at the third question and the crowd was already ready to kill her, poor girl. I felt really horrible for grabbing her like I did but I did not have a choice. I had to make sure I looked like I didn't care that Ronnie was my niece, I had to act like she was just my student. The thing is, I have gotten attached to her for some reason.

I watched her stand with the mortal sword and she let out a whimper. I knew what she was doing, she was fighting it. I began to walk down there but then stopped myself she wouldn't fight it for that long she would see that it was pointless. A minute went by and another one, then she was on her knees.

I started walking quickly towards her, that girl was to bullheaded to give in. The Consul gave me a look that I ignored Ronnie was having a coughing fit, the Inquisitor put a hand out and glared at me. "Jace Herondale this is not your place to meddle with things. Sit down and let me do my job," she snapped at me.

"Come on, Katrina look at her, she is coughing up blood. She maybe Sebastian's daughter but she is also a 15 year old girl," I snapped at her and Katrina Blackshade glared at me.

"She is also is in trouble with the Clave," Katrina snapped at me.

I looked desperately at Katniss Melark who was now on her feet. "Stop this right now," she yelled and I bowed my head in thanks.

I yanked the mortal sword out of Ronnie's hand and she began to throw up blood. I quickly kneeled down beside her. "Ronnie? Can you hear me," I asked her but she just kept throwing up.

I touched her shoulder trying to get some response. She turned to look at me, she was covered in blood and she looked like she had just gone into battle and was left for dead. She looked at me for a brief second and her eyes flashed from there usually demon black to a vibrant green and then she passed out going completely limp.


	45. The Nightmare Has Begun

**Hey lolamay101 here, so it's been awhile. Sorry about that. Anyway thanks for reading and subscribing! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 45)

(Clay's POV)

It has been two days. Two days since I've heard the sound of her voice, two days since I have seen her smile and her snarl. It has been two days since I have seen her roll her eyes or see her face light up. It made me feel bitter and horrible for not being there for her, that I couldn't save her. I had not left her side though, I had not eaten, slept, or changed clothes. I wanted to be there when she woke up.

I glanced across the bed at Greta who was sitting next to John silently staring at Ronnie's limp form. Greta had arrived yesterday with John on hearing the news on Ronnie. Poor Greta, I think we ruined her Thanksgiving with John, but John just seems happy to be here with her.

"I am going to get some fresh air," Greta said leaving John got up and followed her.

I sighed, I was all alone again. I gripped Ronnie's hand lightly, she was so pale. She looked so sickly, throughout the day she would get high fevers and Magnus Bane has to come in and suppress them. I pulled some of her blonde hair out of her face and looked at her, really seeing her for the first time.

Ronnie had always been perfect, she never makes mistakes, gets everything done on time, and is basically a genius. That's the Ronnie I fell for, I fell for the girl who was on the inside I didn't care about the outside. Now that I see her on the outside and I realize that she really is beautiful. She looked like an angel with her blonde hair and perfect skin, the thing that did not make her look like an angel were her eyes. Sebastian has demon blood running through his veins, and I think he passed some of it on to Ronnie because of her eye color.

I leaned over her and softly kissed her forehead, she stirred slightly. "It's okay," I whispered into her ear. "It will all be okay."

(Ronnie's POV)

I was standing in a field of blood, literally. Bodies were all around me, people who I did not recognized and some who looked familiar. The sky was dark and the moon was a blood moon. The field was full of wheat that were as tall as me and had blood on their tips. It was making me nervous, I pulled out my Morgenstern sword looking around anxiously.

I heard the sound of rustling wheat and whipped around to see my father. He was dressed in gear and had a very disappointed look on his face. I tensed, I knew that look. I hated that look, it was not a good thing. What was about to happen to me was going to be painful, but I knew I deserved it.

"Rolland Jocelyn Morgenstern, you should be ashamed," Dad said as he walked toward me. I spun the sword in my hand and my eyes hardened, I felt angry at my Dad.

"No Dad, you should be ashamed! How dare you keep the Herondale's being related to me a secret? How is that fair?" I growled, I was almost yelling. My emotions just felt out of control.

"Do not take that tone with me Rolland Morgenstern," Dad snapped at me.

"Don't tell me what to do," I growled at him. "You lost that right, when you lied to me about my family."

My Dad had a look of outrage, I have seen him angry but not like this. He walked over to me and I stood tensed I didn't want to do anything to him. I maybe angry but I was not about to fight my father. I looked him in the eye and he stared into mine his black eyes smoldering, and then he did it. He slapped me across the face.

I stood there stunned that he had done that. Usually he fought with me but he went all out on me to teach me a lesson. This time it was different. Why was it different? I slowly put my right hand up to my cheek feeling where he had hit me, I was shocked.

He grabbed my hand from my face and squeezed it with bone crushing force, I let out a cry of pain. "How dare you betray me Rolland?! How dare you choose their side?"

"How do you know I chose their side," I asked and he squeezed my hand harder, I thought I could hear bones snapping. The pain was blinding.

"How naive do you think I am Rolland?" Dad snapped at me. "I have been watching you, using our blood to track you and I know you have been conversing with Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood."

"Doesn't mean I'm on their side," I gasped as the pain seeped through every fiber of my being.

"I can also feel what you feel emotionally Rolland. You love them, you think they are like the family you have never had." Dad said in a mocking tone.

"This is not real," I muttered to myself. "This is just your mind playing tricks."

Dad laughed, a loud, booming laugh which felt like it made the ground shake and the earth started to quake. He let go of my hand and I let out a sigh of relief. "This is a dream sweetheart, but it's perfectly real." He said smirking. "I have used our blood to be able to communicate with you, to be able to touch, talk, and see you."

I twirled my sword in my left hand, my right one was throbbing because of how hard he had squeezed it. My dad pulled out his own sword that was a little different then mine, it was bigger and scarier. We started to circle each other and clap of lightning cracked across the sky.

Dad struck first, he ran at me and I dodged him but he already knew I was going to do that. So right when I thought he was going to keep on with his charging on me like a bull he went the other direction slicing my arm. I let out a hiss of pain as I turned back ready to fight him.

One thing was for certain about this fight, it was going to be ugly.

(Clay's POV)

I watched Ronnie in her sleep, but something weird was going on. Her right arm began to bleed and her hand looked like it had been broken. She began to bleed in other places to. "Mr. Herondale! Somebody help," I screamed looking at Ronnie in concern.

"You can't be bleeding Ronnie, it's not possible," I whispered and she arched her back and let out a cry of pain. No blood came though, so that had to be a good sign right?

Mr. Herondale rushed in with Mr. Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Ronnie arched her back again and let out a scream of pain and I saw blood coming from her abdomen. "Dad stop," she yelled in her sleep.

I looked at Mr. Herondale helplessly, he was just standing there, shocked. He had the look of a small child that was frightened, so did Mr. Lightwood, only Magnus Bane was moving around. "She's not possessed," Magnus Bane told them and the two Shadowhunters nodded. "Something is happening that is much worse."

"Well what's wrong with her," I screamed at him, Ronnie began to cry, and Ronnie never cried when she got into a fight.

"What are you doing to me," she shouted. "How are you doing that?"

Magnus Bane and Mr. Herondale shared a look once he had heard what Ronnie had screamed. "I need you to take the child and get out of here."

Mr. Herondale nodded and grabbed me forcefully by the arm. "I'm not leaving her," I growled fighting his grip.

"You have no other option," Mr. Lightwood said with a sigh. "Magnus needs a lot of room to work, and you would only get in his way."

"Glad you have such a high opinion of me," I said sarcastically, Mr. Herondale threw me into the hall where Greta was with John. John was holding her as she sobbed into his chest.

Bobby was in the hallway as well but there was no Kevin. I walked over to Bobby who was leaning against the wall emotionlessly. "Isn't your Uncle, Castiel, an angel? Can't he fix her?"

Bobby shook his head. "I wish it was that simple. He can't do all that he could back a few years ago. I don't know why and no one will tell me, so the Shadowhunters are going to have to heal her.

"Damn it," I growled looking back at the door.

Why couldn't that been me? Ronnie was special, the best Shadowhunter of her generation, the smartest person I know, and very athletic. I was nothing special why couldn't it have been me?

"Jace you are going to want to see," Magnus Bane said poking his head out into the hallway.

I watched Mr. Herondale as he went into the infirmary, I hoped Ronnie was okay. I really hoped these Shadowhunter's could fix her.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

"Jace have gotten her to wake up but the cuts keep coming," Magnus said and I quickly went over to where Ronnie was lying.

She looked at me with an helpless look in her eyes. "Please make him stop," she rasped. "Please."

"Look," Magnus said pulling up her sleeve and I could see a message being carved into her arm.

It said, Jace Herondale I am back and I am coming for you and your family. I want revenge for what you have done to my daughter, you have ruined her. This girl is not my Rolland, she is now dead. This girl is not my daughter, you have changed her into yours.

That's when the message ended into a signature that someone was still writing into her arm. Ronnie let out a howl of pain, no longer able to hold it in. "It's okay sweetheart," I muttered, she looked at me in surprise. I surprised myself by that comment but I did not have time to think about it.

I looked at the signature. "No," I said. "No he can't be. It's not possible," I muttered.

"He's back," Ronnie said sitting up shakily knowing the pain was over. "And I am the only one who can keep him from killing everybody."


	46. Only 15

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter! Thanks for the subscriptions and for reading. Hope you guys like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 46)

(Greta's POV)

"Ronnie slow down," I heard someone shout.

I removed myself from John's arms and I witnessed the door bang open and coming out of it, was the one and only Ronnie Morgenstern. She was bleeding, her gear shining but her eyes were alight with determination and ready to take on the world. I ran towards her and gave her a bone crushing hug. I began to cry upon seeing my friend.

(Ronnie's POV)

"Easy Greta, you are crushing me," I said and she pulled away from our hug grinning at me. I grinned back at her.

"Ronnie," a deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Clay, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His clothes were dirty and he kept looking at me like I was some type of a ghost. "Hi Clay," I said softly.

He walked over to me and enveloped me into a hard hug. "You scared me to death, don't do it again," he said pulling away from me.

I looked at him curiously his eyes were filled with a look. A look that looked almost like...no it can't be. That's not possible, it just can't happen. Clay couldn't be, wouldn't be...he is. He's in love with me. When I came to that realization half of me filled up with dread and the other half of me filled up with joy. I didn't know what to do.

I shook my head, I had a war to fight. I can figure out Clay when everyone that is a danger to the United Worlds and to me is dead.

"Thank the angel, you slowed her down," Mr. Herondale said with a sigh of relief.

I turned around and glared at him. "Mr. Herondale if you have not noticed we have very little time, I can stop him. Let me lead this war, let me finish him," I said determined and Mr. Herondale back up a bit seeing the fire in my eyes.

"Woah back up," Clay said and Greta nodded with him. "War? What war? Ron, what are you talking about," he asked me and I sighed.

I quickly explained everything and I showed him the message on my arm. Clay looked at it shocked, as if he never pictured to see something like that their. Well, he will be seeing it all the time now, because that is a scar I will carry for a long time. "I need to stop him, I know what he's going to do, but I need control. I need to lead this war."

Mr. Herondale, Clay and Greta all at the same time said. "Absolutely not."

They looked at each other while I stood waiting for them to elaborate. "Ronnie it is way to dangerous you are going to get yourself killed," Greta said, she worried about me way to much.

"Greta's right, you can't defeat your father. He's to strong for you," Clay said and I put my hands on my hips. In love with me or not, he had crossed the lines.

"There is no such thing as can't, Clay son of Gaea," I said and he shook his head. "I can and I will defeat my father, or I will die trying."

"Rolland," Mr. Herondale said I turned and looked at him since he used my full name. "War is not like Shadowhunter training, you are hardly qualified to lead this war. You are 15 years old."

I took in what he said with a nod but then I sighed. "If you don't let me lead fine, I will fight Sebastian my own way," I said using my Dad's name. "I just can't promise that innocent people won't be harmed, but if I lead the war then no one will get hurt."

Mr. Herondale raised his eyebrows but then he got what I was saying. "I see," he said. "What do you need?"

"You can't be serious," Clay exploded and Mr. Herondale gave him a look.

"I think we should let her lead us," Bobby said speaking up for the first time, John nodded in agreement. "There is no one better, to stop the Untied Worlds villains."

I smiled gratefully at him. "I need a gathering of all the United World's most important and powerful people."

Mr. Herondale opened his mouth to argue but then nodded. "Alright, I will give Katniss Melark a call, she can probably get everyone that we need at the school in three hours."

"You can't be serious," Clay burst, he looked like he was about to panic. "She is 15! 15! Don't you Shadowhunters have laws about age or something?"

"I have never followed those rules," I said to him calmly. "Clay, I need to do this. I am the only one who can do this. I need to stop him, he is going to slaughter everybody and he's not going to do it alone," I said and Greta gasped getting what I was saying.

"He's going to use everyone from the island isn't he," she asked me and I nodded, if he has found away off the island then he would take everyone with him to serve him.

"Hold up," John said as if he had suddenly got an idea. "We haven't been notified that Sebastian has escaped. With something that huge don't you think someone would tell us?"

That's when Coach Dean came running in his face was set in panic. He ran right into Mr. Herondale shoving a piece of paper into his hand. He read the paper and then looked at me. "Well Ronnie, you were right. Sebastian's out and so are other villains, the meeting is in an hour so I suggest you clean up," he said gesturing to my blood soaked gear. "And we will get going."

"Alright," I said and with that I left the room to go get into clean gear.

I had to appear put together and serious in front of the council. It will be a council full of heroes, people who have fought and won. People who loathe the island and those who live on it, and I now had to win them over. If I didn't I would be in a lot of trouble, winning over the kids at school will be easier then this. I know that for sure.


	47. War Council

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter! Thank you for the subscriptions and just for reading. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 47)

(Ronnie's POV)

I was dressed in fresh gear and my hair was in it's usual neat pony tail. The Morgenstern ring hung visible on it's chain around my neck as a reminder of who I am. I mentally strengthened myself, I was about to be judged for every move I was about to make.

I walked to where Mr. Herondale was waiting for me at the doors at the front of Institute with his wife. She looked at me with fear and wonder, I used to like that look. Now I hated it, I didn't like it one bit. I wanted to be looked at like I was normal, I wanted to be accepted by people here. I no longer had the I don't care attitude, I now had the I care to much attitude.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's not to late to back out of this." Mr. Herondale said looking me in the eye.

"I am for sure, I must stop them," I said seriously and I heard Mrs. Herondale suck in a breath.

I looked at her and she looked away from my gaze, I sighed. "I am not my father, I am not blood thirsty," I said and she looked at me shocked that I realized that was what she thought.

"I know," she said quietly, Mr. Herondale kissed her on the cheek and then turned to me.

"Let's go Ronnie," he said and I followed him out the door.

Magnus Bane was waiting outside for us, he made a portal. Mr. Herondale said he was going to come with us. I didn't really care, as long as I got to speak to these people then everything was going to be smooth sailing. I stepped into the portal bracing myself for the nauseous feeling.

The portal began to do it's thing, I pictured the school clearly in my mind. The portal swirled until I was standing with Mr. Herondale and Magnus Bane in front of the school. "Let's go," I said softly and I lead the way into the school.

I walked down the hallway that I always walked to go to the Shadowhunter class and took a right. I was guessing that where all these people were gathering were in the auditorium. I've never been there but I think Greta takes a class in there or something. It could be Frost though...I don't know.

Frost. I should visit him while I'm here, maybe something has changed. I miss him a lot like everyone else. I had to protect him, he was injured, fresh bait for Snow. I had to keep his paws off of Frost.

Mr. Herondale opened the door to auditorium, Magnus Bane went in first with me following after. I looked around, it was just adults with one other girl who looked just a little older then me. She had black hair and she had a bow with her. I looked at her curiously as I walked, she was talking to a tall man with jet black hair and green eyes. He looked like Julie and her sister.

"Hello," a woman's voice cut through my thoughts. I turned and looked, it was Katniss Melark. her green eyes looked into my black ones calmly. "You must be Rolland Morgenstern, the one who is going to lead this war."

I looked at her with the same gaze. "And you are alright with that," I asked her. Mr. Herondale nudged me, as if to tell me that was not a good way to start out.

I ignored the nudge, I had to show that I was not afraid at all. People liked a fearless leader, that's what they looked for. Katniss Melark looked at me cooly. "I am not keen on sending a child into a war, much less let a child lead war, but from what I've heard you are our only chance we have at winning."

"Fair enough," I said with a shrug.

She looked at Mr. Herondale and back down at me. "You will come up with me, since you will be speaking right after," she said.

I looked back at Mr. Herondale and Magnus Bane and Mr. Herondale gave me a nod encouraging to go on. Magnus Bane just looked at me in interest, like I was some sort of experiment. I sighed as I followed Katniss Melark up to the stage. As I stepped up onto the stage I heard a chorus of mummers as people began to settle down and start to realize what is going on.

Katniss Melark cleared her throat and the auditorium immediately became silent. I looked over the crowd, a quarter of the auditorium was filled with people. They all were looking at me, almost none of those gazes looked at me with friendly eyes. I didn't let that set me back though, I just ignored it and focused on Katniss Melark.

"I'm sorry for this meeting to be such short notice," she started out facing the crowd of grim faces. "But we all know that this is a time of great peril. Sebastian Morgenstern as well as some other very dangerous individuals have escaped the island." She said and the atmosphere that was already tense became a little tenser. "The problem is we don't know what their plans are or what they are going to do or even where to start. Only one person knows, and this person is standing right next to me. She is going to lead this war, please listen to what she has to say," Katniss Melark begged them already seeing the objection in many of their faces.

"Hello," I said calmly looking at each face. "My name is Rolland Morgenstern, my father is Sebastian Morgenstern. He has indulged his plans to me and I know how to stop them and-"

"How do we know we can trust you," a voice shouted out. I turned towards it, it was a Shadowhunter dressed in black gear. "How do we know your not working for him?"

"Well," I said rolling up my sleeve and showed my arm to the audience there were some gasps and looks of horror. "This is a love note from Dear Old Dad to Mr. Herondale. Instead of using paper he used my skin to write it to him, so if you think I'm going to side with him after all he has done to me, and to others then you are mad."

The Shadowhunter was pale in the face and then nodded as if telling me, she trusted me. I pulled my sleeve down and faced the audience. "So back to my father's plans. The first thing he is going to do is make endarken warriors and combine those with the forces of the other people he is working for. The people he would be working with is Dr. Gunther Hagen, President Snow, Gaea if he can get a hold of her son, and some other people that are not as bad as they are."

People looked at me in alarm like this is what they had nightmares about. "President Snow will have an army of peace keepers, as he calls them, ready to go. Dr. Gunther Hagen will have these flying wolf creatures, I think he calls them Erasers? Just know they will be ready for us," I continued on and there were many people pale while other were drawing there weapons.

I looked at Mr. Herondale and he threw me a map. I caught it with my right hand. I nodded my thanks to him and I turned to the crowd who had stopped fidgeting seeing that now I had a map. I unrolled onto the stage floor and began to mark on it. I hoped that the map's not to important, because now it is what we're using in the war.

I held up the huge pattern for everyone to see. "It's just a star," someone yelled from the crowd.

"Not just any star," I said calmly. "It is the places where my Dad is going to hit. Trust me I know."

"And how do you know all of this," a woman asked me. "How do you know all of these 'plans' of our enemy. I am starting to doubt you, you are just a child! How do you know anything?"

I looked at her closely, I knew her. She was the Inquisitor. "Okay," I said turning to the crowd. "Raise your hand if you fought your enemy and you were under the age of eighteen."

Slowly hands crept up into the air, Mr. Herondale was giving me the you-are-not-helping-the-situation look which I ignored. "Look at all those hands, Inquisitor Blackshade." I said and she paled at me knowing her name. "The greatest heroes in this very room, fought and led battles as children. They had to grow up fast as did I."

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable expect the black hair girl I saw earlier. She was watching me closely, she looked impressed. "This whole war to my father is a test, it is a test for me. He is angry at the world and he was going to use me to destroy it," I said trying to explain how I knew so much. "He wanted me to be his soldier his machine, a drone that he controlled. As you can see, it back fired on him." I said and there were a couple of small laughs.

"So now that it's backfired on him, he is going to try to kill me and everyone who I have ever even spoken to. But before he does that he wants to see how his little experiment, his 'drone' reacts to everything he does. He has been programing responses into me ever since I took my first breath. And this is how he is going to do that, and get revenge on anyone who has ever stood in his way," I said looking directly at Mr. Herondale when I said that.

"He is going to use the people on the Islands anger, their resentment to come after people. The problem is that everyone has their own agenda and that's exactly what he wants," I said pacing the stage as I described everything to them. Everyone watched me completely captivated by my words. "He is going to use each of them as a distraction, for those he knows who are a threat. For example, he is worried about demigods standing in his way, so he is going to try to use my friend to get ride of them. It is not going to work though because my friend is safe and sound, and out of my father's grasp," I said and Mr. Herondale looked at me, with shock registered on his face. I had hunch this would soon be happening so of course I wanted Clay to go to the Institute with me.

"We need to stop them all before the kill everyone. We need to protect the young, old, and the sick first though. They should not die of war but of old age or sickness." I said and I got some yes and nods. "We also need to destroy these villains for once and for all. I am done with being judged for something my father did! I am done with having the constant fear that my father is going to kill people! And I am done trying to defend all of those villains! I want to stop living in fear! Who's with me?"

At first it was silence and then a roar of applause and shouts chorused up. Mr. Herondale shook his head in amazement and mouthed, you are really something. I just grinned and mouthed back, I know. I could see him laughing as I turned back and looked at the crowd. I waited for them to quiet down.

"I want to speak with each of you individually or in groups so I can work out where to put you. So start making a list of your liabilities and assets because I will need to know those," I said and everyone started chattering.

I have done it, I have gained their trust. I can win this I know I can, somehow, someway. This small victory gives me hope, and that's all I can hold onto right now. I used to hold onto fear that's what motivated me, but hope feels like a fire was lit under me. I guess President Snow was right, hope really is stronger then fear.


	48. Shadowhunters And Demigods

(Chapter 48)

(Clay's POV)

"That's it!" I exploded, I was frustrated.

Mr. Lightwood had decided to try to train me as a Shadowhunter, I think they were doing this to keep me busy. I heard Jonathan snicker and I shot him a glare, the others thought this would be a great show to come and watch. I looked at Greta and John they both were grimacing and Bobby was holding in a laugh.

"Clay," Mr. Lightwood said running a hand through his hair clearly running out of patience. "This is not that hard."

I looked at him disbelief, he had to be joking. He only wanted me to memorize 50 blades and what they did and what monsters they killed in an hour. That is literally impossible, I don't think even Ronnie could do this. Mr. Lightwood and I were standing at a table looking at all the blades they had, it was over complicated and made my head hurt to think.

"You have to be kidding me," I said to him crossing my arms. "This is really hard, I bet Ronnie couldn't even have done this. I don't think she even learned this."

He grimaced when I said her name again. Ronnie was at a War Council as Mr. Lightwood described it to me. She was trying to win over all the most powerful and important people so she could lead the war.

"I don't know if she learned it, because Jace only has test on combat at that school. He should really test them, or at least her on blades." Mr. Lightwood said with a sigh.

"I'm hurt Alec, you are criticizing my teaching," a voice said and everyone looked and Mr. Herondale was standing with Mrs. Herondale, Tessa, and James.

"Dad," Jonathan yelled bounding to his feet and sprinting in front of his Dad. "How did it go? Are we going to war? What's going-"

Jonathan was cut off by Mr. Herondale's hand over his mouth. "We don't have time for questions Jonathan," he said gently taking his hand off his sons mouth. "We have a lot to do and very little time.

The a question popped into my head. "Where's Ronnie?" I asked.

Mr. Herondale looked my direction his eyes narrowing, Mrs. Herondale nudged him giving him a look. "She is the library, but do not bother her. She is very busy," he told me but I was already pushing past him and out the door.

I ran through the Institute like I was never going to see Ronnie again. I don't think I have ran that fast before, I slid to a stop in front of the looming library doors. I looked at the gold colored handle and took a deep breath. I slowly opened the door silently, I stepped inside and from the top of library steps I could see Ronnie leaning over a map muttering something.

I bounded down the steps and Ronnie whipped around her seraph blade ready to throw at my head. She relaxed when she saw it was me. "Hello Clay," she said and then she turned around and went back to work.

"That's all I get? 'Hello Clay'" I asked teasingly she shrugged as she marked on the map again. I frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just have a lot to do," she said, I sighed and went and stood by her.

I went and stood beside her looking at the map. There was a big star on it and then little symbols to the side. "Hey," I said grabbing her hand that did not have a pencil in it. She looked at it and then up at me. "It's going to be okay, you are going to win."

She shook her head marking something on the map, she did not let go of my hand though. "I don't want people to die Clay. I can't help but feel like this is all my fault, my father is angry because of me and is going to take it out on everyone but me," Ronnie said and I slowly pulled her away from the map.

I pulled her close to me, her eyes widened as I put an arm around her waist. I guided her hands onto mine and she looked at me in alarm. For the first time, in a long time, Ronnie Morgenstern did not know what was going on. "Trust me," I whispered and she tensed up.

"I...I..." Ronnie stammered. Ronnie never stammered, she was always decisive and well spoken. "Um...I...need...to..."

"You need to what," I asked her softly as I leaned into her.

I could smell her clean scent and I could hear her pounding, or it could of been my heart. It doesn't really matter, the point is someone's heart was pounding out of control.

"I," she squeaked, and I chuckled. Ronnie never squeaks.

I softly and gently put my lips onto hers and closed my eyes. Fireworks felt like they were exploding between us. Ronnie was caught off guard but she then kissed me back slowly, unsure what to do. Her kiss set my world on fire, I felt as if I was really alive. I had never felt like that before.

She was the first one to break the kiss, she slowly backed away from me. She grabbed her map. "I...I...have to work," Ronnie said her eyes wide.

"Ronnie, I'm sorry," I said as the feelings drained out of me.

She didn't reply she just ran out of the room with her map in her hands. I watched her go sadly. I was so sure she felt the same way I did, apparently not. I swallowed down the tears that had welled up in me, what did I expect? She was a Shadowhunter, Ronnie was in love with being one not me. She could never have enough love for me, and with this war going on...what was I thinking? How could I be so stupid? I have probably just made her get behind on the work she was doing and it was something actually important. I probably have annoyed her, but at least I got to kiss her at least once.


	49. In The Dark

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. Thanks for the subscriptions and for reading. Hope you like it! R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 49)

(Ronnie's POV)

I can't believe what Clay did. What I can't believe even more is what I felt. I felt as if I wasn't about to go to war or face my father on separate sides. The kiss felt like everything was right with the world, it felt safe but not totally. It felt like the start of something new, something I have never experienced before.

I shook my head, I had to snap out of it. I had to focus, I was right now sitting in a room with about ten people planning things out. Maximum Ride was arguing with Thalia Grace, who I learned who was a huntress and that's why she stayed so young. "You just worry about the sky Ride, I will worry about the ground." Thalia snapped clearly getting fed up with the conversation.

Maximum Ride was almost on her feet, I have noticed this woman was a good leader but she did not take direction well. She wanted to do things her way and her way only. "You huntresses can't do anything. You don't even know how to fight without those bows and-"

"Enough!" I roared getting fed up myself. The room became quiet as I stood up and walked to the center of the room. "You are bickering like school children," I said and Maximum Ride turned red in the face as well as Thalia Grace. "Maximum Ride you will take the air. And Thalia Grace, you will split the huntresses up into two separate parties to which I will add people that are not as such too."

Thalia gave Maximum a look of victory but I was not finished yet. "One of those huntress parties will be a ground protection team for those in the air. I might even take the two huntress parties and make them three. I don't know yet, it depends on the numbers."

"Call me Max why don't you?" Maximum muttered and I nodded respecting her wishes.

Thalia looked at me and nodded noting she understood. I went back and sat next to Mr. Herondale who shook his head at me. "Moving forward, the wizard," I said turning to the man with a scar in the center of his forehead. "Remind me of your name again."

"Harry Potter," he said, he had a British accent.

"Harry Potter will lead his part into battle first along with Percy Jackson's demigod's so that it throws the enemy off. They will be expecting a full on attack but that's not what they are going to get." I said and everyone looked at me confusedly. "There will be three other parts, two on the sides and one who will strike them from behind."

"But how will that work," Katniss Melark asked me.

"Well the wands, and the demigod's power is a distraction, but it is an distraction that can do major damage. So why the enemy is panicking about the threat in front of them, the side attacks and back attacks will come off as a surprise and will catch them way off guard," I explained calmly and the adults looked at me in awe. "What?"

"How old are you?" Sam Winchester asked me from his spot next to Percy Jackson.

"I'm 15," I said looking at him weirdly.

"She is one of the best students in her class," Mr. Herondale said I gave him a look that said you and I both know that I am the best. He shot one back at me that said do not get cocky.

"We can discuss this later," I said dismissing the conversation. "For this plan of attack to work we will need to do it at night."

Max Ride stood up and shook her head. "That is not a good idea, how will we be able to see who we are attacking?"

"By the light of the wands that are casting spells, seraph blades that have to be lit up, and by sound. It will be almost like you are blind, but if we all work together we will succeed in defeating Snow, Sebastian, Gunther Hagen, and the rest of them." I said sounds of objection rose from almost everyone.

"We need light to fight!" Thalia Grace shouted from her place.

"If we can't see, how do we know that we are not fighting our own side," Percy Jackson said from his place.

"Wand light isn't enough, and the students that will be fighting are hardly ready to duel in the dark," Harry Potter said speaking up.

I held up my hand and they stopped arguing. I looked at Mr. Herondale and he sighed and then nodded agreeing to my plan. "Follow me and I will prove you can fight in the dark," I said getting up.

I led the way into the Shadowhunter training room. "Turn off the lights," I said nodding my head to Sam Winchester who was standing by the switch.

He did as I asked sending the room into pitch black darkness. I went to one side of the room while Mr. Herondale went to the other side. The others began to mutter and wonder what was going on. As I blocked out the voices, I pulled out my Morgenstern sword. I gripped it hard as I listened for the sound of Mr. Herondale's foot steps.

He was using a sword as well, this was going to provide extra proof that if we could fight in the dark using swords, not even seraph blades, that we could win. I crept forward my footsteps were silent, I closed my eyes and I could hear Mr. Herondale's breathing coming out evenly.

I crept towards the sound of him breathing and I could almost feel his smile through the darkness. All of a sudden there was a whooshing sound of a sword, I ducked just in time. I swung my sword at him and he caught it with his own, the room that had fallen silent had come alive with clanging swords and chatter.

"Ronnie, you're off balance," Mr. Herondale said casually as we broke apart from the close contact.

I rolled my eyes and fixed my stance as I rushed in. "And your left foot is out far to wide," I said and he laughed as he caught my sword again.

"Good eye," he said as he pushed his sword against me. "What else is wrong?"

"You are way to tense, you have to relax to be able to go full out. You are also not focused, you keep switching how much pressure you put on with your sword, when you should just keep the same amount of pressure and let the other person get tired," I said and I could see him faintly nod in the darkness.

"Very good," he praised me.

I nodded to myself, and then I did a maneuver he was not expecting. I used my sword to knock his way and I grabbed it in mid-air. "Good but not good enough," he said lighting up a seraph blade.

He whispered it's name and it lit up, I could see the sweat on his forehead. He twirled it, as if to tell me to make the first move. I did so gladly, I did a whole sequence that he blocked with multiple strikes. The people watching us whistled, they were impressed. He made a series of strikes that I've seen my Dad do a million times, I knew that sequence. I also knew how to defeat him with it.

I saw my opening and quickly disarmed him, I sent the seraph blade flying across the room with my sword pointed at his throat. He put both of his hands up in defeat. "Well done Ronnie," he said and I gave him back his sword that he put away.

Everyone was gaping at us in shock, Sam Winchester flicked the lights back on. "We fought in the dark and we both did fine," I said looking at Mr. Herondale and he nodded that I was correct.

"How could you tell where each other were," Max Ride asked.

"I listened for his foot steps and his breathing," I said and Mr. Herondale made a sound of approval.

"Teach us how to do it," Max Ride said, I looked at Mr. Herondale and he nodded knowing what I wanted him to do.

"Alright, we have little time so let's get started." I said watching Mr. Herondale leave.


	50. Game Over

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is the next chapter. Thanks for the subscriptions and for reading. Hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 50)

(Tessa's POV)

"This is so unfair!" I cried watching Dad, Jonathan, James, Ramon, Aunt Isabelle, Uncle Alec, and Uncle Simon get ready to leave.

They were going to fight in the war, I had to stay here of course. I have to miss out on everything just because of my age. It was so unfair, I should be able to fight. "Hey I'm not going either," Clay said crossly.

I just rolled my eyes at him. Clay didn't get it, because he was not a Shadowhunter. "Neither am I," Greta said appearing beside him as she sat down next to me at the kitchen table. "John and Bobby left before I could stop them."

I ignored Greta, she just cared about her boyfriend. She didn't have almost her entire family going off to fight without her. It just wasn't fair! They all got to go and fight in a war against Sebastian Morgenstern, and they were leaving me with Clay and Greta. Mom, Grandma, and Grandpa had already left after Magnus Bane and Uncle Alec. I should be allowed to come. I was a Herondale! I maybe only ten, but I could fight.

Dad grabbed Clay Gaea by the arm. "Do not get yourself, your friend, or my daughter killed understand," he asked him.

"You care if I die?" Clay asked him and Dad shook his head.

"I care about what it would do to my niece," Dad said releasing him.

Clay nodded to himself and I turned back and watched the adults. Jonathan came over to me, he kissed my head. "You stay safe okay Tess?" He asked me and I nodded.

Dad came over and stood beside him. "Do not come after us understand Tessa?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Sure Dad," I said bitterly.

Dad didn't seem to notice he just kissed my head. I tried not to get mad, I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

Nobody talked to me anymore after that, I watched them leave the Institute full of determined looks on there faces. I hoped they were careful, I hoped Ronnie was careful. I really liked her no matter what Jonathan said about her. She was really nice, smart, funny, and was a better Shadowhunter then my brother. I wanted to be like her, she is someone who has impressed me.

"I'm going to my room," I said to the teenagers.

"Okay," Clay said with a shrug. It seemed he didn't care.

I looked to Greta but she was lost in thought. I sighed, it looked like it was going to be a boring day. I opened the door to my room. My room was a green color with white bed sheets and white pillows. I had books, games, and I had an iPad which was uncommon for Shadowhunter's since they were pretty behind in the technological world. I also had a book shelf full of books. My closet was full of clothes and I had a window.

Something didn't look right about the room, there was someone already in it. It was a man, he was tall with blonde hair and dark black eyes. He was dressed in gear and he was by my bookshelf, he had a picture of me, Dad, Mom, and Jonathan in his hand. It took me a minute to recognize this man, but once he spoke I knew he was.

"Hello Theresa Herondale," he said his voice came out deep and haunting. It's a voice I will never forget.

"How...d-d-did y-you get in h-h-here," I stuttered fearfully.

He laughed softly. "Oh, I have my ways sweetie," he walked towards me.

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, I was just to afraid. All of the stories I have heard about him came rushing back he grabbed my arm roughly. He yanked me to him and I let out a whimper of fear. "I wonder what Jace will think about me having his precious little daughter."

"L-l-let m-me g-go S," I stopped at the S in his name, I was to afraid to say his name. His name was cursed, and I was not going to say it.

"What," he asked his black eyes twinkling in amusement. "Cat got your tongue little Herondale?"

He grinned a demon grin and drug me to the window. I didn't fight back, I knew that was pointless. "That is quite alright Theresa," he said as he climbed over the window. He drug me with him and I gave a cry of fear. "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to kill you, yet."

I don't know what happened next because I was knocked out. I don't know how or when he did it, I just knew he did it.

(Ronnie's POV)

Dad was coming to the school, I could feel it in my bones. I had trained people for an hour and now I was setting up defenses with everyone. Almost everyone from the school was here to fight the war, with others around the Untied Worlds. Every five minutest someone would come up to me and ask questions.

Jonathan ran up to me, he looked less then pleased to be playing messenger boy but he was good at it. "Dad needs you Morgenstern," he said and I nodded leaving the Jackson twins to finish up this defense spot.

"Where is he," I asked him.

"Training room," he said and with that I began to run.

I arrived at the training room second later. Mr. Herondale was in his office a look of annoyance on his face. He was in there with six children. "Well you have been busy," I said in amusement.

He gave me a glare. "All the Institutes that you have mapped out have been hit," he said rubbing his face. "These are all the survivors, the rest are either dead or endarkened warriors."

"By the angel," I muttered. "He moved way faster then I intended. Has there been any sightings of him or any other villains?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"It's almost like they are invisible," Mr. Herondale said with a sigh. "Also I can not understand a word that these children speak."

"Guten Abend," a little girl said sadly looking at me.

"Well she is german," I said pointing to the little girl. "She just said good evening."

Mr. Herondale nodded and waved me to go on. "Good evening, are you alright," I asked in german.

"You can understand me," she asked her blue eyes were filled with relief. She was paled skin with white blonde hair.

"Yes, I speak german fluently," I said to her in german. I could feel Mr. Herondale's eyes on me. He muttered something under his breath that I chose to ignore.

"Sebastian Morgenstern, took away my Mommy and Daddy from me and my brother," she told me pointing to her brother. Mr. Herondale straightened up upon hearing my fathers name. I held up a hand asking him to wait a second.

"Did he do anything to you," I asked her and she shook her head.

"He is evil, he made Mommy and Daddy turn into demons," she said. I sighed, this girl could be no more then six but she had already experienced so much.

"This nice man," I said pointing to Mr. Herondale. "Jace Herondale, will take care of you."

"Jace Herondale?" She asked me with wide eyes. "The one who defeated Sebastian Morgenstern?"

"The very one," I told her smiling. Mr. Herondale made a noise at me and I turned and looked at him.

"I heard my name three times," he said. "That means you were talking about me."

"Yes and no," I said grinning at him. He looked at me skeptically not really trusting my grin. "I told her you are going to take care of her."

"Oh," he said with a shrug.

I turned to the other children finding out there language, names, and telling them all the same thing I told the little german girl. At least all of them spoke a language I knew.

I had a lot of work to do in very little time. Dad was on his way, and if I didn't get everything right it was game over.


	51. Littlest Herondale

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is the next chapter. Thanks for the subscriptions and for reading. I hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 51)

(Clay's POV)

The Institute was quiet, to quiet. Greta was in the library pouring over the book her dad gave her before we left the island. It only seemed like yesterday we left that place, not two months. A lot had happened in those two months, Frost fell into a coma, Greta found love, Ronnie finally discovered who she was and what she wanted, and I kissed the girl of my dreams. It has been a whirlwind.

I walked to Tessa Herondale's room, I knocked on the door twice and stood waiting for a reply. I didn't get one, I knocked again and waited. Still nothing. "Tessa? Are you in here?" I asked, I still got nothing.

I tried the door, it was unlocked. I pushed it open slowly, the room was vacant and the window was wide open. I walked into the room slowly, on the bed there was an envelope. In long neat lettering my name was on the front in ink. I opened the envelope with trembling hands. In neat lettering the letter outlined my doom.

Clay son of Gaea,

You have 24 hours to locate me and turn yourself into me. Otherwise, I will kill Theresa Herondale and make sure you take the blame. Come make the trade, the clock is ticking.

-S.M

"No," I whispered. "No, no, no. This is not happening. This is not happening."

I knew what I had to do, I hated having to do it. I just wanted to be selfish, I wanted to let Tessa die. But I knew if I did not only would the whole entire Herondale family try to kill me, Ronnie would to. I sighed and quickly found paper. I scrawled out a note for Greta, and then I jumped out the window using the earth to cushion my fall.

I knew where to find him, I just used the earth to track him. It required a lot of my energy but since I was limited on time, I don't think I really had much of a choice. I found his hidden camp, he had endarken warriors and peace keepers standing guard.

A peace keeper recognized me, he was the one who always had run ins with Ronnie. He smiled triumphantly at me as he walked forward with two endarken warriors. "Hello Clay son of Gaea. It has been such a long time," he said, it was obvious that he had been drinking I could smell the booze on his breath.

Sebastian had driven the crazy old peace keeper to drink, poor guy. "It's a pleasure Thread," I said calmly trying to pull away from him.

He tugged me forward hard. I winced at the feeling of his nails digging into my skin. "It's Commander Thread to you boy," he said and with that he drug me into the camp.

The camp was set up in a big field, but the clever thing was that it was cloaked. Only a powerful demigod, or Ronnie Morgenstern could see through the glamor. There were tents lined up and multiple fires going, endarkened warriors moved through out the area like drones. There were also people with electronic eyes, fur, and half animals walking around, looks like Dr. Gunther Hagen had done a number. Peace keepers were gathered in one area decorating arrows in the poison nightshade. How I know? I have been taught what nightshade looks like, even when it's crushed I can still tell that it's that vile berry. People shrouded in black walked around, I just kept my eyes on the ground so I didn't draw to much attention to myself.

"Keep moving," Thread hissed in my ear. Apparently I was going to slow for him.

There was one tent that stood out, not only was it the largest but it had flags that had dead mocking jays on them. I knew that was Snow's doing for sure. Thread marched me into the tent, the tent was well furnished since Snow was not one to go without fancy things.

There were fancy tables, chairs, the floor was carpeted red, and there were gold drapes hanging from the ceiling of the tent. In the tent there was a woman with black almost grey hair who seemed to have a problem with respecting others personal space. I knew who she was, I knew her set of twins. Her name was Bellatrix Lestrange, she was very, very dangerous, even Ronnie was apprehensive to go to her part of the island.

Dr. Gunther Hagen was there with this Eraser who I had stories about. He was a clone of course, his name was Ari. President Snow was sitting at the table his eyes penetrating into me, I swallowed nervously. Once Sebastian was through with me, he would have me killed. Then the man himself, Sebastian, was there he was grinning a demon smile at me from his spot at the table.

"Kneel boy, these are your leaders." Thread said as if I was going to kneel by myself.

"Not anymore they're not," I snapped at him and Thread shoved me down on my knees.

I hit the ground with a thud. Sebastian made a tsking noise as he rose to his feet, he stood in front of me. "I knew you would come," he said smiling broadly.

"And how did you know that," I asked dryly.

"Because you are a lovesick fool," Sebastian said with a laugh. I looked at him in shock. "You don't think I didn't know? I knew for a very long time, ever since you hit the third grade I believe."

"Then why didn't you do anything," I said quietly and he just laughed in reply.

"You think you are going to have her?" He asked and I looked down, I couldn't reply. He laughed until he was wheezing. "Oh, that is just to sweet."

I didn't look up I just kept staring at the ground. "So? Maybe she would change her mind and take a chance on me," I muttered.

I heard Snow snort from across the room, he disagreed with me as well. "You will never have her," he said grabbing my shirt. "She is never going to love you, she is a warrior she doesn't care for love," Sebastian said the word love with such disgust it was almost like he hated the idea. "And she won't be sane enough to change her mind, I am going to break her, and you are going to watch. Then finally you are going to kill her, she is no longer my daughter she is a Herondale." He roared with anger Bellatrix looked up from her spot next to Snow who she was bugging and waltzed over to us.

"What are you going to do with him," she asked in her whispery type voice.

"Nothing that concerns you, sit down," Sebastian snapped at her.

She made a face but did what she was told. "Maybe that's a good thing, Jace Herondale is way better father then you will ever be. He actually cares about her well being," I said and he slapped me across the face.

I let the burn of my cheek sink into my skin, I took a deep breath and let it out. "You shut your mouth before I rip out your tongue! We are done talking for now."

Thread escorted me out and I could of sworn I saw someone take the air with Tessa. At least she would be safe, I thought to myself as they bound my hands and locked me in a cell.

(Ronnie's POV)

I was on the top of the roof of the school when Eraser's came flying towards me. I got out my seraph blades but when I saw who they were carrying my heart stopped. "Here's a present from Daddy," one of them sneered at me and they dropped her onto the roof.

"Well here's a present for you," I snapped and I through my seraph blade into one of them.

It whined in pain but it flew away. I turned to where the girl who had been so lively the first time I met her stood with tears running down her face. "Tessa, it's me Ronnie," I said and kneeling. She came running and wrapped her arms around me, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Ronnie, I'm so scared," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know, I know," I soothed stroking her hair. "It's all over now sweetheart, it is all over. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

She sobbed uncontrollably, and I felt a pang go to my heart. This was my fault, what Tessa went through was all my fault. "He hurt you didn't he," I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm going to take you to Mom, Dad, Jonathan, and the rest of your family. Would you like that?" I asked her and she nodded.

I carried her down from the roof and down the flights of stairs. She gripped me like I was a lifeline. Her cries did not cease, whatever she went through, it was very traumatic. "Shh, shh," I soothed stroking her hair as I walked. "It's okay, I have you now. You are okay."

I went into the Shadowhunter training room where the Herondale's had made there place to stay with all of there family. I opened the door, everyone was in there. They looked up when they saw me, and Clary Herondale was running towards me with Mr. Herondale behind her. "Ronnie, what happened," Mr. Herondale asked me trying to take Tessa from me but she clutched onto me.

"No, no," she sobbed. "Ronnie's protecting me," she said trying to hide her face in my shoulder.

Clary and Mr. Herondale shared a look and then looked at me. "I don't want to talk about it with her here, all I can tell you without her having a panic attack was it was very, very traumatic," I said in a low voice.

Jonathan noticed me and his parents and he came running over to me. "What did you do to my sister," he roared and Tessa looked at him.

"She's protecting me, don't be mean to her!" She yelled through her sobs.

Jonathan took a step back and the Herondale family all looked at one another. "How about you let big brother take you to your Uncle Magnus so he can make you better," I whispered in her ear. She nodded in agreement.

By now all of the family had gathered around and was watching the scene. "Here you go," I said handing her to Jonathan. "I think she has wounds that need to be looked at."

Mr. Herondale cleared his throat. "Ramon get god parents, everyone else we are going to have a long talk outside."


	52. Very Bad

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is the next chapter. Thanks for reading and subscribing. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 52)

(Ronnie's POV)

The whole Herondale clan was gathered outside, all of the adults were anyway. Every kid was in with Tessa except for me. Eight grim faces were looking at me. "What I know is that my father took Tessa, I don't know how, nor do I know when. All I know is that he did, for reasons that are unknown. The experience was very traumatizing," I said and my grandmother was barely able to contain herself.

"This is all your fault! You carry his demon blood in your veins," she said and Clary Herondale gave her mother an horrified look.

"Don't look at me like that Clary, I let Valentine walk over me. I am not going to let another Morgenstern do that to me or my family," she said her green eyes glaring into my black ones.

I leaned against the wall in the hall. I didn't know what to say to her, I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts. "I may have his blood in my veins, but I also have yours," I said and she grew flustered. "Like it or not but you created my father. Yes, you didn't mean to let Valentine make him a demon, but he is your son. And so the blood that flows in my veins that I got from my father are a mix of yours, Valentine's, and demon blood."

"I did not create that demon," she said her voice in a dangerous in a low whisper.

The atmosphere became tense, I could feel Mr. Herondale sending me warning looks but I ignored them. "You may have not created the demon part," I said getting off the wall. "But you created the son part, as they say it takes two to do the tango."

"Ronnie!" Mr. Herondale warned me.

"Jocelyn," Luke Graymark said. I knew him from my Dad's history lessons. "Come one, let's go watch those little kids. I left Percy Jackson in charge of them, and he should be doing other things then watching children who do not speak english."

She nodded and walked away, I watched her go with Luke trailing her. "You need to think before you speak," Mr. Herondale said shaking his head.

"I did think," I said with a shrug. Mr. Lightwood let out a snort. "I decided it was a good idea to speak up. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting to attend and I want to be punctual."

I could feel all of them watching me as I went. I did not have time to deal with what blood I had, that is something I can worry about after the war.

(Clay's POV)

"No," I yelled through the pain. "No!"

Sebastian was trying to let my let my Mom take over my body. She was just strong enough to do that and feed off my energy. Mom was also pushing to I kept fighting her pushing her down but she would slowly resurface each time more angry. Sebastian was trying to weaken me so much that she would be able just to take over.

"Quit fighting her!" He yelled making an uppercut with a regular knife up my leg.

I let out a cry of pain, it hurt a lot. He was not the most gentle man and now he was cutting me up. My day is going fantastic. "You were bred for this you insolent little boy! The only reason I haven't killed you is because Gaea needs you as her vessel," Sebastian snapped at me.

"Let me in Clay," Mom whispered into my mind. "Let me take control. I can feel the pain Ronnie Morgenstern has caused, let me take it away."

"She has no caused me any pain," I shouted at her in my mind. "She just doesn't like me like I like her."

I pushed her down once again and she gave a yell of frustration in my mind. I backed up to the back of the barred cage. Sebastian advanced on me, I wanted to scream but knew it would be no use, no was here to hear me. I was 100 yards from the camp and even more from any person who was actually on my side. The cage was in the center of a wooded area, and was made of steel bars. Dr. Gunther Hagen made it, it was large enough but I wish it was larger.

"Sebastian," a deep voice called he turned away from me, leaving me panting holding onto the back of the cage like it was my lifeline. It was President Snow. "I have something that might work."

They stood there muttering for a minute and then Sebastian turned to me holding a syringe full of yellow liquid. I knew immediately what it was, Frost had told me about it, it was tracker jacker venom. I swallowed a nervous swallow as I stood there bleeding in multiple places.

President Snow stood watching me with his watery blue, beady eyes. Sebastian pushed me hard into the bars my face smushed against them. He tried pinning me but I kicked with all my strength and he backed up giving a noise of annoyance and a little pain. He smirked at me twirling the syringe in his hand. "Quit playing with him Sebastian," Snow snapped impatiently.

"What's the harm in a little fun," Sebastian said I limped trying to remember how Ronnie challenges people. I put up my fists carefully.

"This isn't really fair," I said weakly.

Sebastian laughed, a laugh that only a demon could have. His eyes that were exactly the same shade as Ronnie's gleamed in amusement. "Life's not fair," he said and with that he rushed in and punched me in the face.

I winced at the feeling as I tried to right myself but he was already on me. He pushed me onto the bars of the cage he pinned my arms and put all his weight into me. I let out of scream of pain. "Don't be a wuss," he growled at me.

He slowly eased the needle into my skin finding a vein, he then shot the venom into my veins at a way to slow pace. Every time a little bit of the venom went through my blood stream I would be pulled into a vision and then back into reality. Until the venom from the syringe was all gone, it was all in my blood stream. I fell into a dream and I lost the fight against my Mom.

I felt her take over my body. She pushed the venom down like it was no big deal and pushed me down with it. She opened my eyes and she spoke with my voice. "Sebastian Morgenstern, you have grown well into your old age. I hope you have more of that tracker venom Cornelius, it is the only thing that is keeping my son subdued."

I tried to push up but it felt like I was stuck in quick sand, the more I struggled the faster I went down. Sebastian smiled at her. "We will have plenty more, welcome back Gaea," he said and my Mom smiled using my mouth.

I knew I was in trouble now, I was no longer in control of my body. I could think my own thoughts and I could see what she sees and hear what she hears as well as feel what she feels, but I could not make my own reaction. This was bad, this was very, very bad.


	53. People Matter

(Chapter 53)

(Ronnie's POV)

I am on my third day of no sleep, there are three reasons I am not sleeping. One, there is way to much to do. Two, I'm afraid of another attack from Dear Old Dad in my sleep. Three, most of the Herondale act as if I have the plauge which is fine it's not like I wanted to sleep in the same room as them anyway but I was forced to because of my blood tie to them.

I was sitting next to Frost who was in his comatose state still as I wrote down announcements and adjustments in our defenses I needed to make in the next hour or so. I put down the notebook and sighed as I ran a hand through my ponytail, I looked down at him. "You know you have missed a lot," I said to Frost, I took his hand gently. "I hope you can hear me so you know how furious I am at you."

I waited for a response but didn't get one. I sighed and kept on going. "You are leaving me, Clay, and Greta alone in the middle of a war. I could really use a laugh right now, that's what I miss the most Frost. I miss that you made me laugh, I miss that you made Clay smirk or roll his eyes. Speaking of him you will never believe what he did," I chatted conversationally as if he was really awake. "He kissed me, like actually kiss me. It was scary, and how I felt about it was even scarier. I liked it. Can you believe that? I have no idea why I liked it I just did."

Frost didn't respond, I just imagined he did. I moved onto another topic. "Your father's out, I have no clue where he is nor do I have an idea where my own father is. All I know is that he's made more endarkened warriors and I have to find someway to defeat him for everyone even if it means dying." I said and I imagined him going pale at the word dying. He was always squeamish about that word. "I know, I know I said the d word. But it's true, I will die to protect the people here, I have no idea why. It's not like I've known them all my life, but these people are good people. They care."

I chatted with Frost for awhile and then I went back to drawing out war plans. The suddenly I heard foot steps I gripped my seraph blade with a death grip afraid it was my father. I didn't turn around, I just stayed tensed as if I was about to be attacked. I heard someone pull up a chair and sat down next to me, I glanced a sideways glanced and saw it was Mr. Herondale.

I sighed putting the seraph blade away and went back to drawing out a design for a new weapon I wanted to build. I could feel his eyes on me watching me with care. "You know it's rude to stare," I said as I worked.

"And it's unhealthy not to sleep. How many days have you not slept? Two? Three?" He asked without any tone.

"What does it matter? If I start to feel sluggish I can just apply an energy rune," I said with a shrug. He made a noise of disapproval.

"Applying to many of those can hurt you, and it would be helpful if you slept," Mr. Herondale said.

I smirked down at my page as I finished the weapon drawing and flipped to the next page making notes about it. "I have way to much to do," I said leaving out some of the other reasons.

"That's not the only reason," he said bluntly. "I know what your grandmother said about you being related to Sebastian Morgenstern bugs you. I know what they all say bothers you."

"It does not," I snapped not looking up. "They can think what they want."

He snorted in disagreement but he didn't push the issue. "Well you should sleep, you need it more then anyone," he said and I sighed closing my notebook.

"Yeah, well I don't get sleep. I get more work, and until that work is done I am not sleeping," I said shortly looking at Frost.

"You don't have to do this, you know. You've done enough, you're only 15. You shouldn't have to worry about this," he said staring at Frost.

"Yes I do," I said darkly. "Until my father is rotting in hell I have to do this."

I fingered the Morgenstern ring as I waited for him to speak. "You are trying to prove that you aren't like him, aren't you?" He asked me and I didn't say anything. He sighed and he ran a hand through his hair. "I can tell you right now, you are not like him. You are very different, you may have demon blood coursing through your veins but for some reason it does not have the same effect on you."

I looked at him weirdly. "Why do you say that," I asked and he shrugged.

"You are different, you care about people. Not just the ones you are close to, but other people you barely know. It's a good trait to have," he said with a shrug.

"That is what is going to get me killed," I muttered standing up. "I have a meeting with Minho the runner and his son. Can you see if there are any sightings on Sebastian and his army," I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course," he said.

I turned to go and then I stopped and turned. "Thanks by the way. For having faith in me," I said and with that I turned away and walked on leaving him staring after me.

I had so much to do and very little time, I hope I can get it all done.


	54. Things We Don't Want To Do

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is the next chapter. Thanks for reading and subscribing. Hope you like it. R and R! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 54)

(Ronnie's POV)

After the meeting with Minho and his son, I went to get something to eat when Mr. Herondale walked up to me. "I have got some bad news," he said and I felt my heart freeze.

"Tell me," I said and he sighed.

"I'm not doing it here," he said gesturing to everyone passing by us in the hallway.

I nodded and we walked to his office silently. Endless questions and thoughts went through my mind as I walked. Like, was my dad here? Has he killed people already? I shook my head, I needed to hear what Mr. Herondale had to say.

I walked into his office and he closed the door behind me. "Sit," he said, I did what he said. "Sebastian has been spotted he's about ten miles away, I predict he will be here in about three hours. His army is very big and powerful, peace keepers, endarken, Erasers, and I think one or two death eaters were spotted," he informed me.

I swore under my breath. "That means Bellatrix is in on this. As well as most of the island children, most of those peace keepers were probably island kids dressed as peace keepers. The promise of revenge probably was to hard to resist," I said thinking through everything.

"I have not gotten all the details about if there were any island children not dressed as Peace keepers, this all I have been told from the scouts," he said twirling a pencil in his hand that he had on his desk.

"Great," I muttered standing up. "I need to-"

"Ronnie, there's something else," he said and I sat back down. He took a deep breath as if he was bracing himself for my reaction.

"What," I said looking at him closely. He didn't seem to want to tell me.

"It's Clay, Sebastian has him." Mr. Herondale said and I jumped up from my seat.

"What?!" I yelled. "No, this can't be happening. This can't be happening."

I was freaking out, not only was my father only hours away from attacking the school but he had Clay. He had everything he needed to destroy me, he had found my weakness and went after it ruthlessly. That weakness can also be used as a weapon, I bet Gaea is in him right now, controlling him. She would be just strong enough to do so, and that means we were now the under dogs.

"Ronnie," he said with concern. "You have to calm down, what is going to happen?"

"You don't want to know what's going to happen," I said darkly and his amber eyes met my obsidian ones. "Not only does he has enough to destroy me and break me. He has enough to destroy and break the whole entire United Worlds, unless I make a very big sacrifice which I don't know if I'll be able to make."

"What is that sacrifice," he asked quietly.

I looked at him, he seemed to have a guess of what that is. "I have to kill him, I have to kill the boy that I grew up with. The boy that never had a family, who never had a chance," I said squeezing the Morgenstern ring that hangs around my neck.. "Gaea is possessing him, there's no way to get her out of him. I have to face the facts," I said looking at him. "Clay is gone, forever."

Mr. Herondale sat there silently, staring at me in what looked like shock. He did not expect that to come out of my mouth. "You shouldn't have to do that," he said quietly. "He's your friend, you shouldn't have to kill him."

I laughed bitterly. "We all have to do things we don't want to do," I said, with my eyes full of bitterness. "I never wanted to fight a war, I never wanted to come off that blasted island, I never wanted to find out who I was, and I never wanted to choose a side," I said, I pulled out a stele and began to apply an energy rune. I was feeling a little sluggish. "But all of those things happened."

"You have suffered much of your life," Mr. Herondale said with a sigh. "You have done nothing but train and do nothing you have wanted to do. You have never been given a choice," he said stating the obvious.

"Of course not," I snorted. "What would be the fun in that," I said quoting my father. "I need to find Phoenix Ride and her mother. I need them to take the air as well as get everyone ready. Here," I said throwing him my planning book. "Page three, section six should tell you where everyone needs to go, get people to start help to prepare for battle."

He looked at the planning book and shook his head. "Alright, just be careful," he said standing up.

I exited the room and begun to run my mind was on Clay. I remember the first time we met, he we were three. Mom was still alive, she had dark hair cream colored skin. She was wearing a dress, Dad always wanted her to wear dresses. She was taking me through the park when a three year old boy ran up to us. He had a smirk on his face and he was full of energy. Mom told me to talk to him, I did what she said and I introduced myself. He did the same and we became fast friends, I miss those days.

I saw Jonathan in the hall. "Herondale," I called to him he turned and looked at me. He was standing and talking to Phoenix.

"What do you need Morgenstern," he snapped irritably. I must have interrupted something, whoops.

"I need Phoenix," I said and the girl looked at me.

"That's me," she said looking annoyed. "What can I do for you?"

"The enemy is on there way," I said and she straightened up as did Jonathan. "I need you and your family to start scouting them out. I need air coverage to already be going, I will send up a light when I want you guys to move in. Right now, all I want you to do is watch them but stay out of sight. Got it?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." Phoenix said nodding. She touched my shoulder. "Don't lead us into a massacre, alright Rolland Morgenstern? The last thing we need is death," she said and I nodded to tell her that I understood her.

She then turned to Jonathan and pulled him close. Jonathan smiled at her and leaned in, they began to kiss each other. I looked away out of respect and out of disgust. "Stay safe," Jonathan said to her.

"I always am," she said to him and then she left.

I felt my heart give a sharp pang, that will never be me. I will never be able to do that with the boy I had fallen for. He had to die, and he was going to have to die at my hands.

Jonathan saw the pain flicker away in my eyes and raised an eyebrow I cleared my throat warning him to forget it. "I didn't know you two were...close," I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, for about a month now," he said smiling. "She's a great girl."

I nodded. "That's great Herondale, just don't give me any details okay?"

He laughed a loud laugh. "Don't worry Morgenstern."

"You should be getting ready to fight, the army that will be opposing us is going to be here soon." I said and he turned to leave. Then I thought of something. "Oh and Herondale," I said and he turned back to me. "Don't go after my father, no matter what. Let me handle him, this is a family matter between me and him."

Jonathan paused and then nodded. "Alright Morgenstern, I'll leave him to you."


	55. No Regrets

(Chapter 55)

(Sebastian's POV)

I smiled as I stood in front of that school I sent Rolland to. I could sense her inside, she was working fast pace to be ready for me. Little did she know I was ready for her to, one thing was for sure after the battle today only one Morgenstern would be alive.

I looked behind me at my troops. They were filled with demons, death eaters, Erasers, endarken warriors, and most importantly island children. They were a key part in this war, they were going to be ones who would win this for us.

I felt a sharp pang in my heart, I wanted my daughter to lead this battle on my side. Now she was just an ordinary solider on their side. I have heard rumors that they have the brat leading them, but I doubt they were true. There is no way they would let a Morgenstern lead such an important battle or war. It's just not possible.

I looked at the school and smirked. It was time. "Let's march," I yelled and I got a roar of approval.

(Ronnie's POV)

"They're right outside," a girl wailed and I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

It has been like this for the past hour, everyone was panicking. I have heard 'they're right outside' at least fifty different times. I was in the lobby of the school with every single person who was here, it was packed. I was making my way through the crowd telling each person individually where to go and what to do and I was ready to bang my head against a wall.

People don't like to listen, I have noticed that is a trait almost all of these idiots have. They either don't like where I put them, or they didn't like me, or they just didn't like that they weren't going to be the main hero. What I had to say to those was, tough you don't have to like it but you have to do it for everyone's sake. That worked with some, others were just asses and took some more convincing.

I finally got through every single person. "Okay," I shouted. "You all know what to do. Get in your places, and please, be ready. Don't do anything stupid or get yourself killed because that will only hurt the people around you. And listen to the person who I put in charge of you, they know what to do."

The room was silent as people all looked at each other for a second. Finally everyone began going to there places. I saw Jonathan and I got his attention. He followed me knowing I wanted to talk to him, we went to a quiet area.

"You and I have the most dangerous jobs of all, we have to be perfectly in sync to pull this off," I said and he nodded. "So let's not hate each other for one day. We can go back to making each others life hell after this war is over." I said and he laughed.

"Deal," he said holding his hand out. I shook it and we went our separate ways.

I went and met my team who were at the east exit of the school. My team had four huntresses, four demigods, three Shadowhunters (not including me), and four wizards. We were all perfectly balanced as I planned, nobody was over powering anybody. My group was the only one that had any wizards, the rest of the wizards were on the front lines making a diversion. I had the wizards because I needed them to signal the team in the sky and it won't hurt to have a little more fire power.

"Let's march," I said firmly but quietly.

I silently opened the door that led out into the court yard. It was pitch black for a few minutest but that's when the screaming started. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black," a voice screamed full of laughter. I knew that voice from anywhere, it was Bellatrix's, she was baiting Harry Potter.

I looked at the wizards, one of them had their hands over their ears, it was a girl. She had a look of pure horror on her face. "Steady," I whispered as we stood waiting for the first spell to be cast.

A couple minutest later I heard screams of anger and then I saw wands cast spells. I got a glimpse of the army, it was huge. I think it was bigger then ours, I bit my lip I had to stay focused. "Cast the light spell in the air, but do it away from us," I commanded the wizards.

They nodded and scurried off to go do what I said. "The rest of you stay with me," I commanded and we began to creep around the battle without being noticed.

The wizards weren't coming back they had strict orders not to, they were to join the front lines. I heard someone come towards us and I held my breath and motioned for the others to stop all movement. The person stopped and then shook their heads as if they were seeing things, they then flung themselves at those on the front lines.

I waved my hand and we kept on moving. I felt my heart being to pound and my palms being to sweat. This had to work, Jonathan and I had to give the command at the same time, I took a deep breath in and let one out. I stared at the demons, peace keepers, and others around us who were all flinging themselves at the front lines. They were idiots, they really were. I may have made sure that all the groups that were on the front lines were diverse but they couldn't believe that this was just it. They were even more dimwitted then I thought if that is the case.

I sent a prayer up to the Angel for everyone on the battle field and for what was about to happen. What was about to happen was probably the craziest, stupidest, and iffy idea I have had yet. The thing it is, it was crazy and stupid enough that it might work. So I would either be remember as the idiot that thought of this crazy idea, or the genius childhood protege who thought of the best idea in war history.

I smiled to myself, history, that's what we were about to make history. This would be something people would talk about for years, either as free and happy people, or slaves that cowered in fear but talked about warriors who tried to save them. I was hoping for the first option. I really hoped for the first option to be the outcome because otherwise I would be dead after today.

Today could likely be my last day on this earth. I could be dead tomorrow, so might as well make the most of this war torn day. "No regrets Morgenstern," I whispered to myself. "No matter what, no regrets."

I looked at my team, they were standing anxiously next to me. I sighed it was finally time. "Now," I yelled and we sprang at exactly the same time Jonathan did, the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

I took out my Morgenstern sword and began to fight, and I remember what I promised myself. No regrets, not matter what.


	56. The Battle Field Into The Lion's Den

(Chapter 56)

(Ronnie's POV)

I was hacking and slashing leaving dead bodies all around me. There was blood on my clothes but it wasn't mine. I even killed a couple island kids, I didn't know them of course but they had heard of me. I felt bad at first but when I saw the savagery looks in their eyes I knew what I had to do, and I promised myself no regrets.

I looked over at my group, one of the demigods laid on the ground dead, a demon was standing over the body in triumphantly. I ran at the demon, I had to take revenge on what happened to that demigod. The demon looked at me it's yellow eyes were filled with amusement and it had a human vessel. "Hello Mrs. Morgenstern," it sneered at me as it dodged one of my blows.

"I don't have time to chat yellow eyes," I said calmly.

The demon brought out a knife and spun it in it's hand. "That is a shame Mrs. Morgenstern. I have heard so much about you, I would have loved to help you be great," he said and he rushed at me with the knife.

I caught it with my sword, a bored expression was on my face. "Like I haven't heard that one before. You are a bore yellow eyes."

I did a series of sword fighting sequences, I was no match for him. The smile soon faded from his face when he realized who he was dealing with. He tried to focus his energy to do some weird demon mind trick but I didn't give him that time. I quickly cut a long gash into his throat and he left his vessel going back to hell.

I moved on not giving that fight a second thought. I heard a whistling sound and I immediately ducked, I whipped around to see Thread, a peacekeeper that I had many run ins on the island, holding a bow and he had a quiver on his back. I gave him the warmest smile I could muster. "Hello Thread! Good to see you, how have you been," I asked him twirling my sword in my hand.

"I finally get to take care of the Morgenstern brat," he sneered. "I have been waiting for this day ever since you were born."

"Well all of your waiting has paid off, come and get me," I taunted and prepared myself for him to shoot me.

He didn't though, he rushed at me with a knife that was laced in Nightshade. They had Nightlock in the Hunger Games, but Snow and Dr. Gunther Hagen could never recreate the berry quite right so they called the new, under performing berry nightshade. "I see you have gotten a hold of some nightshade," I said with a nod of my head.

"You always were observant," Thread said dryly. "You know two stabs and you are dead."

"Of course, the average kindergarten knows that," I said with a roll of my eyes. "To bad you won't be alive to do any damage with it," I said.

He tried to slash me with it but he's a lousy shot, he left his whole body exposed. I ran him through my sword, he gasped and fell to the ground. "Your father," he said coughing up blood. "Is waiting for you."

"Where is he," I asked him, I jumped out of the way as he coughed.

"You know where to find him," he said coughing and then laid still with his eyes staring up at nothing and blood coming out of his mouth.

I stood there thinking and then I knew where he was, and where Clay was. They were waiting for me, they were going to kill me where I felt the safest. I looked around for Jonathan, I found him fighting a peace keeper. I dove in and killed the peace keeper for him. "Thanks," he said gratefully.

"Your welcome, now I need you to cover for me while I'm gone. There's a couple of people I need to take care of. Can you do that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"This is all very organized Morgenstern, I think I can handle doing nothing but trying to take some pressure off the front lines," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Plus, this will get some major points from Phoenix," he said grinning and I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Keep the details to yourself Herondale," I said swallowing down the bile. "So you can hold down the fort," I said taking a quick look around at the battle. There was a lot of dead from both sides.

"Of course," he said rolling his eyes. "Do what you need to do, the war will be fine."

"Thanks Herondale," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "I owe you one."

With that I turned and began to sprint off of the battle field and into a lions den. I went in the east entrance, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. My thoughts were in a disarray, I couldn't decide on just one thing to think about. I knew it was because I was anxious and scared to death of facing my father. I faced him in a dream, but this time it was going to be different, this time I was facing him in real life.

I reached the training room doors, I opened them with a deep breath. What I saw surprised me and didn't surprise me, I saw Clay on a training mat but it wasn't Clay. I shook my head as I tried to imagine the boy that I grew up with as his mother. It didn't work. My father was standing beside him/her on the mat, his face was full of anger, betrayal, and resentment.

"Rapheal," I whispered to the seraph blade, I crept forward with both the seraph blade and sword in hand.

"That's quite far enough Rolland," Dad snarled at me.

"You have no power over me, not anymore father," I snarled back in the same tone.

Dad looked at Gaea and she nodded. "Alright little Morgenstern, let's see what you are made of."


	57. Jonathan Herondale

**Hey lolamay101 here, this is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and subscribing! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 57)

(Jonathan's POV)

My heart was pounding in my chest and adrenaline was rushing through my veins as I fought. The sky was a blood red even though it was night outside, it seemed to go a blood red color. People were dying all around me some from my side and a lot from the other side.

Right now I was fighting an endarken warrior it was a savage creation Sebastian Morgenstern had made. The endarken warrior I was fighting was a tall muscular man that wielded a seraph blade like he had been doing it ever since he had been born. He swung at me and I quickly dove out of the way of the blade, it almost cut my face. That was very close, to close.

I was about to attack when a gun was fired, the bullet hit the endarken warriors heart. He slumped onto his knees and I watched as he laid dead with his blue eyes wide. I looked and saw John Winchester. "Thanks man," I said walking up to him.

"Don't mention it," he said briskly and he walked on.

I looked and saw Mom struggling against three endarken warriors. I jogged quickly to her and took on a woman. She had wild, curly, black hair and piercing blue eyes, I swung my seraph blade at her but I missed. "Jonathan be careful," Mom cried as she fought off a muscular endarken warrior.

"Mom, now is not the time to talk," I said slashing at the endarken warrior.

"Hey you shank!" Someone yelled I glanced over at where it came from. The endarken warrior advanced on me but I dodged. "I said hey you shank!" The kid screamed louder, the endarken's attention came off me and onto the boy. "Come and get me!"

The boy stood and the endarken warrior ran at him, I cursed under my breath. I ran after the warrior and the boy. The boy began to run, I had no clue what he was doing. I was not the strategic mind one of the family, well none of the Herondale's were but Ronnie was strategic minded and she was my cousin so that counted for something right?

The boy led the warrior into the courtyard, that's when the warrior caught up with him. She was about to swing her seraph blade when I thew mine and it buried in her chest. She went down and laid still on the ground.

The boy looked at me gratefully. "Thank you Jonathan."

I looked at him in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

He gave me a cheeky grin. "Everyone knows your name, you're related to Ronnie Morgenstern," he said and I made a face. Of course he knew me because of Ronnie. "I'm Ben, I'm Minho's son," he said.

Well now that made sense since he looked like Minho and could run like Minho, the real clue should have been when he said 'shank' I don't know why I didn't make the connection. "It's nice to meet you." I said with a nod, and his smile faded.

"Look, Ronnie Morgenstern needs your help, she's inside the castle alone. I saw her go in."

"Oh by the angel," I cried angrily. Of course she went in alone, she's going to get herself killed to save people she barely knows. I may not like her on a daily bases but I knew I had to help her now.

"Ben," I said and he turned his attention on me. "Could you pass a message to my father?" I asked him and he gave me another cheeky grin.

"Of course, I'm a runner." He said puffing out his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Great I need you to tell my father that I will be back soon," I said and he nodded.

"Got it, good luck in there Jonathan Herondale." He said with a nod, and then he ran off.

I hoped Dad remembered the code message. He had made a code message with me, whenever one of us was going to do something that could cost our lives and we would need back up then we get that message to one another. I hope he will be able to find me.

I ran into the building, I was sprinting as fast as I could. I quickly thought threw the places they could be and I came up with ten places. Great. I could not go through all ten places, that's when I decided I would pretend I was Ronnie Morgenstern for about five minutest. I came up with the answer, I just hope it was correct.

I ran up two flights of stairs and ran into a hallway and took a left. I bumped into the Shadowhunter training room doors. "Ow," I muttered. I shook my head I could worry about my hurt head later.

I threw open the doors and what I saw could only be described as chaos. Sebastian Morgenstern was standing and yelling things at Ronnie from the training mats. Then I saw Clay Gaea hurling hunks of earth at her and kept trying to hit her. Ronnie was running, dodging, and diving, she looked exhausted but she had to keep going otherwise she would die because of the rocks Clay was trying to hit her with. The training room looked like a tornado hit it, and was looking more torn up by the second.

"Gabriel," I whispered lighting up my seraph blade.

Sebastian turned his head at me and his lips curled up into a snarl. Ronnie noticed me at the same time he noticed me. "Herondale you are an idiot!" She panted as she moved away from another flying rock.

"So this is Jace's son," Sebastian sneered at me and I did an over exaggerated wave.

"In the flesh Sebastian Morgenstern," I said in a fake friendly tone.

Sebastian rolled his black eyes at me that looked like Ronnie's. To be truthful, Ronnie and Sebastian looked almost identical, it was kind of freaky. "It's not something to be proud of." Sebastian said flatly.

I advanced on him and Sebastian whistled Clay Gaea turned his attention on me. "I think it's time you got to play with the Herondale, I will deal with my daughter," Sebastian said and Clay grinned at me.

"Sounds fun," Clay said sending a rock in my direction, I flipped out of the way just in time.

I glanced at Ronnie who was standing there panting with her Morgenstern sword as Sebastian came at her. He looked like an animal, I couldn't believe that this was Ronnie's father, I kind of felt sorry for her.


	58. Gifted

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. Thanks for the subscriptions and for reading! I hope you like it! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 58)

(Ronnie's POV)

Jonathan Herondale was an idiot, I have never met someone so dimwitted as he. He came in here like he owned the place and even taunted Dad. All I have to say about that is, does he have a death wish? I mean seriously, what idiot taunts Sebastian Morgenstern? The reason I do it is one because I am his daughter. And two because I need him dead so I can live in peace.

Dad was coming at me from my place by the knife throwing place in the training room. I was panting because I was exhausted, I had been running around trying not to be killed by Gaea. I forgot how powerful she was, it was so annoying. All I could do was keep running while Dad stood and hurled insults at me which I chose to ignore for obvious reasons.

I twirled the Morgenstern sword in my hand as I caught my breath, I had to focus. Dad wasn't Gaea but it did not mean he still wasn't powerful, because he was. I was more afraid of him then I was Gaea, he fought like a man not like a coward.

"You know with just one sweep of my hand I could have you on your knees," Dad sneered at me holding his sword.

"How? Using our blood connection? Well that connection works both ways, so you really can't do anything because everything you can do I can do." I said and he scowled at me.

"You don't know how to use the blood connection," Dad spat at me. "I've taught you everything you know, you are not going to come out of this room alive Rolland, so I would start praying."

"You don't know everything, you have no idea what I'm capable of or what I have done. You are ignorant when it comes to your daughter." I said with a laugh.

"You better shut your mouth Rolland." Dad snarled at me.

"Or you'll what? You'll kill me slowly? Hurt my friends? Family?" I asked him and before he could open his mouth I interrupted him. "You've already done almost all of those things Dad, don't you see? You don't scare me anymore." I lied through my teeth.

"We'll see about that," he said and he attacked.

I caught my sword with his and spun out freeing my sword from the power struggle. I did a powerful stroke and our swords clanged together and sparks flew from the impact of the metal. I pressed against him with my sword using my body weight for most of the strength, he pressed back with ease. Nothing I have done in the first couple strokes has seemed to phase him.

He pressed against me so hard I started to slide back, I quickly extended my back foot out and made it tense so I wouldn't slide so much. It slowed down the sliding but it didn't totally stop it. With a grunt of effort I used all of my body and arm strength to push back, it stopped the sliding.

He finally stopped pushing against me and backed up sending me stumbling forward, I quickly got my balance and Dad made a noise of disapproval. "Rolland, Rolland, I taught you so much better then that." He said and my grip on my sword got tighter out of nerves and anger.

Dad noticed and raised his eyebrows, he attacked me again with a flurry of motion. I heard my sword clang against his as I tried to block as many of the strikes as I could, I blocked them all. He let out a noise of frustration, a thing I would get yelled at for doing if we were back home. He was letting his emotions show, he never let me do that. I would be in big trouble if I did.

He seemed to think that this would be a quick battle, that I would go down easy and he would only have to do a couple of strokes. Well, that was not the case I was not giving up easy. I had something to fight for and that something was a very big thing, it was called freedom.

This time he did a series of strikes I have never seen before, instead of blocking them with my sword, I dodged them like I would do when I was little. "Rolland you are no longer six. You are fighting like a six year old," Dad said in a condescending tone.

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply, I was pretending his criticism didn't phase me but it did. The old me was still in me, it was deep down but it was there. The old me always wanted to please and always was looking for a challenge. I had to shut the old me down and let the new me be the main one in control. I took a deep breath and shove the old me down.

My eyes hardened as I went on offense with a battle cry I did a sequence I never even knew I knew. Dad frowned in concentration because my attack was coming so fast. I did another series of strikes that I have never seen before but I just rolled with it, I cut Dad's arm, he let out a hiss of pain.

I tried another strike that popped into my head and he caught it with his sword. His eyes were wide as if he now had an understanding of his child. "You're...you're gifted. How could I have not seen this before?" He sounded angry with himself.

"Because," I said spinning out and diving ruthlessly back in. "You don't pay attention."

Okay, so I really had no idea what was going on but I was just rolling with it. I had no clue where these sword strike ideas came from and why I was deciding to use something that may or may not work against my father. It was stupid and reckless, two things I wasn't. But when I did those strikes I felt like I had a chance, like I may come out of here alive.

I glanced over at Jonathan as I caught my father's sword so it didn't slice into my arm. He was jumping and dodging at a very fast pace, it seemed he got Mr. Herondale's speed. He wasn't even winded and he had a smile on his face like this was the most fun he had in years. Oh brother.

Gaea was getting very frustrated she wore Clay's face and it was hard not to think that was Clay. She was sporting Clay's I'm-About-To-Explode face. It was very unnerving to see my best friend but not really seeing him. I quickly reminded myself Clay was already dead and turned back to my father.

A hunk of rock came flying towards Dad and I, I jumped away quickly at the same time he did to avoid being crushed. I use that to my advantage I could put some distance between me and him to come up with a better plan. I began to sprint I threw open the doors and I didn't look back but I knew he was following me.

"Alright Ronnie," I muttered to myself. "Come up with a plan. Come on, you can do."

I had nothing, my mind was completely blank. "Way to use that big head of yours Ronnie," I muttered to myself.

I ran up three flights of stairs and threw open a door. I breathed in the outside air. I didn't even look where I was going when I ran, it was only when I got to the edge of the roof I stopped. I was reeling away from the edge trying to catch my balance from skidding to a stop, I finally got it back.

I turned and saw Dad burst through the door to the roof, he looked murderous. I was in trouble now.


	59. Brothers

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the next chapter. Thanks for reading! I hope you like it. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 59)

(Jace Herondale's POV)

I was near the front lines trying to keep the wizards from being overwhelmed. Alec, Isabelle, and Simon fought near me, Clary was looking for Jonathan and the others. I saw a demon with yellow and blue skin come at Isabelle. "Izzy watch it!" I snapped out a warning.

Isabelle quickly destroyed the demon and rolled her eyes at me. "Cool it Jace, I have it under control."

"Sure you do," I muttered to myself as I focused back on the Eraser creature in front of me.

Eraser's were supposed to be wolf looking creatures with wings that could fly. Well, this one didn't have wings for some reason. It did have these freaky red eyes though that seemed to glow in the dark. I slashed at it with my seraph blade and it dodged fast but not overly fast.

I upped my speed and in three long slashes of my seraph blade the Eraser creature was dead. I kicked it to the side as I moved on. "Wow! That was awesome," I heard someone shout.

I turned around to see a goofy kid that was probably a freshman or in his last year of middle school looking at me. He looked a lot like someone I know but I couldn't put my finger on who. "Can I help you," I asked the boy.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "Depends. Are you Jonathan Herondale's Dad?"

I froze upon hearing my son's name, I hoped this wasn't bad news. "Yes," I said slowly.

Alec saw me pause and came over and stood next to me. "What's going on?"

The boy smiled when he saw Alec. "You must be Alec Lightwood! I read about you in History."

Alec grew red in embarrassment, I laughed under my breath as I turned to make sure no monsters or anything nasty was coming at us. Alec shoved me and I grinned at him.

"I'm Ben, I'm Minho's son." He said, so that's why he looks familiar. I knew Minho, he was a runner from the Maze trials as he calls them. "I have a message from Jonathan Herondale for you Mr. Herondale."

"Share it," I said crossing my arms.

"He said that he'll be back soon," Ben said and I froze that was the code sentence.

I had taught Jonathan when he was young whenever he was going to do something that might get him killed and he needed back up he should get a message to me. We decided on the one Ben just said, he had never used it until now. I'm surprised he remembered since it was so long ago.

"Thank you," I said and Ben gave me a salute as he ran off.

Alec turned to me with a confused look. "Jonathan's in trouble and he's not out here so he must be in the school. Ronnie's not out here so she must be with him, which means both of them are in trouble. And I think Sebastian's the problem," I said quickly connecting all the dots.

Alec looked shock but he shook his head snapping out of it. "Alright, so what do we do?"

"It's simple," I said and he looked perplexed. "We go in there and take down Sebastian."

Alec stood there looking at me, I walked on not waiting for him. I heard him follow me as we went into the court yard. I opened the door and Alec followed me in. I silently jogged up the stairs taking a wild guess where they might be.

"So what are we going to do when we find them," Alec asked me as we walked towards the training room.

"Well," I said thinking fast. "We get Ronnie and Jonathan out of there and take care of Sebastian," I said and Alec snorted.

"Good luck getting both of them to leave."

I gave him a look. "On the count of three. One, two, three," I said and I threw open the training room doors.

What I saw looked like a tornado hit the training room and was still going on. Tables were knocked over, blades were spread all over the place, and junks of earth were embedded into the ground. "By the angel," I muttered as my attention was drawn to Jonathan who was trying not to be crushed by Clay Gaea who was junking rocks at him.

"Clay Gaea stop that right now," I yelled and Clay turned to me and laughed.

"You think I'm Clay," he said with a laugh as he chunked another piece of earth at Jonathan who looked exhausted. "I'm his mother, Clay was so kind to lend his body to me."

"Dad he's lost it," Jonathan panted as he flipped to avoid being hit by a big rock.

"I'd say," Alec said and Clay made an angry sound.

"For the last time you idiot I am Gaea! I am his mother! The reason Clay was born was to be my vessel when it came to time for me to need one." Clay snapped at Jonathan who just ignored him.

I looked around for Sebastian or Ronnie but I couldn't find either of them. I cursed under my breath. "Where is Ronnie and Sebastian?"

Alec looked to me and then to Jonathan. "You find Ronnie, I'll take down Gaea or whoever this it," Alec said gesturing to Clay.

I sighed. "Fine, but get out of here alive with Jonathan. Got it?"

Alec nodded and jumped into battle. I exited the room and began to run up the stairs. If I knew Sebastian, he would want to be able to kill Ronnie quickly and not have to worry about the mess he made. I went up the three flights of stairs that led to the roof, for some reason i had this feeling that that was the place where Sebastian would want to battle Ronnie. I have no idea why but I just did.

I opened the door and I stepped onto the roof. "You'll never beat me Rolland no matter how gifted you are," I heard someone snarl from the far left of me.

"You never know," Another voice snarled.

I jogged over to the sound and I saw Ronnie and Sebastian fighting. Ronnie swung her sword at him and he caught it with his own. Sparks flew from the contact since it was so hard. "Michael," I whispered lighting it up.

Sebastian laughed, a hard laugh. "How nice of you to join us brother," Sebastian said as he pushed Ronnie to edge of the roof.

Ronnie let out a cry of determination as she pushed back looking at me desperately. I knew I had to do something, and I had to do something fast. Or my so called 'brother' was going to kill my niece.


	60. Underserving

(Chapter 60)

(Jonathan's POV)

"Uncle Alec shoot Clay! Shoot him with your bow and arrows," I shouted as Clay chunked another rock at me.

I don't care if Clay said he wasn't Clay because what I see is the boy I hated. He was crazy, no one seemed to see that but me. He was finally showing his crazy side to the world and not just to me.

Uncle Alec threaded an arrow through his bow and let it fly. I had Clay distracted so it had a good chance of hitting him. It him in the stomach, he let out an inhuman screech and then fell to the ground.

Uncle Alec advanced on him but he held up a hand. "Please Mr. Lightwood, you have to help me. I don't have long," he said coughing.

"Shoot him already," I roared what was he doing.

Uncle Alec turned and looked at me and shook his head. "Hold on a second Jonathan," he said and turned to Clay. "What happened Clay?"

"Mom...took over my body," he said coughing. "Tracker jacker venom held my soul down so her's could be the one in control. The things I did...Gods she tried to hurt Ronnie," he cried coughing. "She won't be down for long so I need you to do something for me."

I stood there shocked. He wasn't lying. He wasn't lying! He was really possessed by his own mother. I felt like I had just been launched into the overly complicated book Tess likes to read, I have forgotten what it's called but it was way over complicated. That was my life now, overly complicated.

Uncle Alec nodded and knelt down next to Clay leaving me standing in shock. "What can I do for you?" He asked him.

"I need Jonathan to help me with this part," he said coughing and Uncle Alec looked at me and I sighed.

"What do you want me to do," I asked reluctantly and he gave me a grateful look.

"I need you tell Ronnie something for me," Clay said coughing a loud hacking cough. His face was twisted in pain. "Can you tell her...I love her. Please? I know it seems ridiculous but she needs to know."

I nodded and sighed. So this was why Ronnie looked in so much pain earlier, she knew she would never be able to have what I have. "If it helps, she loves you back."

Uncle Alec gave me a look of disbelief but Clay smiled. "Really?" He asked his voice was hollow.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's crazy about you dude. How can you not see it?"

"I don't know," he said coughing. "At least she loves me," he muttered to himself.

"Is there anything else," I asked him.

He nodded slowly. "One other thing. Make sure...make sure she's happy. And if you can find someone to be there for her, that would make me happy."

I couldn't believe what I did next, I nodded and I felt a tear go down my face. Why was I crying? I didn't even like Clay Gaea but here I was crying for him. I didn't care about Ronnie but I agreed to everything he asked me to do. Why did I do that? Why do I feel responsible for this mess?

"Mr. Lightwood," he said wincing as if he had felt something very painful. "I need you to do something very important for me, it's something you are not going to want to do but I need you to do it."

"What is it," Uncle Alec asked quietly and Clay let out a pained cry.

It took him a second to gain control over his pain but he did. "I need you to kill me. It's the only way to stop Gaea...and keep everyone safe." Clay said coughing loudly.

Uncle Alec froze and then slowly shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you."

Clay cursed loudly. "You have to do it or I'm going to ask Jonathan to do it. He will do it," Clay said coughing. "I know he will."

I stood stunned, what Clay said was true but how he knew I would go through with it is beyond me. I mean, I didn't like Clay but he knowing that I would not be afraid to kill him is...unnerving.

"Ronnie will be very angry," Uncle Alec said a little nervously. I had to bite back a laugh, even my Uncle found Ronnie scary or someone to watch out for. It was kind of funny.

Even though Clay was almost dead he still managed to roll his eyes. "She will eventually understand, I know she will. If she doesn't...good luck to you."

Uncle Alec snorted but then Clay showed a sign of major discomfort. He looked like he was in so much pain. "Hurry, I can't hold her down for much longer," he said gritting his teeth in pain.

Uncle Alec slowly got to his feet and threaded an arrow into his bow. He walked back a couple feet and I turned away. I couldn't watch this, I finally see that I am wrong about Clay, he's innocent. He doesn't deserve this, I see what Ronnie sees except for the love part. He's not a monster or crazy, he's just innocent. He may not be a saint but he was innocent enough not to deserve this.

I heard Uncle Alec draw back his bow string, he took a deep breath. I heard him let the arrow fly. It whizzed past me and it hit Clay, he let out a gasp of pain but that was it. He died without any pain, he was at peace.

I slowly turned around and saw Clay's body, an arrow had pierced his throat and he died smiling. He knew he was going to have peace. I looked over at Uncle Alec who had wiped a tear from his eye, this seemed to hurt him. "Uncle Alec," I said and he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I hope so Jonathan, I hope so." He said kneeling down next to Clay.

He shut Clay's eyes and sighed slowly. "Ave Atque Vale Clay son of Gaea." He said and I repeated the words looking at his dead body.

"He died to protect us," I muttered and Uncle Alec looked up at me. "He died so no one else had to die at his hands. It's sad."

Uncle Alec nodded as he stood up. "It is very sad. What's even sadder is that we are going to have to tell her what happened."

I'm guessing the her he was referring to was Ronnie. Who knew how she was going to take it. Who knew how she was going to take anything. She was a wild card because no one really knew her except for Dad for some reason. He had some how gotten her to trust him, I just hoped she wouldn't go crazy. That would be very bad for all of us.


	61. Burn

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first of all thanks for reading! There are only a few chapters left in this fic until it is finish and I will be moving onto my next project. What I am planning on doing is taking Ronnie and the Herondale's and the rest of the Mortal Instrument's gang and making a fic just about them. There will be mentions of other characters but it will be mainly about Ronnie and not everyone else. It's going to be really cool so I hope you check it out! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 61)

(Ronnie's POV)

Dad's words chilled me to the bone, the way he said them almost made me shudder. I was now trying not to fall off the roof as I fought my father. I looked past at Dad to Mr. Herondale giving him the look that I was in over my head. With a cry of determination I pushed Dad backed and scrambled into a better position on the roof.

Mr. Herondale jogged over to me in two long strides. "Are you hurt," he asked as Dad started to slowly make his way towards him.

"Sebastian Morgenstern is on this roof and that's what you're worried about," I asked with a snort of disbelief.

"Of course," he said twirling his seraph blade. He didn't say anything further about the matter.

Dad came at me and I caught his sword, Mr. Herondale swung his seraph blade at him and he caught it with his. I didn't even know Dad lit one up. Dad laughed another hard laugh pushing me back as much as he could before turning to Mr. Herondale. "Just like old times, right Jace?" He asked.

Mr. Herondale shook his head. "No, it would be just like old times if it was just me you were fighting. You are also dealing with your daughter," he said and I twirled my sword.

Dad just rolled his eyes in reply and Mr. Herondale and I attacked him at the same time. Dad winced as my sword cut his arm, he blocked Mr. Herondale and made a disapproving noise. "Now, now, this just isn't fair. Time to even the playing field," he said.

He whistled and dogs came out of the sky, literally. It wasn't Erasers or anything like that it was these wolf like dogs. I thought about what Frost told me once about his Dad using dogs in the games. My eyes widened as I realized this is what he meant.

"Ronnie what are those things," Mr. Herondale asked as he attacked my father again.

"Three words for you," I said swallowing nervously. "Killer mutant dogs."

He cursed under his breath and Dad laughed looking at the dogs as they gathered into a pack. They were looking savage and were standing near my Dad waiting for a cue. "Sick em." Dad said giving a smug smile.

The dogs howled and charged directly at me. "By the angel!" I screamed as I dove away from the pack of dogs.

They quickly skidded to a stop seeing that I changed direction and ran at me again. Mr. Herondale tried to abandon his fight against Dad to come and help me but Dad wouldn't let him.

The dogs ran at me slobber was all over their mouthes and their eyes seemed to glow. I got out my seraph blade. "Rapheal," I cried lighting it up.

The dogs didn't hesitate as they sprang at me, I fell to the ground as dogs tackled me. I cried out in pain as I got bite wounds, I didn't let that stop me from fighting back though. I stabbed dogs left and right, some backed up whimpering while others just got angrier. There had to be at least two dozen of them.

I let out a scream as two of them grabbed my right leg and sunk their teeth in it. I tried to shake them off but couldn't because I was covered in squirming body's and my main priority were the ones that were nearest to my face and bones that could easily break.

I was stabbing a dog that had climbed onto my chest, it was snarling into my face. I quickly killed it and shoved it off of me and another dog immediately took it's place. I tried to stab it but I wasn't fast enough, it bit me right on the cheek. I let out another scream of pain as I stabbed and killed it.

Finally I had gotten the dogs down to just about four, they were all over me biting and tearing at my flesh. I had felt so much pain that I had gone numb, I was bleeding all over the place. I killed off another dog with my seraph blade and took care of another one with my sword.

Then there was now just two, I let a relieved breath. I can do this, I can finish this and be done with it. I killed the last two with a movement that popped in my head for my sword, it only took one to kill the both of them. I sighed in relief as I slowly stood up.

I looked down at my legs, my gear was torn and my legs were bleeding from big cuts and small ones. My arms and stomach were torn and bleeding, I felt my face, it was bleeding to. The funny thing is, I didn't feel much pain. Sure, when the dogs started biting me I felt excruciating pain. It felt like I had just been lit on fire, but now I felt nothing.

I jogged over to where Dad had Mr. Herondale fighting for his life. Both men were bleeding from several places. "You know I was always better then you brother. You will die if you keep this up," Dad said and Mr. Herondale snorted.

"I have been keeping my skills very sharp Sebastian, and what have you been doing? Training your daughter to be just like you? To act and speak like you?" He asked and Dad swung hard at him. He jumped out of the way. "At first I thought she was the younger version of you but soon I learned differently. You are a horrible teacher, you are lucky she has such a high I.Q."

"Everything she knows is what I have taught her," Dad ground out as he dove ruthlessly back in with his sword. "I made her a warrior, a brave, true, and strong one. You made her into a soft mundane."

"I'm no mundane," I spat and both men turned to me. Mr. Herondale looked worried looking at all my wounds, Dad just looked annoyed.

"I see you killed Snow's experiments," he said distastefully. "I told him it would never work. Alas, when does he ever listen to me?"

Mr. Herondale gave me another concerned look which I waved off. "They are good attack dogs but they lack strategy." I said with a shrug as I spun my sword in my hand.

Dad gave Mr. Herondale a pointed look like he taught me to recognize that. Mr. Herondale simply rolled his eyes at him. I let out a sigh of annoyance at this behavior.

Dad dove at Mr. Herondale and he blocked his blow with a little bit of a struggle. I tried to strike Dad on his vulnerable side but he was prepared for that. He blocked me and shook his head in disapproval. "Rolland, Rolland, I taught you to be more discreet then that. It's disappointing to see such training be ignored," he said shaking his head.

"And it's disappointing that I have a manic for a father," I said and he had a look of rage in his eyes. I have never seen such a feral look on his face.

"You're just like your mother," he spat. "Rebellious, disrespectful, ungrateful, I should of turned you to the streets with her."

I felt my eyes harden and my vision turn blood red, I briefly saw Mr. Herondale back up with confusion and some fear in his eyes. I wondered why that was, but I didn't have time to think about it. I had to deal with a man who had just crossed the line.

How dare he talk about Mom that way? How dare he! She was the woman I loved the most, she loved me and I loved her. I thought Dad loved her too, but apparently not, that was just another lie. I couldn't help but wonder what else has he lied about. I lived with him for 15 years and there has been so many lies.

"Don't talk about Mom that way," I growled, my voice was dangerously low.

Dad had this smug look on his face, he was acting like he had already won. I hate to break it to him but it wasn't over. Not yet, it wouldn't be over until only one Morgenstern was standing. I planned on it being me, I was going to win this game he has made.

"How about I talk about that little friend of yours instead? The one she made you befriend," Dad spat with disgust. I knew who he was talking about immediately.

"What about him," I snapped my anger coming through my voice, stance, and my grip. I no longer had control over my emotions, the mask I wore so well was gone.

"Oh nothing much, just how he follows you around like a love sick puppy," he cackled. "He's in love with you, it's ridiculous. You are a warrior and he is a wimpy demigod. The only thing he's good for is being a vessel for his mother."

I could feel my heart pounding and I felt a little pain as my anger increased, I have never been this angry, ever. "I am going to kill you," I snarled.

Dad simply laughed. "Funny, that's what your mother said before I had her killed. It seemed like an appropriate punishment don't you think?"

I let out a noise of pain as the anger threatened to totally over cloud my judgement. I can't believe what he just said. I can't believe it. How could he do such a thing? Why would he kill my mother, his wife just because she said she was going to kill him? It didn't make sense.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I said I had your mother killed," he said smiling a smug smile. "She refused to do as I asked her, I had finally had enough."

"What did you ask her to do," I asked barely breathing. I was madder then any hornet could get.

His smug smiled turned into a full grin. This seemed to make him happy, I have no clue why or how but he did. "I asked her to disappear, to leave you with me so you can train. She would not be welcomed back into the family ever, because it's crucial for your training. She refused to leave, her exact words were. 'I'm not leaving her alone with a monster, if you won't let me stay then I will kill you and take Ronnie far away'." His words chilled me to the bones. It made me feel angry and upset all at the same. "So I did, but I made it help me too. I made sure I wasn't the one doing it and you got to watch. That's what kicked off your training, it was all so perfect." He said smiling softly as if he was remembering a great memory. "Then you had to come here, and it ruined everything. Everything I have trained you for went down the drain, all because of him," Dad said pointing to Mr. Herondale.

Mr. Herondale was standing there looking very stunned and even a little frightened. I looked down at my sword, I was gripping the sword so hard that my knuckles were pure white and the white was spreading.

"And how is Ronnie making a choice for herself for once my fault," Mr. Herondale asked, his voice sounded strained as if he was trying very hard not to set him off. "She finally got the freedom you never gave her, she became her own person. She is no longer an extension of you, she has her own personality and traits." Mr. Herondale said looking at me and Dad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but this is still all your fault," he said and then he turned back to me. "And it's yours, you chose wrong so you are getting punished."

I nervously turned the sword in my hand as I debated on what to do next. Dad took one step towards me. "Everyone who's dying on this battlefield is because of you, every death is your fault. You will get to watch everyone who you care about die, but not before I get to work you over. You are no longer a soldier. You are like a mustang that needs to be broken."

"Then try to break me," I spat, as I walked forward. "I dare you. I am much stronger then you think father, I am no longer the girl I was when I left the island. I am stronger and I am brave."

Dad laughed a slow laugh. "Let's see how strong and brave you are after this."

He dove at me and I held my sword up to block his. I took a deep breath as I tried to channel my anger into fighting. I felt my eyes flash as I suddenly got a burst of strength and energy. I pushed against him and he frowned as he actually had to try in this battle.

I disarmed him of his stele but he still had his sword. He twirled it in his hand as he swung it at me, I dodged and quickly rammed my body to knock him back. He stuttered back, I caught a glance from Mr. Herondale. He didn't seem to know what to do, that was alright because for right now I had it under control.

I did a series of sword strikes that were so fast my eyes could barely keep up. I was doing the ones that popped into my head but increasing the speed on them, I did not want to give Dad the chance to attack me.

I sliced Dad's stomach and he let out a yell of pain, I cut at his legs he fell down onto his knees his face twisted in pain. "Enough Dad, enough pain and suffering." I growled anger fueling my fire.

"I was going to rule the world with you by my side. Stop this nonsenses and I can make it happen," Dad said now realizing that he was no longer the dominate one in this situation. "You could be the princess while I am the king, or you can be queen...whichever suited you better."

I felt a disgusting feeling through my angry storm of emotions. He said something about making me queen of his fearful empire. That would mean I would have to marry him...that was probably the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life.

"I don't want to be a princess or a queen, I want to be me. I want to be able to wake up every morning without having to worry about what people will say about me because of you. I want to be able to not have to fight my way through life, I want to enjoy it." I said and Dad looked confused. "Don't you see Dad? I want to be a normal Shadowhunter, I don't want to be Sebastian Morgenstern's daughter. I want to be Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern's daughter, he's probably nicer and more understanding then you will ever be. Even if he had Valentine as a father, he also had Jocelyn as a mother and his sister turned out alright."

Dad looked completely enraged, he didn't agree with my opinion by the look on his face. "I hope you realize who you have just spoken so wrongly to, Rolland. I am your father, you should obey and listen to me. You should not act in such a manner."

"To bad you won't be able to stop me," I said and I took a deep breath and I let out.

This was it. This was the moment I have been mentally preparing myself for. I had to do this, otherwise I would never find peace. I took another deep breath and I dug the point of my sword into his throat. I then closed my eyes tightly and I finished slitting his throat.

Tears ran silently down my cheeks as I heard his body fall limp onto the roof of the school. I slowly opened my eyes to see his black eyes staring up looking at nothing I then knelt down next to him and closed his eyes.

He was gone, he was really gone, and he was not coming back. I know I should be happy but I felt unbelievably sad and angry with myself, I had just killed my own father. No matter who he was and what he did I still killed him and I knew I was going to burn for this.

"Ave Atque Vale Sebastian Morgenstern," I whispered between the sobs that racked my body. "Ave Atque Vale."

"Ronnie," Mr. Herondale said gently but I didn't respond.

I was to far gone in myself misery to acknowledge him right now. I knew this was going to haunt me for the rest of my life, but at least no one was going to have to live in fear of him anymore. He was no longer a threat to people, he was now gone and it was a good thing...not really. I wish I could bring him back now, he was my father no matter how bad he was i shouldn't have killed him. Why did I do that? Why?

I felt like everything was breaking apart, everything I believed in was gone. Both of my parents were dead and my best friend was soon to be dead and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had officially lost control of the situation, I was no longer calm, cool, and collected. I was a sobbing, angry, mess that had to find away to get control of myself again. I had to stay strong for Greta and for Clay and even for Frost. I had to be the leader I have always been...that was going to be hard, really hard.


	62. Disaster

**Hey lolamay101 here, I hope you like the chapter. Thanks for reading. There's only a few chapters to go before this story ends and my new one starts that's just about Ronnie. Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 62)

(Ronnie's POV)

I took a deep breath as I stopped the sobs, I took another as I forced myself to stand up. I looked at Mr. Herondale who was standing there slacked jawed and had this worried expression on his face. I ignored it and cleared my throat so it didn't sound thick from crying. "I think we have another problem to take care of," I said softly but firmly.

I walked away from him, my steps were heavy and each breath hurt to breathe in. I started to feel the pain of all my bite wounds and closed my eyes as I summoned the strength to go on. I opened them and I noticed Mr. Herondale was beside me, he didn't say a word as I began to walk again. I opened the door to go back inside the school, I slowly stepped inside and began to walk down the stairs.

Mr. Herondale took a loud breath every once and awhile as if he had something to say but thought he shouldn't. I just ignored this behavior since I had so much weighing on my mind. The image of Dad's dead body kept flashing through my mind. I shuddered as I tried to get rid of the image but it didn't work, every time I blinked, I saw him.

I got to the training room doors and I gripped my sword hard, I looked down at the silver colored metal, it was stained red with Morgenstern blood. I winced at the pain I felt as I opened the doors my movements were slow as I prepared to launch into another fight.

I stepped into the room and I was caught by surprise, there was no fighting. No earth was flying around, nobody was running around, it was just Jonathan and Mr. Lightwood standing as if they were trying to block something from view. I approached them cautiously.

"Ronnie," Mr. Lightwood said nervously. "There is something we need to tell you."

Oh no. "What is it," I asked tensely.

"Um..." Mr. Lightwood's voice trailed off as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Move out of the way," I said quietly but my voice had an authoritative ring to it. "I know your hiding something and whatever you are hiding you can't hide forever."

Mr. Lightwood slowly moved out of the way and so did Jonathan. I looked down and saw a familiar boy laying dead on the ground with an arrow in his throat. He had a strange beauty to him even as a bloody mess, I looked to his face. He had died with a smile on his face.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and then let one out. "Do not cry," I whispered to myself. "Do not cry."

I could not cry, I had to remain strong. I was going to be dealing with some upset people who lost loved ones. If I was upset that was not going to help the situation, I heard the training room doors open and sounds of triumphant people filled the air.

I turned slightly to see Ramon holding Tessa who was grinning and James who was applying an Iratze on himself and Mrs. Lewis was holding hands with her husband who were both smiling they looked tired but happy. Jocelyn and Luke came into the room both of them had smiles on there faces as if it was finally peaceful. Clary Herondale came in next and Mr. Herondale nearly sprinted over to greet her, last to come in was Magnus Bane who came to stand with Mr. Lightwood.

I turned back to Clay's body, I slowly bent down and gently took the arrow out of his throat. I had to close my eyes while I did it, I couldn't do it looking at him. Magnus Bane came over to me first. "Your plan worked," he said and I nodded.

"Of course it did," I said my voice filled with bitterness. "It always does."

He seemed surprised by my bitterness. "Yes, well I am sorry for your loss," he said gesturing to Clay.

"Me too," I said coldly.

I turned away from him and strode forward, there was more work to be done. The happy crowd of Shadowhunter's looked at me. "You did it!" Tessa cried happily she was grinning happily. "You beat Sebastian! He's dead all because of you! You saved us!"

I flinched at her voice, Jonathan saw the flinch and frowned. "Yeah," I said bitterly as I pushed past her and Ramon.

"Where are you going," she asked with a frown.

"There is more work to be done," I said simply as I pushed past Jonathan and Mr. Herondale who stared at me.

Mrs. Herondale cleared her throat to talk to me but I ignored her. I walked past Isabelle and Simon Lewis who stared at me. I did stop in front of Jocelyn Fairchild though. "Your apology is accepted by the way," I said, my voice was filled with nothing but bitterness.

She stared at me in shock but I simply stepped around her and exited the room, there was work to be done. I did not have the time to deal with petty problems such as her staring at me. Those came later, after I got yelled at, blamed, and told that I was hated because I let some person's loved one die.

(Jace Herondale's POV)

After Ronnie's exit the room was filled with silence until finally Izzy spoke up. "Wow," she whistled.

"Yeah, wow is about right," I said nodding at her reaction.

Clary was standing beside Jocelyn who was in such a state of shock that I would have laughed if we were anywhere else. Tessa tugged at my hand, I kneeled down next to her. She looked at me with her greenish-gold eyes filled with confusion. "Why is Ronnie so mad? Shouldn't she be happy?"

"Tessa," I started out. How could I make this make sense to a ten year old innocent girl? "Ronnie lost two people today, it makes her upset."

Tessa frowned she didn't seem to understand but she shrugged and turned to Jonathan who was looking around. Alec looked at me gravely, he knew we had a disaster on our hands.


	63. I Hate You

(Chapter 63)

(Ronnie's POV)

I had stationed myself outside the infirmary where happy, angry, and sad people came up to me. I don't know which ones I would prefer, probably none. An angry person walked up to me and I took a deep breath. "How could you!" A man screamed into my face, I took in a deep breath as I locked eyes with him.

He was an tall, african american man who seemed less then pleased. "Sir, I am sorry for what happened."

He looked furious, but he had enough common sense not to start a fight. I applied an Irazte when I heard an angry voice call my name. "Rolland Jocelyn Morgenstern," it shouted, I looked up to see Greta storming towards me.

"Greta," I said calmly, I could feel no emotion. All I felt was numb and bitter.

"What is wrong with you?! You are an idiot! How could you leave me and Clay behind? Why didn't you bring us with you?" She asked, she sounded super angry.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eye with a calm gaze. "You shouldn't be here Greta," I said firmly.

Greta rolled her eyes at my bleak tone. "Well you shouldn't have left me behind! I have been worried sick about you and Clay. Sebastian took him, did you get him back?" Greta asked me. I looked down at the ground.

I took a deep breath as I looked back up to her. "He's dead," I said softly.

"What," she asked grabbing my shoulder's. "What did you say?! "

"Clay is dead, he died with Gaea," I said and she took in an angry and shocked breath.

"How could you," Greta asked with tears in her voice. "How could you let him die! He was your best friend and you just let him die!"

I looked at her gravely. "I could not stop his death, there was nothing I could have done or I would have done it."

She pushed me up against the wall and wound her fist back, I looked at her shocked. I didn't even think Greta knew how to do that. Her face was red and tears were flowing from her eyes. "I hate you! I hate you for what you did! This is all your fault!" She screamed in my face.

People were walking past us and staring at us. "Greta, you are making a scene stop. I'm sorry Clay's dead but you can not act like this," I snapped I was beginning to lose my temper.

The words I hate you echoed in my brain, for some reason it fueled my anger and did not make me sad. My emotions were so weird right now. "Fine, I wouldn't want to ruin Ronnie Morgenstern's spotless reputation," Greta said bitterly. "Show me his body. I want proof he really died with Gaea. How did that even happen by the way?"

I explained to her how Dad forced Clay to let Gaea posses him. When she heard that she became more upset and angrier at me. We walked to the training room in silence, I knew pretty soon I was going to have to move his body. I opened the doors and let Greta in.

I walked over to Clay's body which someone covered with a sheet on the floor. Everyone stared at us silently until they noticed nothing was going to happen and then went back to talking amongst themselves.

I looked at Greta who was staring at the sheet with her arms crossed. I slowly pulled the sheet off his face and she gasped her hands flying to her face. She fell down next to him and began to sob, now that got everyone's attention. They all looked at Greta and at me who was just standing there.

Greta didn't seem to notice she looked at me with her tear soaked face. Anger flashed behind her eyes and she stood and took a swing at me, I ducked calmly. The whole room seemed to stop moving on seeing that.

"How could you," she asked swinging at me again, I just simply side stepped. "You killed him! It's all your fault, if you just did what Sebastian said then this wouldn't happen. All you had to do was get a stupid sword! That's all you had to do!" She screamed at me and I backed up a few spaces.

"Greta, you do not need to scream. I know you are angry, but so am I. If you want someone to blame, blame my father. I just did what had to be done," I said as calmly as I could.

"No," Greta snapped at me her usually kind eyes that were filled with joy were full of anger and resentment right now. Who put that there? I already knew the answer, just add that to the reasons why I'm going to hell list. "You are the reason he even wanted to get off the stupid island! Therefore this is all your fault! And I hate you."

"I got that from the three times you have screamed it," I said my hand near my sword.

Greta eyes flashed once more and I braced myself for what was going to happen next. "Never come near me again, don't even talk to me. I hate you and I hope you are killed for what you did. I hope you die a long painful death because of what you have done."

With that she walked out of the room leaving me standing there looking at Clay's body. I covered his body back up with the sheet sighing as I tired to not lose my temper. All of a sudden a sharp pain spread through my chest.

I gave a yell of pain as I moved away from Clay's body, I went staggering back. I heard shouts of alarm but I couldn't understand them. I dropped down to me knees panting, the pain I felt was horrible. I felt like I was slowly dying, I looked up to see Mr. Herondale and Magnus Bane standing over me. They both had grave looks on their faces, and I saw Jonathan shielding Tessa from seeing. I was thankful for that.

Magnus Bane muttered a spell and I blacked out.


	64. Playing Doctor

**Hey lolamay101 here, so this is the second last chapter until the story is done and I am focusing on Ronnie and the Herondale's. I have a good plot planned out for the one about Ronnie. There will be a sort of detailed summary of this story inside of the first chapter. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 64)

(Ronnie's POV)

I woke up with a groan my head was killing me, I felt like someone had just hit me over the head with a brick. I slowly sat up, I noticed I was no longer at school I was at the Institute in the infirmary. I looked around, no one was in here but me. I can't remember why I was in here for a minute and then the memories came rushing back.

Dad was dead and so was Clay. The last words I heard were the ones Greta yelled at me, I hate you. I don't blame her for hating me, she's right about everything. It was all my fault, everything was my fault. The ones who died, died because of me. It made my soul feel twisted and bitter.

I slowly stood and I immediately collapsed, I was so weak. I looked down, I was in a sort of hospital gown and my hair was down and clean. I winced in pain as I pulled myself back onto the bed, I was lucky had so much upper body strength. I leaned my head against the wall as I tried to gather strength to try to stand and walk again.

The door opened and in walked a glum looking Clary Herondale. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was awake and her mood immediately brightened. She had a big smile and she walked quickly over to me. "Ronnie? Ronnie? Can you hear me," she asked me loudly.

"Of course," I said cooly. "I'm not deaf and you are shouting," I said my voice was really low.

She frowned but shook her head and the smile was back on her face. I sighed, I couldn't wipe that stupid smile off that women's face. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Annoyed," I said honestly. "And like I was hit over the head with a brick."

She looked confused but shook it off and put that smile back on her face. Why was she so happy? "I'm going to go get Jace, he'll want to talk to you."

"Goody," I said sarcastically but she didn't catch on. She just smiled and walked quickly out of the room.

I reached for the ring that usually hung around my neck, it wasn't there. I frowned in annoyance and I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I was up for about three seconds before my legs gave out on me, again. I pulled myself back onto the bed when Mr. Herondale burst into the room with his wife talking to him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "You are insane, you know that?" He asked me and I tilted my head.

"Just what I wanted to hear when I woke up from...whatever happened to make me pass out," I said, the details were still fuzzy. I think Magnus Bane casted a spell on me, but I have no idea.

"Jace," Mrs. Herondale said nudging him. He looked at her. "Smile."

"Yeah, I'm the insane one," I muttered at the comment. Mrs. Herondale frowned but Mr. Herondale smirked in amusement.

"Clary smile," Mr. Herondale said mimicking her, she made a face at him.

"I'm going to go make sure that Tessa didn't blow up the kitchen." Mrs. Herondale said and Mr. Herondale groaned.

"Why did you let her in there you know what happened the last time." He said and she crossed her arms.

"And who was supposed to be supervising her?" She asked him, he was silent. "You. Right, now she's on my watch and I'm not going to let anything happen."

This conversation felt like it was getting stupider by the second as I watched them bicker back and forth until she left to go deal with Tessa. Mr. Herondale turned to me after she left, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want my ring back," I said and he fished in his pockets and handed it to me. I put it around my neck and he studied me for a long time.

"Do you understand what happened," he asked me after a while.

I nodded. "Magnus Bane knocked me out for a few hours," I said looking around the infirmary.

"Try a few days," Mr. Herondale said and that caught my attention. He saw the change in my expression and sighed. "Do you know why you were knocked out?"

I shook my head. "All I remember feeling was pain."

He took a deep breath as if he was afraid to tell me something. "Ronnie, Magnus made you pass out because your eyes went completely black. There was no white's in them just black."

I sat there motionless in disbelief. "You're saying I became a demon," I asked him softly and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no, that's not at all what I'm saying," he said quickly as if he was trying to dig himself out of the grave he just lied in. "I don't know what happened...but I know a few people who might."

He exited the room and I groaned knowing I would not like what I was going to hear. He came back with Coach Dean and his brother. Coach Dean was pointing a gun at me and so was his brother Mr. Herondale looked annoyed he was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"I'm not going to bite, you do not need to point those ridiculous guns at me," I said calmly but they didn't put them down.

"Not until we make sure you're not a demon," Coach Dean said he opened a bottle of water and dumped it on me.

I sat in bed blinking water out of my eyes irritably. "Do you want a pissed off Shadowhunter because you are about to have one," I growled, I was very testy and bitter.

I was grieving and I was angry, now was not a great time to try to do stupid things to me. "Touch this," Coach Dean said ignoring my threat. He held out a fork and I ripped it out of his hands and spun it so that it was ready to be thrown.

"Definitely not a shifter," Coach Dean's brother said a little nervously.

"Ronnie," Mr. Herondale said in a warning tone.

"What," I asked him innocently, he lightning fast plucked the fork out of my hand and replaced it with a stele.

I began to draw a strength and an energy rune onto my skin. I winced at the feeling of the stele on my skin. The door opened and in waltzed in Mr. Cipriano with his usually smirk on his face. "You rang Herondale," Mr. Cipriano said.

Mr. Herondale rolled his eyes. "Patch, just tell me what's wrong with her."

"Open your mouth Rolland," he said in amusement.

I gave him a glare and his smirk widened at the sight of my glare. Mr. Cipriano looked at me and then at Mr. Herondale. "Well," Mr. Herondale asked impatiently. He kept looking at Coach Dean nervously.

"Nothing is wrong with this child besides for the demon blood that flows through her veins. None of you idiots may have realized this, but she seems to be angrier and more bitter than the average person who has lost anyone. And the blood seems to be fueling some of that anger." He said tilting his head. "Who died?"

Mr. Herondale gave him a glare that was telling him not to push me. "My best friend and my father. What's with the rude question," I snapped in answering.

Mr. Cipriano pointed at me as if this answered everything. "See, exactly what I'm talking about. Most people would be crying, but not this one. She's angry and overly angry for someone who lost her father and a friend."

"So, what I do to fix this," Mr. Herondale asked and I held up a hand as I stood up.

"Slow down. I do not need to be fixed, I like the way I am. I don't need to be fixed," I said calmly and the hunter brother's looked at one another as if they have heard this story before. Mr. Herondale looked unhappy at that response and Mr. Cipriano just shook his head.

"Well Herondale, what's the opposite of angry," Mr. Cipriano asked him.

"Happy," Mr. Herondale said and Mr. Ciprano looked a little annoyed.

"Great and what's the other opposite of happy," he asked.

"Sad," Mr. Herondale said.

"You need to make her sad," Mr. Cirprano said calmly and Mr. Herondale's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Oh brother.

"Why?" He asked in disbelief. He did not like that response.

"Because it will fix her, so do it." Mr. Cirprano said with a sigh. "Or make her happy, make her feel something besides any of the angry emotions."

"How do I do that," He asked looking at me in disbelief. I just shook my head as I exited the room.

"I am going to change because someone thought it was a grand idea to poor water all over me," I said looking over at the hunter duo.

"Glad you are not a demon too," Coach Dean muttered and his brother nudged him in the ribs.

"Good luck trying to change me," I said looking at Mr. Herondale. "You aren't going to get very far. Only I can change myself and I like the way I am. So don't even try." I said and he looked shocked. I waltzed out of the room leaving the four adults staring after me.


	65. Epilogue: The Funeral

**Hey lolamay101 here, so first off thank you to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed and who just took time to read this! I have had so much fun writing this and am excited to write Ronnie's story alone. That is going to be called** ** _Sebastian's Revenge_** **by the way until I can come up with a better name. I hope this final chapter does the story justice until the next one. Thank you for reading! Enjoy! lolamay101**

(Chapter 65)

(Ronnie's POV)

I slowly put on a white dress I was borrowing from Aunt Isabelle, she insisted I call her that. For some reason the Herondale's have been acting like I'm their kid for the past two weeks. I had to call everyone aunt and uncle, it is so weird. I zipped up the dress and turned around and looked in the mirror in a room at the Institute. I was using a bland room to get dressed and do things such as that, I didn't sleep, not lately anyway. I put on my shoes and used the mirror to braid a small braid in my hair and stick a black rose in it so that I could symbolize Clay's death as well as my father's.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed a slip of paper from the dresser, it had my father's eulogy on it. No one wanted to write it so I did, Greta's doing Clay's because she said a monster like me shouldn't get to do a eulogy for someone like him. Greta and I have talked once, and it was so we could decide who was going to write his eulogy. She said she hates me, I said I know, and then we decided on who was writing the eulogy.

I exited the room quietly and shut the door. I made sure it locked with a satisfying click, I would pick it later since I didn't have a key. I walked silently into the kitchen, Jonathan was in there wearing a white suit with his hair neatly brushed. Ramon and James were in a similar suit except James had a white bow tie instead of a black tie. Tessa was in a white dress that had white roses on it and her red hair was pulled back with a white head band.

Uncle Alec was in a white suit and he was in a heated debate with Uncle Jace about some stupid movie. Uncle Simon stood spectating and every once in awhile he would chime in and so would Uncle Magnus. Aunt Clary was in the kitchen getting a drink and Aunt Isabelle was chatting with her happily. Jocelyn who I called Aunt Jocelyn because she didn't want me calling her grandma since I wasn't a Herondale. I had to call Luke, Uncle Luke for the same reason, but I didn't really care.

James noticed me and gave a small whistle. "You look hot," he said and Ramon gave his little brother a disapproving look.

I used to think James was this shy awkward kid but after a couple weeks I saw this wasn't the case. He was a perverted middle school boy, I had caught him several times trying to sneak into my room. It was all I could do not to beat him up.

"Say that again and you'll have a hot black eye," I snapped at him, my eyes flashing. James hid behind Ramon who sighed looking at his thirteen year old brother.

I was in a bad mood, I had no clue why but it was always like there was a storm cloud over my head. I just felt so angry all the time but I had to admit, I kind of liked it. I liked how it felt to have blood pump into my veins because of the anger. I just loved the feeling of wanting to fight everything I see, I have come to embrace that feeling.

"You clean up good Morgenstern," Jonathan said nodding his head.

"It's not that hard Herondale," I said calmly. "I just have to care how I look to put effort in my appearance, but this is a funeral so I actually have to put some effort in."

"Interesting," Ramon said rolling his eyes at me. Ramon and I avoided each other like the other one was the plauge. We didn't really jell well.

Tessa wondered over to us and gasped, I glanced over at her. "Ronnie! You look so pretty," she squealed loudly and I covered my ears.

That caught the adult women's attention upon hearing that, the boys were still arguing about the stupid movie. Aunt Isabelle came in from the kitchen with Aunt Clary right behind her. Uncle Magnus, who apperently had an intrest in looks, came behind her. "It's perfect," Aunt Isabelle squealed louder than Tessa.

This now caught the boy's attention. "By the angel Isabelle," Uncle Alec groaned, Uncle Simon came over and stood by his wife.

"So do I win the debate then," Uncle Jace asked, he had not bothered to look over. He was still wrapped up in his argument.

"Jace!" Aunt Clary snapped at him. "The debate is over, you have had this debate how many times?" She asked with a roll of her eyes.

"It's a good debate! You just don't understand Clary." Uncle Jace said rolling his eyes, Uncle Magnus was walking around me his hand on his chin.

"Why are you doing that," I snapped at him.

"Testy as usual biscut," Uncle Magnus said grabbing at the sleeve of the dress. I swatted his hand away.

"Stop that! My name is Ronnie not biscut," I snapped iratably.

Uncle Jace heard my voice and gave me a warning look. He mouthed the words, play nice. I rolled my eyes as he went back to his conversation with Aunt Clary. "I know what this outfit needs," Uncle Magnus said. He snapped his fingers and I was covered in green glitter. "Glitter."

"Uncle Magnus! This is a white funeral, you know the nursery ryhme. Black for hunting through the night, for death and moruning the color is white." I said shaking my head. "Green is for mending broken hearts."

Uncle Magnus gave me a pitying look. "Oh honey, you have a broken heart. I can see it." He said and the room became silent.

My eyes flashed angrily. "Magnus!" Uncle Alec hissed at him. "Fix this!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled and all of the green glitter went off my clothes. "Sorry for your horrible mood."

I huffed and walked out of the room, I hate being in this Institute and I hate that I have no say in it. Uncle Jace followed me, I knew it was him because no one else followes me but him. "I know what you are going to say. Play nice. Well until he plays nice I am playing dirty," I said turning around and looking at him.

"You have to control your emotions better," Uncle Jace said shaking his head. "You know what happens when you get to angry."

"I'm angry all the time," I growled in response.

"I know," he said softly. "But please just try to be pleasent for today, just today. We'll do some training tonight, if you can hold it in until tonight we'll be alright," Uncle Jace said, I didn't like this plan but I nodded.

"Yeah okay," I said and he touched my sholdure.

"I know you hate this but you're going to get through it, this is just the first step." Uncle Jace said looking down at me, I nodded slowly and he went back into the kitchen leaving me standing there.

Pretty soon we all went to the portal to go to the United World's for a funeral. I didn't know this until recently but apprently the United Worlds's is like Idris, it's a secret place for only specific people. Apperently New York is not part of the United Worlds it is apart of the United States of America run by the president who knows about the secret world as do all the 'world leaders'. It's all so complicated, and I don't know why they just can't make things simple.

I stepped through the portal with Tessa and we blasted to the sight of the funeral. The funeral was in a big green grave yard that had two coffin's one was Clay's and the other was Dad's. I went to Dad's first, I noticed there were pieces of papers on his. I grabbed one off of the coffin and read it to myself, it said I hate you. I sighed and shook my head, why were people so rude.

I looked around and saw Greta standing next to John in her black dress, I wanted to go and talk to her but I knew that was a bad choice and I didn't want to fight her. "Look at all those bleak faces," a familar voice said from behind me. I look and saw my father looking as healthy as ever with a healthy glow to his cheeks.

I stood there and rubbed my eyes but he was still there, he didn't go away. "You're...you're dead," I whispered and he laughed his hard laugh that had no amusement to it.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily Rolland. I am going to be here a very long time, and I'm going to make you suffer for what you have done," he said and just when I was about to scream he put his hand over my mouth. "Now, now, we don't want to make a scene do we? No one can see me but you, and that's how I am getting my revenge. I'm going to drive you mad, because you can't tell anyone because then they would think you were crazy."

"It's not real Ronnie," I whispered to myself. "It's not real."

"It's real Ronnie," another voice chimed in, I turned to see Clay looking at his coffin. "I'm afraid it is. I'm sorry you have to deal with him. I am trying to make him go away but he won't."

"Clay," I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't cry," Clay begged me softly. "Please don't cry Ronnie. I hate it when you cry, I love it when you smile. Can you smile for me," he asked and I nodded softly and gave him a small tearful smile.

"There you go," he said and he kissed my cheek softly.

"Enough of this boy!" Dad snapped grabbing Clay and he disappeared.

It was all I could do to hold in the scream that wanted to come out of my throat. Dad winked at me and then disappeared himself, and that's when the funeral started. The funeral was closed coffin for obvious reasons but the bodies were going to be burned, just after the funeral. "For the eulogy of Clay Gaea we have Greta Hagen reading it."

Greta stood in front of everyone and read her eulogy about Clay. It was really good. It talked about how Clay was such a great person and he cared about his freinds. It was also about how he sacraficed himself for our survival and things like that.

"Next we have Rolland Morgenstern reading the eulogy for her father," the preacher said and I sighed as shook off the feeling that he was still around. I had to have hullicanted him, I couldn't have just seen him.

I stood in front of the funeral and I caught the eye of Katniss Melark and her son Finn and her daughter Prim. Peeta Melark was not in my line of sight, I turned and saw the clump of Shadowhunters, I saw the consul in gear and not in mourning clothes. I noticed that about a couple other of the Clave members but most were in mourning clothes.

I took a deep breath and I caught the eye of Uncle Jace, he gave me an encouruaging nod. "Hello," I said softly and the crowd rumbled in amusement. I looked down at my paper but ended up putting it down. I was going to wing this. "I know my father was not the kindest man or even remotely decent but he was a great Shadowhunter."

People looked at one another like they thought I lost it I swallowed a nervous swallow and kept going. "He taught me a lot, he may have been lacking in the father category but in the Shadowhunting one he was good at what he did. I just wished he had had a more human side to him instead of a demon one. My father was Sebastian Morgenstern but at one point long ago he was Jonathan Morgenstern. Jonathan Morgenstern was of Fairchild blood and of Morgenstern blood, if there was no demon blood maybe things would have been different," I said shrugging.

"Maybe he would have been kinder, more caring, and have more patientice if he was of those two bloodlines. The reason he was how he was, was because of Valentine. He made Jonathan into Sebastian, so if you want someone to blame don't blame him," I said with a sigh. "Blame the man who started this all, Valentine Morgenstern."

With that I quickly walked back to the clump of Shadowhunter's who mostly scooted away from me like I was some type of freak. Aunt Isabelle stood beside me though she looked proud for some reason so did Aunt Clary. She was actually crying, I had no clue why but I guess this type of thing made her sad.

The funeral ended and I walked with Aunt Clary up to where everyone was going to now have to socailize. "Thank you," she said wiping tears.

"For what," I asked her.

"For the words everone needed to hear. You are an extrodainary kid," she said using his tissue to wipe the tears from her face.

"Thank you?" I said it like a question. She ran up to Uncle Jace who put her arm around her as they walked up the hill.

The gathering went smoothly, I stayed out of everyone's way and they stayed out of mine until Katniss Melark caught up to me. "I just want to thank you for everything you have done for the Untied World's, without you we wouldn't have won the war," she said and I dipped my head in respect.

"I only did what needed to be done." I said simply trying to hold in my quaking anger.

What I wanted to say is, if you came up with a better protection plan for the United World's then maybe we wouldn't of had this problem. I didn't though, I just stood respectfully accepting her praise even though I felt so angry. I locked eyes with Uncle Jace and he mouthed, hang in there just a little longer, I nodded and turned back to Katniss Melark.

Uncle Jace was the only one who could train with me because I injure everyone else way to badly, I almost broke Jonathan's arm, on accident of course but still. Uncle Jace could block my blows and give one's back equally hard so I knew how hard I was really hitting.

I just had to keep holding on, I may have conqured the school but now I have the Institue to conqure and find out what these hullactions mean. So if you're still on this journey with me, duck tape yourself to the seat and get ready for the ride of your life. I'm not going anywhere because I need someone besides the Institue residents to talk about this with. So, for now I am saying good bye, but I will be back before you can say mundane. See you all soon, and thanks for listening.


End file.
